Amando en silencio
by Sol Luz
Summary: Acostumbrada a estar sola, sin amigos ni familiares cercanos y siempre dedicada a sus alumnos, todo cambia en su vida cuando una nueva profesora llega al colegio donde trabaja. ¿Será que esta vez dejará que alguien entre en su corazón?, ¿Luchará por ella o se dejará vencer?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Martes.

_Cada mañana me levanto a las 6:30 y comienzo mi rutina. Cada mañana de los últimos años han sido como ver una y otra vez la misma película. Si bien mi trabajo me permite tener muchas alegrías y bastantes emociones diferentes cada día, aún así, mi vida no ha experimentado muchos cambios últimamente. _

_La mejor parte de mi trabajo es que las vacaciones son bastante largas, bueno, eso es lo que piensan mis colegas, pero para mí no lo es ya que mi trabajo es el centro de mi vida, soy una persona solitaria y disfruto mucho siendo así, no hago vida social fuera del entorno laboral y no la necesito. Hace años atrás solía ser muy sociable, me divertía, tenía muchos amigos y bastante vida nocturna, pero ahora no, no es mi prioridad. _

_¿El amor? No, no me interesa._

* * *

7:30 AM.

_Es bastante tarde, debo correr ya que debo estar a las 8:00 en una entrevista de trabajo, es mi última oportunidad este mes, no debo desaprovecharla. Ropa bonita, un poco provocativa pero de buen gusto, algo de maquillaje, un poco de perfume, mi mejor sonrisa, bueno, no solo eso, también creo que soy bastante capaz de hacer bien este trabajo. _

_Aún no me repongo de haber perdido mi trabajo anterior, todo por culpa de ese estúpido. _

_Lo que ocurrió fue que comencé una simple amistad con un compañero de trabajo, después de un tiempo me invitó a salir y yo acepté, sólo como amigos. Luego, las cosas se complicaron y lamentablemente todo terminó mal, para mí, ya que quedé sin trabajo y con muchísimas cuentas sin pagar._

_Por suerte, otro amigo me consiguió esta entrevista de trabajo. Si no lo consigo, ¡tendré que vivir debajo de un puente!_

* * *

_El próximo lunes comienza el año escolar; sin embargo, a mí me gusta llegar unos días antes para disponerlo todo tranquilamente. Doy unas vueltas por el lugar, los pasillos lucen un poco sombríos, debe ser porque aún no hay alumnos. No hay mucha gente en el edificio, hay algunas personas limpiando y ordenando, pocos me saludan cordialmente, la mayoría son fríos conmigo, no es que me importe, ya estoy acostumbrada. Unos pasos más y escucho una voz familiar._

- ¡Buenos días! Qué alegría verte antes de que empiecen las clases. ¿Y cómo está mi profesora favorita? – Un hombre alto la saluda con entusiasmo.

- Buenos días Darien, yo estoy bien, gracias. – Responde educadamente pero con seriedad.

- ¿Y cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – le sonríe amablemente.

- Bien – responde fríamente - _No tengo ganas de conversar. Darien me cae bien, pero cada vez que se me acerca es para pedirme algún favor. _– piensa.

- Que bueno, yo en realidad estoy un poco aproblemado, imagínate comenzar el año así. – La mira esperando que le pregunte cual es el problema que tiene. Ella no le responde.

- Eh, bueno, yo me preguntaba si conoces algún profesor que quiera venir a trabajar acá.

- No Darien, sabes muy bien que es difícil que haya gente dispuesta a venir a trabajar aquí. – Le responde con un dejo de impaciencia en su voz.

- Mmmm, sí claro, es muy difícil encontrar profesores calificados, con altas capacidades, como tú por ejemplo.

– _Lo miro seriamente, ya sé que algo quiere._

- Me he pasado todas las vacaciones buscando un profesor que reemplace a Kenji, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido. Bueno, así que he estado pensando, ya que se ve que eres una buena deportista, ¿podrías tomar unas horas como profesora de gimnasia? Sé que no hay nadie mejor que tú para llenar esa vacante.

En ese momento suena su celular, mira a la profesora haciendo un gesto de que espere y lo contesta.

- ¡Seiya!, por favor dime que me tienes buenas noticias. ¡Ah, qué bueno que la convenciste!... Sí, dile que mañana a las 8:00. Gracias amigo, me salvaste… Sí, te debo una…

_Me doy la vuelta y sigo caminando, ahí se fueron mis horas extra. Me pregunto quién será la persona que se dejó convencer para trabajar aquí. Sea quien sea, no durará mucho._

* * *

Miércoles.

8:19 AM.

_De verdad estoy atrasada y perdida. El barrio es horrible y se ve un poco peligroso, en serio estoy a punto de devolverme. En una esquina veo un grupo de tres hombres jóvenes, están fumando y bebiendo, se dan vuelta a mirarme cuando paso por el frente de ellos. Me da un poco de miedo, creo que me siguen. Sí, me están siguiendo, así que apuro el paso. ¿Por qué Seiya no me advirtió como era este lugar? En eso, veo el colegio, también es horrible, con rejas altas y oxidadas, parece una cárcel._

8:28 AM.

_Estoy sentada en frente de un escritorio antiguo, esperando al director del colegio. La oficina es pequeña y bastante desarreglada, en un lado del escritorio se ven un montón de papeles apilados y en las paredes hay unos cuadros desteñidos de personajes históricos. Detrás del escritorio hay un mueble con libros viejos. En una esquina hay un estante con unos cuantos trofeos de muchos años atrás. En eso, escucho la puerta que se abre._

- ¡Buenos días! Bienvenida al Colegio Mugen. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, un placer conocerla señorita…

- Haruka, Haruka Tenoh.

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia, ojalá les guste.**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Miércoles.

6:30 AM.

_Comienzo mi rutina tal como todos los días. No sé por qué me levanto tan temprano, si aún estoy de vacaciones. Quizás estoy un poco ansiosa por volver al trabajo y ver a mis alumnos el próximo lunes. En fin, antes de salir, preparo un desayuno liviano y luego limpio y ordeno un poco mi departamento. A las 8:30 ya estoy llegando al colegio, veo a la secretaria correr por el patio seguramente buscando a Darien, me voy directo a mi salón y comienzo a trabajar._

* * *

_La entrevista va bien, al director del colegio ni siquiera le importó que llegara atrasada. Tampoco le importó que aún no tenga experiencia como profesora. Darien se ve un hombre agradable, Seiya me había hablado bien de él, creo que hace años que son buenos amigos, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de presentármelo. Se muestra bastante interesado en mis triunfos deportivos, me ofrece un café y me cuenta varias anécdotas de su trabajo como profesor y luego como director de este colegio, también me dice que mis compañeros de trabajo son muy agradables y que les encantará conocerme. Luego me comenta algunos aspectos del contrato, creo que no es una mala oferta, además tampoco estoy en condiciones de rechazarla. Al rato me invita a recorrer el colegio. La verdad que caminar por estos pasillos me da un poco de escalofríos, son muy lúgubres. Veo algunas personas trabajando, limpiando pisos y borrando marcas y rayados en las paredes, cambiando vidrios rotos, el director me presenta, ellos me saludan amablemente, eso me da un poco de aliento para no salir corriendo de aquí._

* * *

Mientras tanto, Michiru está en su salón ordenando mesas y sillas, quitando el polvo de los muebles, colocando cortinas limpias, acomodando libros nuevos y materiales didácticos. En una radio se escucha música clásica. En eso, unos golpes en la puerta la distraen y una gran sonrisa la cautiva por unos segundos.

–¡Michi! qué alegría verte –unos brazos la rodean, ella corresponde el abrazo con cariño.

–Hola Seiya –le responde con suavidad, mientras coloca un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

–No me digas que ya estás trabajando, por Dios mujer, ¡si aún estamos de vacaciones! –la mira disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, admirando su hermosura.

–Bueno, ya me conoces. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí tan temprano? Aún estamos de vacaciones –sonríe mirándolo fijamente.

–Sólo paseaba por aquí cerca y decidí venir a ver cómo andan las cosas. –Le sonríe de vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos. –Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un café y conversamos?

–Mmmm no, todavía tengo mucho que hacer.

–Queeé, pero si aún estamos de vacaciones, todavía no debemos trabajar. Ah, vamos Michi, acompáñame, no seas mala.

–Está bien, dame unos minutos para recoger mis cosas.

–Bueno, te espero afuera.

* * *

Cerca de la entrada del colegio, en el patio, se encuentran Darien y Haruka.

–Bien señorita Haruka, la espero mañana sin falta entonces. –Darien la mira directo a los ojos.

–Sí, por supuesto. –Le responde mientras piensa que no tiene otra opción que aceptar –¿Mañana empiezan las clases?

–No, mañana y pasado mañana realizaremos trabajo de planeación del año escolar y podrá conocer a sus colegas. –Darien nota que Haruka hace una leve mueca con los labios. –No se preocupe, todos la acogerán muy bien, aquí somos como una gran familia.

–Ah sí, qué bien. –Ella sonríe lo mejor que puede. En ese momento ve una silueta conocida que se aproxima.

–¡Haruka! Amiga querida, veo que aceptaste el trabajo. –Se acerca a Darien –Darien, cómo estás –Se abrazan y palmotean la espalda.

–Bien amigo, oye y muchas gracias por traer a esta encantadora señorita a nuestro colegio –Haruka levanta levemente una ceja mirando a Seiya.

–Ah, no me agradezcas. –Le dice mientras se acerca a Haruka y la besa en la mejilla. –Créeme que no te arrepentirás Darien, ella es la mejor.

–Ya lo creo que sí. –Darien mira su reloj –Bueno, los dejo. Hasta mañana señorita Haruka, recuerde, a las 8:00 –le guiña el ojo.

–Sí, por supuesto. Hasta mañana.

Haruka suspira pesadamente, espera hasta que Darien esté lejos de su vista y le da un golpe a Seiya en el brazo.

–¡Seiya! ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste antes cómo era este lugar?

–¡Ay! Oye, ¿esa es la forma de agradecerme que te haya conseguido trabajo?... Además, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿qué no sabes que este es un colegio muy prestigioso? Aquí trabajan los mejores profesores del país, deberías estar agradecida que te recomendé con Darien. Él te escogió entre muchas postulantes.

–Sí claro, y además quieres que te de las gracias después de que tuve que huir de un grupo de atacantes allá afuera –le dice con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un lado.

–Ah vamos, exageras. No creo que haya sido para tanto, además tú siempre has sido una mujer que sabe defenderse. –Le toma la mano y la besa.

–Ya suéltame… –le retira la mano bruscamente… –¿Y qué querías, que peleara con ellos y llegara a la entrevista más tarde de lo que llegué, quizás con un ojo morado? –Seiya se encoge de hombros. Haruka, con actitud cansada, suspira y lo mira a los ojos. –Oye Seiya, cambiando de tema, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

* * *

Por el patio central Michiru camina apresurada buscando a Seiya, cerca de la entrada del colegio se encuentra con el director.

–Hola Darien.

–Michiru, ¿Cómo estás hoy? –la saluda con una sonrisa.

–Bien, gracias. ¿Has visto a Seiya?

–Sí. –Se da vuelta a mirar por el patio. –Allá va con su amiga, la profesora nueva.

–Aaah, sí. –Michiru observa a Seiya subiendo a su auto y con mayor atención a la mujer que lo acompaña.

–¿Lo necesitabas para algo en especial? –Darien le pregunta mientras Michiru observa fijamente al auto saliendo del colegio.

–No, para nada… Bueno, nos vemos después. –Ella le sonríe con un leve brillo de amargura en sus ojos y se retira con paso rápido hacia su salón.

Jueves.

7:45 AM.

_Bien, es un nuevo día. Pensé bastante y llegué a la conclusión de que esta puede ser una buena oportunidad laboral, sólo depende de mí que así sea, así que debo tener una actitud positiva. Además, hoy voy llegando temprano al trabajo, por suerte Seiya me prestó dinero para sacar mi auto del taller mecánico y para la gasolina. No vuelvo a llegar caminando a este lugar, ya sólo me faltan dos o tres calles, quizás cuatro._

Su auto va avanzando a velocidad baja, ya que trata de recordar el camino. Las calles son estrechas, sucias y solitarias y es fácil perderse porque no tienen letreros y todas lucen similares. En ese momento, Haruka ve que un hombre se cruza en su camino, por lo que ella frena bruscamente y espera que el hombre salga de la calle, pero en lugar de eso, se acerca al auto.

–Por aquí no pasa nadie sin mi permiso. –La mira directo a los ojos, de forma intimidante.

–¿Qué?, ¿Cómo dices? –Haruka, bajando un poco su ventanilla, piensa que no puede creer su mala suerte.

–¡Que por aquí no pasa nadie sin mi permiso!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el auto está rodeado de por lo menos diez hombres. Uno de ellos se abre la chaqueta y Haruka observa claramente que lleva una pistola.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen mi historia y agradezco especialmente a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Jueves.

_Comienza un nuevo día, el trabajo quizás será relajado, ya que seguramente Darien hará una reunión de organización del inicio del año escolar y luego podré dedicarme a trabajar en mi salón. Sin embargo, para mí hoy será algo aburrido ya que tendré que escuchar las historias de mis compañeros de trabajo y sus divertidas vacaciones. En realidad no me interesa lo que hagan o lo que digan. Lo que sí me intriga es conocer a la profesora nueva, la amiga de Seiya. Bueno, no es que me interese, sólo es curiosidad._

* * *

_¡Maldición!, qué hago ahora. No puede ser que me pase esto. Es imposible que me pueda defender de todos ellos, son muchos. Ese tipo con la pistola no deja de mirarme. Echo un vistazo rápidamente a mi alrededor, alguien que me ayude… Nadie. ¡Qué hago! Piensa, piensa._

En ese momento, los hombres alrededor del auto se van acercando lentamente. Haruka siente que su corazón late cada vez más rápido. Uno de ellos hace un chasquido con los dedos y todos comienzan a sacudir el auto. Haruka se afirma del volante e instintivamente cierra los ojos. De repente, el movimiento cesa. Abre los ojos y escucha una voz femenina al lado de su ventanilla.

–A ver muchachos, ¿qué creen que están haciendo? –la mujer pregunta con voz firme.

–Ah, señorita Michiru, ¿cómo ha estado? –uno de los hombres se le acerca, algunos se reúnen detrás de él, otros se alejan mirando a Haruka de reojo, el de la pistola se cierra la chaqueta con rapidez.

–Les hice una pregunta, ¿qué están haciendo? –Mira al líder directamente.

–Nada, sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo –el hombre esboza una leve sonrisa, los que están detrás de él se ríen abiertamente.

–¿Ah sí?, les advierto, ¡que esta sea la última vez que los veo divirtiéndose de esta forma, ya están bastante grandes para andar molestando a la gente! –Mientras Michiru les llama la atención, Haruka observa a algunos de los hombres mirando con lascivia a Michiru, mientras murmuran.

–¿Me escucharon? –Les pregunta con voz de mando, los hombres se callan.

–Sí señorita –responden unos cuantos.

Michiru les lanza una mirada reprendedora y camina por el frente del auto, sin dejar de mirarlos, hasta la puerta del copiloto, la abre y se sube. Haruka la observa en silencio, Michiru voltea a mirarla con seriedad y le habla fríamente.

–Ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde. No te preocupes, no te harán nada.

Rápidamente llegan al colegio, se estacionan y, aún dentro del auto, Michiru observa a Haruka que apaga el motor, baja la cabeza y aprieta las manos en el volante nerviosamente. Michiru voltea para bajarse, –_Estas cosas pasan en este lugar, que agradezca que no le hicieron nada. Si no le gusta, que se vaya, _–piensa. Pero, al escuchar su respiración un poco agitada por el susto, Michiru no puede evitar sentirse mal por ella, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esta sensación por otra persona. La observa fijamente, es muy bella, rubia, de cabello corto y rasgos delicados. De verdad deseaba reconfortarla. Sin pensarlo, le acaricia levemente el brazo, Haruka levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos.

–Tranquila, ya pasó. No te asustes, estas cosas pasan a veces aquí. Ya te conocieron, así que no se volverá a repetir. –Michiru le habla con voz suave, Haruka cierra brevemente los ojos, respira profundo y le sonríe levemente.

–Gracias –Haruka logra decir. Michiru le devuelve la sonrisa.

–Ah, por cierto, no nos han presentado, me llamo Michiru, trabajo aquí como profesora del tercer grado.

–Haruka –ambas se miran a los ojos por lo que parecieron largos segundos.

En ese momento se abre la puerta del lado de Haruka y una mano la jala fuera del auto, Michiru se baja y observa a Seiya abrazando a Haruka fuertemente.

–¡Mi amiga preciosa! –Seiya la suelta y le toma la cara con las dos manos. –¿Segura que estás bien? –La observa preocupado.

–Sí, estoy bien, sólo me asusté un poco. –Haruka saca las manos de Seiya de su cara.

–Ooohh, pobrecita. –Seiya la abraza nuevamente.

–¿Y cómo supiste lo que pasó? –Haruka le pregunta mientras se suelta del abrazo.

–¿Qué cómo lo supe?, ¡pero si ya todo el colegio lo sabe! –Seiya habla extendiendo los brazos.

–Vaya, aquí sí que corren rápido las noticias –Haruka mira a Michiru y ella se encoge de hombros.

–Michiru, de verdad te agradezco que hayas ayudado a Haruka –Seiya la mira seriamente –ah, y… perdón por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención… tú sabes… te prometo que te compensaré –le dedica una sonrisa culpable, Michiru sólo lo mira y asiente sin decir nada.

Haruka mira a Seiya y a Michiru preguntándose qué habrá sucedido entre ellos. Antes de que pueda indagar, él la toma de la mano, se la besa y le dice palabras cariñosas mientras Michiru los observa en silencio. Haruka se suelta pero él la toma de la mano nuevamente y la lleva al salón de profesores, Michiru camina lentamente detrás de ellos, mientras piensa por qué habrá decidido ayudar a una desconocida. Cuando entra, ve que todo el mundo rodea a Haruka y Seiya, haciéndole preguntas sobre lo acontecido. Michiru saluda pero solo dos o tres personas le responden con desgano y vuelven a la conversación, así que ella se acerca a una silla, se sienta, saca un libro de su bolso y comienza a leer. Haruka la observa y frunce levemente el ceño. Al rato, ingresa Darien al salón, se acerca a Michiru y la saluda preocupado, preguntándole cómo se encuentra, ya que está enterado de que ella también estuvo involucrada en el asunto. Luego, él se acerca a los demás y a Haruka, ofreciéndole disculpas por lo sucedido en su primer día de trabajo e integrándose en la conversación del grupo.

_Lo bueno de todo esto es que no tuve que escuchar las historias de ninguno de mis colegas acerca de sus excelentes vacaciones, ya que todos comentaban acerca del ataque que sufrió la profesora nueva. Todos la rodeaban, tratando de reconfortarla, le daban consejos, palabras de ánimo y le contaban anécdotas divertidas para hacerla sentir mejor. _

_Después, en la tarde, mientras pasaba por fuera del baño de profesoras, escuché comentarios acerca de ella, de lo valiente que fue porque cualquiera hubiese renunciado de inmediato, de lo linda que es, de lo alta que es, de lo atlética que es. También que es muy sociable y encantadora, no como Michiru que es tan huraña, decían. Lo cierto es que creo que Haruka sí es una persona agradable, por lo que pude ver y escuchar… No sé por qué, pero hay algo que me dice que ella es una persona en quién podría llegar a confiar, habrá que ver qué pasa más adelante, casi no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí de esta forma con otra persona._

* * *

A la salida del trabajo, después de una larga y agotadora jornada, Haruka se encuentra guardando sus cosas en el auto, lista para irse y ve que se le acerca un grupo de sus compañeras de trabajo. Una rubia de pelo largo la invita a tomar algo para divertirse y relajarse un poco.

–Por supuesto linda, me encantaría salir con ustedes –Haruka responde con coquetería.

–¡Qué bien!, vamos entonces –la rubia le responde con entusiasmo.

–¿Irán todos? –le pregunta Haruka.

–Sí, nos juntamos allá, síguenos en tu auto –le contesta una joven alta de pelo castaño. En ese momento, Haruka observa a Michiru que se retira del colegio caminando.

–Esperen, voy a avisarle a Michiru. –Haruka cierra el maletero de su auto y se dispone a caminar hacia la salida, pero la chica rubia la detiene.

–No, no la invites, a ella no le gusta salir con nosotros –le dice con desdén.

–Sí, Michiru es una amargada, no le gusta divertirse –dice otra de cabello largo y negro.

Haruka observa en silencio la gran puerta del colegio, quedándose pensativa por unos momentos, luego se sube al auto y sale junto con los demás.

23:45 PM.

_Hoy fue un día extraño. Primero, pasé un susto terrible en mi primer día de trabajo. Después, me salvó una profesora joven y muy hermosa que se ve mil veces más indefensa que yo, ella se ve seria y callada pero parece ser encantadora. No sé por qué, pero creo que todos la odian. Luego, todo el mundo es amable conmigo y me tratan como a una princesa de cuento. Después, descubro que los profesores sí que saben divertirse, Seiya tenía razón en eso, él siempre dice que su trabajo es muy arduo, por lo que necesita distraerse lo más que puede. Más tarde, estoy en mi cama, intentando relajarme, un poco arrepentida por todos los tragos que me tomé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Michiru, ¿por qué todos la dejarán de lado? Ella se ve que es una buena persona, si no, no me habría ayudado y los demás profesores son agradables, me trataron muy bien. ¿Por qué serán así con ella? Quizás Seiya sepa algo, mañana le preguntaré. Tal vez yo pueda ayudar a Michiru a integrarse al grupo._

* * *

**Agradezco mucho a quienes leen y, especialmente a quienes comentan. Los capítulos no son muy largos pero espero que les gusten.**

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Viernes.

Haruka se dirige al trabajo sin retraso, no le cuesta recordar el camino, aunque esta vez va manejando con dificultad, ya que el dolor de cabeza por la resaca es enorme. A lo lejos observa a una joven de cabello color aguamarina, quien lleva un pequeño bolso colgando de su hombro derecho y un maletín en su mano izquierda, que va caminando elegantemente con paso rápido. La rubia acelera y la alcanza, tocando la bocina. Michiru ignora aquel sonido, ya que es frecuente que ciertos conductores quieran llamar su atención de esa forma, por lo que Haruka insiste y, bajando la ventanilla, la llama, Michiru se da vuelta, sonríe y se sube al auto.

–Buenos días Haruka.

–Hola Michiru, no sabes la alegría que me da verte camino al trabajo, ahora estoy segura que llegaré a salvo –Haruka le dice sonriendo, Michiru ríe levemente.

–¿Cómo estás hoy?

–No muy bien, tengo una jaqueca terrible por una resaca de aquellas. Eeeh, es decir, bien, totalmente despierta, alerta y sin resaca porque las profesoras no bebemos alcohol. –Haruka se ríe con ganas, e inmediatamente se queja afirmándose la cabeza por el dolor. Michiru la observa divertida.

–Ah, qué bien. Así que saliste anoche.

–Sí, los profesores me invitaron. Te estuve buscando para avisarte pero… ya te habías ido. –Haruka la mira de reojo, Michiru no le contesta, se da vuelta y mira por la ventana. –Pero podríamos salir tú y yo otro día, así conversamos y nos relajamos un rato. Tú sabes que este trabajo es muy agobiante. –Michiru voltea y le sonríe nuevamente, mientras se pregunta por qué se siente tan bien con una persona que apenas conoce.

–Sí, claro, me encantaría –le responde con timidez mientras Haruka la mira a los ojos.

–Muy bien entonces, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo –Haruka le sonríe y vuelve la vista al camino. –Y, dime… ¿cómo es que conoces al grupo que me encontré ayer por la mañana?

–Bueno, los conozco porque algunos de ellos son familiares de los estudiantes del colegio. Otros, los más jóvenes, son ex alumnos.

–Aaah, por eso es que te respetan… –Michiru asiente –Y, cuéntame, ¿qué tan terrible es trabajar en el Mugen?

–No es tan terrible, sólo que el colegio está ubicado en un entorno peligroso, así que hay que tener precaución con ciertas personas del barrio y no dejarse amedrentar por ellos… o por algunos estudiantes.

–¿También los estudiantes?... Mmmm, bueno, eso no me lo esperaba. Creo que tomaré tu consejo y tendré más cuidado, si todo sale bien, en poco tiempo seré amiga de los maleantes –Haruka se ríe, Michiru la observa en silencio y siente el aroma de su perfume, se fija nuevamente en los rasgos de su rostro, sus ojos verdes, sus largas pestañas, su cabello, su cuello… –¡Ya llegamos! Y esta vez sin inconvenientes. Creo que tendré que pasarte a buscar todos los días, así la suerte estará siempre de mi lado –le dice coqueta mientras le guiña el ojo, Michiru se ríe sutilmente y se baja del auto. Haruka se queda pensativa por unos momentos hasta que se da cuenta que alguien abre su puerta y le toma la mano.

–Ya vamos, no te vayas a quedar dormida aquí. –Michiru la mira sonriente y le ayuda a bajar del auto.

Minutos más tarde, según las instrucciones dadas por Darien, todos los docentes se encuentran trabajando en el salón de profesores. El lugar no es muy grande y en él hay cuatro mesas largas con varias sillas y en un rincón hay unos computadores antiguos que nadie usa. Haruka está sentada en el medio de una de las mesas con unos libros tomando notas, intentando planificar sus clases, que son muchas, ya que tiene a su cargo las lecciones de gimnasia de todos los cursos del colegio. Alrededor de ella están varios de sus compañeros de trabajo, algunos bromean y se ríen de lo bien que lo pasaron la noche anterior. Al rato, Haruka siente una mano en su hombro, levanta la cabeza y ve a Michiru, quien le entrega un vaso pequeño con agua y dos analgésicos. La rubia le agradece con una sonrisa y Michiru se va a trabajar a la última mesa, donde no hay nadie.

Al observar el gesto de Michiru hacia Haruka, algunas profesoras cuchichean, Haruka lo nota pero prefiere no hacerles caso, ya que debe concentrarse en su trabajo, el cual no es tan fácil como pensaba. Al poco tiempo, se distrae, dedicándose a observar a Michiru, quien está completamente absorta en su labor. Corrobora lo que pensó cuando la vio por primera vez, que es muy bella y delicada, su cabello y su rostro le llaman mucho la atención, su vestimenta es muy femenina y realza su hermosura. Al cabo de un rato, Haruka decide tomar sus cosas y acercarse a Michiru, sentándose a su lado.

–Muchas gracias por los analgésicos, de verdad me salvaste –le dice en voz baja.

–No fue nada, ¿cómo te sientes ahora? –Michiru la mira con ternura.

–Mucho mejor, aunque ahora me duele la cabeza de sólo pensar en todo el trabajo que hay que hacer –le dice haciendo pucheros.

–Sí, la verdad es que es bastante trabajo, sobre todo para ti que tienes muchas clases, pero debes intentar organizarte. Si tienes alguna duda yo te puedo ayudar.

–Gracias Michiru, la verdad es que sí necesito alguien que me guíe... ¿Oye, crees que podré usar algún computador para trabajar? Así avanzaré más rápido –le dice mirando hacia una mesa que está a su costado.

–Sí, creo que aún funcionan. Te recomiendo usar el de la izquierda.

Ella le sonríe y se dirige al lugar indicado, donde queda ubicada dándole la espalda a Michiru. De vez en cuando, Haruka se da vuelta y le hace preguntas, las cuales ella le responde gustosa. Al rato, Michiru se acerca a ella y le entrega un libro, diciéndole que le ayudará a guiarse. Luego, ambas continúan trabajando, el lugar está en silencio aunque, de vez en cuando, se escuchan algunas conversaciones en voz baja de los demás. Algunos comentan sobre la inesperada actitud de Michiru, ya que nunca la habían visto conversando con agrado ni menos siendo amable con nadie más que Seiya y a veces con Darien. También una de las profesoras menciona que ojalá sea Haruka quien ejerza alguna influencia en Michiru y no al revés, de manera que ella deje su actitud amargada y pedante. Los demás asienten aunque, en realidad, poco les importa lo que pase con Michiru.

Luego de más de tres horas, Haruka se siente cansada y aburrida, sus pensamientos están en cualquier parte, se da vuelta y observa a Michiru, quien está concentrada escribiendo, por lo que ella también vuelve, con fastidio, a su trabajo.

Al cabo de un largo rato, Haruka siente unos brazos que la rodean por detrás y un característico beso en la mejilla.

–¡Seiya! ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? –le dice intentando no gritar.

–Aaahh, ¿tanto me extrañabas? –le dice riéndose y sentándose a su lado.

–No. Pero es que ya estoy aburrida de hacer esto, es mucho trabajo planificar todas mis clases. Por suerte Michiru me prestó este libro y me ha ayudado con algunas dudas que tenía… bueno y dime ¿dónde estabas?

–Trabajando, por supuesto. –Haruka lo mira incrédula. –Ya, no me mires así, deja eso por ahora y vamos a almorzar –Seiya se pone de pie y toma las cosas de Haruka.

–Sí, buena idea, me muero de hambre –Haruka se da vuelta para invitar a Michiru, pero ve que ella no está –¿Y Michiru?

–No sé, seguramente ya fue a almorzar con los demás –le dice caminando hacia la puerta. –Ya vamos Haruka, no seas tan lenta. – Haruka lo sigue en silencio, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–Oye Seiya… –Él se da vuelta –¿Tú sabes por qué Michiru no se lleva bien con los demás profesores?

–Mmmm, no.

–¿No sabes? Pero si llevas trabajando aquí mucho tiempo… –Haruka suspira –Si tan solo pusieras atención a las cosas importantes en lugar de preocuparte por bobadas –Seiya la mira serio, con una ceja levantada. Luego se acerca a ella y le habla en voz baja.

–No estoy seguro, pero al parecer algo pasó hace años, antes de que yo llegara a trabajar aquí. Creo que son los demás los que no quieren compartir con ella, aunque también he visto que ella se aísla, me parece que por alguna razón no confía en nadie aparte de mí o Darien. –Haruka lo escucha atentamente. –Aunque te diré que me costó mucho acercarme a ella, o más bien que ella me lo permitiera… Lo que sí sé es que Michiru es una excelente profesora que se lleva muy bien con sus alumnos, también es una persona muy buena, agradable y trabajadora, además de increíblemente hermosa.

–Sí, ya lo había notado… oye, ¿acaso te gusta? –Haruka le pregunta sonriendo.

–Aaahhh, no me digas que estás celosa. –Haruka se pone seria –Pero Haruka, si tú sabes que para mí eres la mujer más linda del universo.

–Ya cállate Seiya. –Haruka sale caminando rápidamente, mientras Seiya la sigue riéndose.

Cuando llegan al comedor, Haruka busca con la mirada a Michiru, pero ella no está allí. Mientras almuerzan, se dedica a conversar animadamente con Seiya y sus demás compañeros. La mayoría son simpáticos y divertidos y se ve que es un grupo bastante unido. Después del almuerzo, vuelve al salón de profesores a terminar su trabajo y allí se queda toda la tarde, Seiya la acompaña un rato, pero luego la deja sola. Los demás profesores realizan también sus labores y a medida que se acerca la hora de salida, van ordenando sus cosas para retirarse. Un profesor de baja estatura, pelo plateado y ojos verde lima se acerca a Haruka.

–¿No te vas todavía? –le pregunta observando lo que escribe por encima de su hombro.

–No, pero ya me falta poco.

–Hoy saldremos con Seiya y los demás… pensé que querrías ir con nosotros.

–Mmmm sí, suena bien pero quiero terminar este trabajo para entregarlo al director. Cuando salga los alcanzo –le responde sin mirarlo.

–Bueno, te esperamos entonces. Hasta más tarde. –Todos se despiden de Haruka y se van.

Luego, en otro lugar del colegio, Michiru se dispone a retirarse, estuvo toda la tarde trabajando sola en su salón y ahora camina por los pasillos solitarios. Cuando va llegando a la salida ve que aún está estacionado el auto de Haruka. Por un momento duda, ya que por un lado, quiere devolverse y buscarla, pero por otro, no quiere verla de nuevo tan cercana con Seiya.

* * *

–Haruka, ¿todavía estás aquí? –una voz suave y melodiosa le habla.

–¡Michiru! Sí, todavía estoy aquí, no sabes lo agotada y aburrida que me siento, pero ya me falta poco para terminar… Oye ¿y por qué me dejaste sola toda la tarde? –le dice haciendo pucheros de forma adorable, Michiru siente que su corazón se acelera.

–¿Sola? Pensé que estabas con Seiya.

–¿Con Seiya? No, sólo estuvo aquí un rato y lueg…. –En ese momento, se escucha un ruido fuerte, como una explosión y el salón queda completamente a oscuras. Haruka, de forma instintiva, se para de un salto y abraza a Michiru fuertemente.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer… y tal vez comentar :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Viernes

_No sé qué me pasa con ella. En general no me importa mucho la gente, soy feliz haciendo lo que me gusta y no necesito nada más. O al menos eso creía, con ella me siento tan diferente, cuando la vi hoy en la mañana en su auto, no pude evitar sentir que casi se me salía el corazón del pecho. Su voz, sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, todo de ella me gusta. Haruka es tan distinta a los demás, me encanta como es, su personalidad realmente me tiene cautivada. Bueno, no sólo a mí, a todos les agrada mucho y se nota que Seiya la adora. Me pregunto si habrá algo más entre ellos… Mejor iré a verla._

* * *

El edificio estaba completamente a oscuras. La explosión de un artefacto había provocado el apagón. Haruka tenía fuertemente abrazada a Michiru y ella le correspondía con suavidad. En eso, la luz vuelve al lugar, ambas se sueltan y se miran por un momento, estallando en carcajadas.

–¿Tanto te asustaste? –Michiru le pregunta risueña.

–La verdad es que sí… es que ya no sé qué otras cosas puedan pasarme en este lugar. –Haruka admite sinceramente, mientras aún se ríe y Michiru la mira tiernamente. –Además, quería protegerte –le dice con galantería. Michiru se ríe suavemente.

–Bueno, gracias… De todas maneras es mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde y, tú sabes, este barrio no es muy seguro.

–Sí, tienes razón. Déjame guardar mis cosas, espérame y te llevo. –Haruka se acerca al computador para guardar su trabajo pero este no enciende. Michiru la ve que se inclina a revisar los cables y a intentar encenderlo de nuevo pero nada sucede, la escucha maldecir y quejarse. Después de varios intentos, logra encenderlo pero el equipo parece estar averiado y no puede encontrar lo que estuvo escribiendo todo el día.

–Haruka, déjame revisar, tal vez pueda arreglarlo –Michiru le dice suavemente, Haruka la mira desesperada y se aparta del asiento. Después de un rato, parece ser que no se puede hacer nada.

–¡Aaagggg, no puede ser! ¡Me costó tanto hacerlo! –Frustrada, Haruka se pasea de un lado a otro mientras se tapa la cara con las manos. Un momento más tarde, Michiru se da por vencida.

–Mmmm, no, lo siento Haruka, no aparece –se pone de pie y la mira, Haruka saca las manos de su cara y Michiru ve que tiene lágrimas en los ojos por la rabia. Sin querer evitarlo, Michiru la abraza. –No llores, no es para tanto –le dice suavemente.

–Si sé que no es para tanto, pero es que no sé por qué todo me sale mal, ¿qué hago ahora? No podré terminar el trabajo a tiempo, soy nueva aquí, no puedo ser irresponsable Michiru.

–Pero por qué no te vas a tu casa y trabajas allí con calma.

–Es que no tengo computador, lo vendí hace tres semanas.

–Entonces vamos a mi casa, usas el mío y yo te puedo ayudar a planificar. Así terminarás más rápido.

Al rato, están las dos en el departamento de Michiru. El lugar es pequeño pero muy iluminado y acogedor. La decoración es sobria y elegante, en una amplia gama de tonos azules y verdes, hay varias pinturas en las paredes, un moderno equipo de música, un gran estante con una amplia variedad de libros y todo está muy ordenado. El trabajo era largo, así que estuvieron hasta muy tarde terminándolo.

–Aaaahhh, qué bien, por fin terminamos. Gracias Michiru, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. –Haruka estira sus brazos y torso con relajo para luego acercarse a Michiru y darle un abrazo en agradecimiento.

–Bueno, de nada… –Michiru se sorprende por el abrazo pero lo recibe con mucho agrado –Para eso estamos las colegas, ¿no? Para ayudarnos en momentos difíciles.

–Sí, pero tú ya me has ayudado mucho, además ya no somos sólo colegas, ahora somos amigas. –Haruka le guiña un ojo y Michiru se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

–Oye Haruka, ¿quieres comer algo? –Michiru le pregunta para salir del paso.

–¡Siiii, tengo mucha hambre!

Ambas van a la cocina y preparan unos sándwiches, frutas y refrescos.

–Tu departamento es muy bonito… y ordenado. Se nota que eres muy organizada Michiru.

–Sí, gracias. Bueno, poco a poco he ido acomodando este lugar a mis gustos personales.

–Y los cuadros, son hermosos… –Haruka se dirige a la pared de la sala para admirarlos más de cerca –No me digas que tú los pintaste –Michiru sólo sonríe en silencio desde la cocina –¿Michiru, tú los pintaste? –Haruka le pregunta ingresando nuevamente a la cocina, ella asiente con un dejo de timidez –Vaya, realmente eres asombrosa Michiru –la rubia le ayuda con una bandeja mientras ella lucha con el rojo de sus mejillas.

Luego, colocan sus alimentos en la mesa de centro y se sientan en el sofá, acomodándose una al lado de la otra en cada extremo del asiento y comienzan a comer mientras continúan su conversación.

–¿Y tienes algún otro talento que no me hayas contado?

–Sí, me gusta mucho la música clásica y… soy bastante buena tocando el violín.

–¿De verdad?, a mí también me gusta la música clásica. Yo toco el piano, aunque no lo hago hace tiempo… tal vez podríamos hacer un dúo algún día –Michiru la mira fascinada.

–Eso sería fabuloso.

Ambas se quedan en silencio por unos instantes, inmersas cada una en sus pensamientos. Michiru piensa en lo mucho que tiene en común con Haruka y en cuánto le agrada su compañía, considerando que a ella le gusta la soledad y que hace bastante tiempo que no recibía visitas en su casa. Mientras se inclina para tomar un segundo sándwich, Haruka piensa lo bien que se siente estando con Michiru. A su lado, el tiempo parece detenerse.

–Oye Michiru, tengo una duda, ¿qué edad tienes?

–Tengo 26

–Oohh, pensé que tenías menos edad que yo… te ves muy niña.

–¿Niña? –Michiru la mira divertida.

–Bueno, joven… muy joven en realidad.

–¿Y tú, cuántos años tienes?

–24 –le responde antes de darle una mordida a su sándwich.

–Entonces tú eres la niña, Haruka –ambas se ríen.

–Y cuéntame ¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el Mugen? –Haruka le pregunta y Michiru piensa mientras bebe su refresco.

–Mmmm, con este van a ser cinco años.

–Oh, bastante tiempo, ¿y ha sido muy difícil?

–Sí, en parte. A veces cuesta lidiar con los problemas de los niños y sus familias, ya te habrás dado cuenta de cómo es el ambiente. –Haruka asiente –En el entorno del colegio hay mucha delincuencia y pobreza. La mayoría de los niños son huérfanos o sus padres están en la cárcel, son drogadictos o alcohólicos, por eso varios son bastante rebeldes y violentos, desde pequeños no cuentan con una familia que los apoye. Es por eso que a veces sus profesores son la única figura paterna o materna que tienen.

–Vaya, jamás me habría imaginado algo así. Espero ser capaz de enseñarles, es un poco intimidante saber que hay tantos aspectos negativos con los estudiantes del colegio.

–Sí, pero es tan gratificante cuando ves sus logros, son tan cariñosos y agradecidos… Todo lo malo tiene su recompensa. –Haruka la escucha atentamente, quedándose pensativa. –¿Y tú?, ¿cómo fue que terminaste en este trabajo?

–Bueno, perdí mi trabajo anterior y Seiya me recomendó como profesora de educación física. –Haruka habla al tiempo que realiza movimientos circulares con su cabeza para relajarse.

–¿Y por qué lo perdiste? –Michiru la mira con interés, Haruka piensa un poco antes de responder.

–Porque un compañero de trabajo me acusó de acoso sexual. –Michiru abre los ojos asombrada –Pero no era cierto, fue él quien me acosó por mucho tiempo, aunque yo no le hice caso…

–¿Y por qué no lo despidieron a él?

–Porque pensé que podía manejarlo y no dije nada para no perder el trabajo, entonces él continuó acosándome, hasta que un día me colmó la paciencia y lo golpeé. Él se enfureció, me devolvió el golpe y me denunció por acoso. Después me lo encontré en la calle y lo mandé al hospital con la nariz fracturada. –Haruka baja la mirada –Lo que más me dolió es que nadie me creyó, todos se pusieron de su lado, incluyendo a quienes yo pensé que eran mis amigos.

–Lo siento mucho, debe haber sido difícil.

–Sí, de verdad lo fue… –Haruka suspira.

–¿Y luego que pasó?

–Bueno, después estuve varios meses sin trabajo, ya que me era difícil encontrar algo que pudiera compatibilizar con mis estudios, así que me gasté todos mis ahorros. Luego, cuando obtuve mi título, no me contrataban por no tener experiencia como profesora… Estuve muy mal económicamente hasta que le pedí ayuda a Seiya. Él me recomendó para trabajar en el Mugen, ya que es amigo de Darien y trabaja hace tiempo con él.

–Sí, él lleva alrededor de tres años trabajando en el colegio y es muy cercano con Darien. ¿Ustedes se conocen hace tiempo?

–Sí, éramos compañeros de universidad y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

–¿Sólo amigos? –Michiru le pregunta mientras se pone de pie y le retira el plato a Haruka, dejándolo en la cocina.

–Sí, sólo amigos. Hubo un tiempo en que no nos vimos mucho, ya que yo congelé la carrera para competir en el equipo de atletismo, por lo que estuve un par de años viajando y entrenando bastante, pero nunca perdimos el contacto. Entonces él obtuvo su título hace… claro, un poco más de tres años –Haruka le habla mientras se frota el cuello y el hombro con la mano derecha, estirándose –y yo sólo pude terminar mi carrera hace poco y titularme a fines del año pasado… Desde que conozco a Seiya siempre ha sido un buen amigo, cariñoso y leal, pero nunca ha pasado nada más entre nosotros.

–¿Por qué no? –Michiru se acerca a Haruka, se sienta frente a ella, coloca las manos en sus hombros y le hace un masaje. Haruka cierra sus ojos, disfrutando la sensación, mientras Michiru se le acerca lentamente, sintiendo el tibio aliento en su cara. Después de un breve momento, Haruka abre los ojos y mira directamente a Michiru, quien se aleja un poco sin dejar de hacer el masaje.

–Porque no es mi tipo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer… y quizás comentar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Así que a Haruka no le gusta Seiya… pero los he visto tan cercanos… Bueno, ella me dijo que sólo son amigos y que él no es su tipo, además sé que es él quien siempre la busca… me pregunto si a Haruka le gustan las… Aaahh, ¿por qué estoy pensando estas cosas? Ella es mi amiga… la única amiga que tengo._

* * *

Las clases comenzaron y Haruka se ve, por primera vez, enfrentada a distintos grupos de estudiantes a su cargo, de diversas edades, quienes en su mayoría la miran con recelo. Desde el principio, especialmente en los cursos mayores, ha tenido muchas dificultades, ya que varios alumnos la desafían constantemente y cuestionan su autoridad, mientras que otros intentan incomodarla con miradas y palabras subidas de tono, considerando lo atractiva que luce con su tenida deportiva.

Haruka realiza sus clases en el gimnasio del colegio, el cual está bastante a mal traer, con una parte del techo quebrada, vidrios rotos y paredes rayadas. Tiene algunos implementos de apoyo como balones, redes, cuerdas y colchonetas, pero que no están en las mejores condiciones y que son insuficientes para todos sus alumnos.

Un grupo de alumnos de último año, está empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible, tal como lo hicieron con el profesor de gimnasia que tuvieron anteriormente y tal como lo hacen con todos los profesores nuevos que llegan al colegio Mugen. Un día, cuando ella llegó a realizar su clase, se encontró con que todos los balones estaban desinflados y las colchonetas rasgadas con lo que parecía ser cortes de navaja. En otra oportunidad, le robaron el bolso con todas sus cosas, por lo que Darien tuvo que mandar a registrar cada rincón del colegio, hasta que el bolso apareció por arte de magia en un baño clausurado del segundo piso, sólo con la mitad de sus pertenencias. Lo último que le hicieron esa semana fue que le sacaron el aire a los neumáticos de su auto.

* * *

–Hola Haruka, ¿Cómo estás? –Michiru la encuentra en el frío gimnasio, sola, sentada en una colchoneta, escribiendo en el libro de clase.

–Agotada… ¿Y tú? –suspira mientras termina de escribir.

–Estoy bien –Michiru se acerca a su lado, Haruka levanta la mirada.

–Sí, es cierto… Te ves muy bien. –Le coquetea, Michiru le sonríe. Ya se está acostumbrando a la manera de ser de la rubia, lo cual en cierta medida, le hace confirmar sus sospechas sobre ella, aunque decide ignorar el comentario.

–Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que me contaste el otro día.

–¿Qué cosa? –Haruka deja el libro y el lápiz a un costado y se frota los ojos, cansada, Michiru se sienta a su lado.

–Que estabas pasando por un mal momento económico y… bueno, sólo llevas unos días en este trabajo y pensé que necesitarías…

–Michiru… –Haruka la interrumpe, la mira tiernamente y le toma la mano– de verdad gracias, pero no es necesario.

–No Haruka, yo sé que lo necesitas –le entrega un sobre– y no acepto un no como respuesta.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros –Michiru se pone de pie– además tú lo dijiste, ahora somos amigas, ¿verdad? –Haruka asiente, Michiru sonríe complacida– entonces déjame ayudarte, ya me lo devolverás cuando puedas… yo sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

–Gracias –Haruka se pone de pie y la abraza, aspirando su exquisito aroma y sintiendo que el cansancio físico y el agobio por las dificultades que ha tenido, se van disipando.

* * *

Estos días han sido muy difíciles y agotadores para Haruka, sin embargo, nunca ha pensado en dejarse vencer por las complicaciones, además cuenta con el apoyo de todos sus compañeros de trabajo, especialmente de Seiya y Michiru, quienes le dan ánimos y la aconsejan sobre cómo enfrentar los problemas con sus alumnos. También tiene el respaldo de Darien, quien la acompaña en algunas de sus clases, intercediendo entre ella y sus alumnos. Además, Haruka, con su carácter fuerte y dominante, ha logrado mantener a los estudiantes más complicados a raya. Le ha costado mucho lograr que la acepten, pero, gracias a su encanto y dedicación, poco a poco se ha ganado no sólo la confianza de la mayoría de ellos, sino también su cariño y respeto.

Por otra parte, Haruka se lleva muy bien con sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque por el momento no le interesa profundizar su relación con ellos, ya que no quiere repetir la mala experiencia que tuvo en su trabajo anterior.

Cada día, la amistad de Michiru y Haruka va creciendo más y más. Por las mañanas, Haruka la pasa a buscar para ir al colegio y por las tardes la va a dejar a su casa. Durante el día no se ven mucho, ya que ambas están algo sobrecargadas de trabajo, pero siempre se las arreglan para encontrarse en algún pasillo e intercambiar algunas palabras, también a veces almuerzan juntas y tratan de compartir lo más posible. Poco a poco, Haruka ha percibido que la actitud del resto de los profesores hacia Michiru ha ido cambiando, ahora por lo menos algunos la saludan y no se apartan de ella. Claro que Haruka no sabe que eso sólo es cuando ella está a su lado.

* * *

Al finalizar otra larga jornada, Haruka se encuentra en el gimnasio, tirada en una colchoneta, mientras espera a Michiru que está en una reunión con los padres de uno de sus alumnos.

–Aaahh, con que aquí estabas –Haruka se incorpora sentándose en la colchoneta con las piernas cruzadas. Seiya se sienta a su lado.

–Sí, estoy esperando a Michiru.

–¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

–Mejor… aunque todavía me dan problemas esos malcriados de octavo… –suspira pesadamente– Estoy tan agotada –Seiya la rodea con su brazo por los hombros y la besa en la frente, Haruka se recuesta en el hombro de él.

–Sí, de verdad que son un dolor de cabeza esos mocosos –Seiya le acaricia el brazo– pero no te desanimes, ya verás que pronto te reirás de las canas verdes que te han sacado –Haruka se ríe suavemente.

–Espero que eso sea pronto –se endereza y lo mira, él la suelta para buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

–Ah, por cierto, tengo algo para ti que sé que te animará.

–¿Sí?, ¿Qué es?

–Toma –le entrega una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno y doblada en cuatro partes, ella la desdobla y la observa con atención. En la hoja hay un dibujo de lo que parece ser ella, alta con el pelo corto pintado amarillo y una gran sonrisa, con un balón en la mano. Al lado hay un niño pequeño, con el pelo pintado color rojo con flores en una mano. Toda la hoja tiene dibujos de corazones y en la parte de abajo unas letras mal escritas que dicen "la quero mucho. de Shun". –el rostro de Haruka se ilumina y Seiya la mira sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento en su corazón.

–¡Ooohhh!, ¿Y esto? –le dice sonriendo

–¿Cómo?, ¿No sabes que es una carta de amor?

–Por supuesto que lo sé… –Haruka no deja de sonreír– ¿Y por qué me la entregas tú?

–Porque Shun me pidió que te la diera… –Haruka le da una mirada interrogante– Shun es el pelirrojo del primer año.

–Aaahhh, sí. Ya lo recuerdo –vuelve a sonreír.

–Sólo te advierto una cosa Haruka –Seiya la mira seriamente, apuntándola con su índice– no pienso convertirme en tu cartero… así que consigue un buzón o algo para las cartas de tus admiradores –los dos se ríen animadamente– ¿Ves? Sabía que te gustaría.

–Sí, tenías razón –Haruka continúa sonriendo y mirando la hoja, Seiya la besa en la frente y la abraza nuevamente, esta vez oliendo el aroma de su cabello.

* * *

Después de mucho meditar, Michiru se ha dado cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia Haruka han ido cambiando y cada vez son más fuertes. No puede evitarlo, pero la cercanía que ha logrado con ella no hace más que profundizar lo que siente. De todas maneras, tener su amistad es más que suficiente para ella, ya que duda que Haruka pueda corresponderle, aunque hay ocasiones en que parece ser que sí, que algo podría pasar entre ellas, se siente muy insegura y temerosa de confesarle su amor. Sospecha que Seiya también está enamorado de Haruka, y aunque sabe que ella no le corresponde, no puede dejar de sentirse celosa cada vez que él la abraza, la besa en la mejilla, e incluso cuando habla cercanamente con ella. A pesar de ello, Seiya también es su amigo, de hecho, junto con Haruka son sus únicas amistades, tanto dentro como fuera del colegio. En cuanto a sus sentimientos por Haruka, Michiru prefiere no poner en riesgo la amistad que tienen y continuar amándola en silencio, ya que no soportaría perderla por nada del mundo, deseándole que sea feliz, aunque sea con otra persona.

* * *

Algunas semanas más tarde

Lunes

6:15 AM.

_Despierto sobresaltada por el sonido de mi teléfono, me parece extraño que alguien me llame a esta hora. Sólo espero que no sea alguna mala noticia. De mala gana contesto, es Michiru, me llama para avisarme que ha amanecido enferma y que no irá a trabajar. _

_Es tan extraño, durante todo el día, sin darme cuenta, la he buscado con la mirada en los pasillos del colegio, me siento rara sin ella a mi lado. Hasta Seiya se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba, me preguntó si me sentía bien y no supe que contestarle, porque realmente no sé lo que me pasa._

Miércoles

Michiru ha estado enferma por unos días, con una fuerte gripe. Haruka y Seiya la han llamado los días anteriores para saber cómo sigue y por si necesita algo. También Darien ha estado pendiente de ella. Para Michiru es una experiencia nueva tener amigos que se preocupen por lo que le sucede y se den el tiempo de llamarla, pero no quiere molestarlos. Durante la tarde, su condición ha empeorado, se encuentra en cama y no tiene fuerzas ni siquiera para ir a buscar un vaso de agua. Por momentos se queda dormida, pero los intensos dolores musculares y de cabeza que tiene, no le permiten descansar. Al rato, el timbre de la puerta la despierta abruptamente, sin poder levantarse, se queda inmóvil hasta que lo escucha nuevamente. Con mucho dolor, se levanta y, lentamente camina por el pasillo afirmándose de las paredes. Bastante mareada, llega hasta la puerta y la abre. Allí se encuentra Haruka, quien entra y la mira con una expresión preocupada, lo cual provoca que una serie de sensaciones se desencadenen en Michiru. Sin darse cuenta, se arroja a sus brazos, la rubia la abraza y le acaricia la cabeza suavemente. Haruka se separa de Michiru y la observa detenidamente, al verla sonrojada y con una expresión de dolor, se le acerca y la besa en la frente, notando de inmediato la alta temperatura que tiene.

Haruka lleva a Michiru a su habitación y la ayuda a acostarse. Le acomoda las almohadas, la arropa, le trae agua para que tome su medicina, le coloca paños tibios para bajar la fiebre, suavemente le toma la mano, le acaricia el pelo, la mejilla.

Lágrimas caen por las mejillas de Michiru, ¿el motivo de su llanto? Haruka cree que por la fiebre y el dolor físico que siente. Michiru se siente débil y sensible, pero no sabe por qué llora. Al poco rato, se queda dormida tranquilamente. Un par de horas más tarde, despierta y se da cuenta de que Haruka está a su lado, leyendo una revista sentada en su cama, apoyada en el respaldo.

–Michiru, qué bueno que despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Haruka le pregunta con voz suave, acariciándole la mejilla.

–Mmmm, no lo sé, creo que un poco mejor. –Haruka se le acerca y la besa en la frente.

–Parece que todavía tienes fiebre… déjame ver –Haruka toma un termómetro que está en la mesita al lado de la cama y desabrocha algunos botones del pijama de Michiru, quien se tensa inmediatamente, mientras trata de disimular su nerviosismo mirando hacia un lado. La rubia coloca suavemente el termómetro bajo su brazo, y Michiru siente su corazón acelerado por el contacto de la mano de su amiga con su piel. Mientras esperan, Haruka acaricia su frente y mejilla, al tiempo que le cuenta algunos detalles de su día en el trabajo. Michiru piensa que ojalá ese momento fuera eterno.

–Sí, aún tienes un poco de fiebre –después de un momento, la rubia observa el termómetro con el ceño fruncido y Michiru la mira sonrojada, más por el roce que sintió cuando Haruka retiró el termómetro que por la fiebre. Le coloca nuevamente un paño húmedo en la frente– ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo ir a la cocina y prepararte algo rápido.

–Gracias, pero la verdad es que no siento deseos de comer.

–Pero debes alimentarte, es la única forma de que recuperes fuerzas… ¿O es que no confías en que puedas comer algo que yo cocine sin envenenarte? –Michiru se ríe suavemente y niega con la cabeza– Muy bien, entonces veré qué puedo preparar. –Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a la cocina. Mientras espera, Michiru no deja de sonreír. Al rato, Haruka regresa con una bandeja, ayuda a su amiga a sentarse en la cama, acomodándole las almohadas para sostenerla y, con paciencia, le da la sopa que preparó.

–Gracias, estaba deliciosa.

–¿Ves? Te dije que soy una excelente cocinera.

–Eso no fue lo que dijiste –Michiru le dice con una sonrisa.

–¿Ah no? Bueno, pero eso fue lo que quise decir. Ahora, debes ser una niña buena y tomar tu medicina –Michiru hace una mueca, Haruka sonríe y le da el medicamento. Luego, se dedica a conversarle con voz suave mientras continúa colocándole paños húmedos en la frente. Después, la lleva al baño y la acuesta nuevamente.

–Ya es tarde, es hora de dormir. –Michiru asiente, pero la mira con los ojos llorosos, Haruka le sonríe con ternura y la besa en la frente– No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar sola, duerme tranquila.

–¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

–Sí, aquí me voy a quedar, a tu lado. –Por largos segundos, se miran a los ojos, Haruka le acaricia la mejilla y Michiru coloca su mano sobre la de Haruka.

–Si quieres puedo prestarte un pijama para que estés más cómoda.

Después de unos momentos, Haruka se acuesta al lado de Michiru, con mucho cuidado para no molestarla. Sin embargo, lentamente se inclina sobre ella y, quitando un mechón de cabello de su cara, la besa en la frente y le da las buenas noches. La observa unos segundos y se coloca de lado sin dejar de mirarla. Luego, cierra los ojos y siente como Michiru se voltea lentamente hacia ella, estira su brazo y busca su mano. Al poco rato, ambas se duermen con las manos entrelazadas.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a quienes han leído y les ha gustado mi historia. También agradezco especialmente a quienes me dejan sus comentarios ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Estos días en mi casa me han servido para pensar en lo mucho que me gusta mi trabajo y en cuánto extraño a mis niños, pero sobre todo he pensado en lo que siento por Haruka. No puedo evitar tenerla en mi mente cada segundo del día… me hace tanta falta estar cerca de ella, escuchar su voz, sentir su aroma… ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto que siento?_

Lunes.

Al cabo de una semana, ya recuperada, Michiru vuelve al trabajo. Sus alumnos, quienes la extrañaban mucho, la reciben con flores, regalos y cartas, prometiéndole que la cuidarían para que no volviera a enfermarse. Darien, al igual que Seiya, la reciben sinceramente con cariño, lo cual ella agradece. El resto de sus compañeros no demuestran mayor interés en su presencia, lo cual realmente no le importa mucho.

Su amistad con Haruka continúa creciendo, al tiempo que también crece su amor secreto por ella. Todavía recuerda la noche en que ella se quedó a cuidarla en su casa. Al despertar esa mañana a su lado, sintiendo su aroma y su calor, no pudo evitar, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, rozar con su mano suavemente la piel del rostro de la rubia y bajar por su cuello y su brazo. La sensación que le provocó el contacto con aquella piel de porcelana y, el tenerla así con ella, en su cama, era simplemente exquisita. Hasta que Haruka despertó y luego tuvo que irse para ir al trabajo, entonces, la sensación de vacío que experimentó sólo la dejó de sentir cuando volvió a verla al día siguiente, cuando su amiga volvió a visitarla para ver cómo seguía de su enfermedad.

* * *

En la hora de recreo, después de su clase, Haruka se encuentra en el gimnasio contando los balones de básquetbol antes de guardarlos, ya que le ha pasado anteriormente que misteriosamente han desaparecido algunos. Varias veces pierde la cuenta al distraerse pensando en Michiru y en lo mucho que la extrañó cuando la aguamarina estuvo ausente del trabajo. También recuerda la cercanía que tuvieron aquel día que se quedó a dormir con ella. Haruka piensa que Michiru es más que una amiga especial y que ella a su vez, también parece sentir algo más profundo por la rubia, pero Haruka no sabe si podrá dar un paso más allá con ella, ya que cree que aún es muy pronto para eso, puede ser que si apresura las cosas, su amistad podría ponerse en riesgo. Además, todavía no tiene completamente claros sus sentimientos por ella. Es evidente que siente un cariño inmenso por su amiga y que también le gusta mucho, pero cree que eso no es suficiente. Con ese pensamiento, continúa contando los balones y, cuando está por terminar, Seiya ingresa al gimnasio y, en un movimiento rápido, le quita un balón para ir a encestarlo.

–¡Seiya!, ¡Dame ese balón!, ¿Qué no ves que los estoy contando? –Le grita aparentemente enojada.

–Ven por él si puedes. –Él le dice son una sonrisa burlona.

–Nooo, Seiya, entrégamelo que quiero terminar esto de una vez. –Ella le dice con voz cansada, Seiya la ignora y continúa rebotando el balón y encestándolo.

–Te dije que vengas por él… Si es que puedes quitármelo. –Continúa burlándose y vuelve a encestar.

–Te vas a arrepentir. –Haruka lo mira con expresión desafiante mientras se le acerca con las manos en la cintura. En un movimiento ágil, le arrebata el balón y lo encesta lanzándolo por encima de la cabeza de Seiya. Él gira para tomar el balón, pero la rubia pasa por su lado con rapidez y lo atrapa antes que él. Con una expresión de burla, lo mira y se da vuelta para dirigirse a guardar el balón en su lugar.

–¡Aaaggg!… ¡Ya perdí la cuenta otra vez!... ¡Me las vas a pagar Seiya! –Haruka lo persigue con intenciones de golpearlo, pero el pelinegro, por poco, logra esquivarla, ella insiste y logra hacerle una zancadilla que lo manda al suelo. Él se pone de pie rápidamente, la toma por la cintura y la besa en el cuello, Haruka se suelta y lo empuja en forma juguetona, ambos se ríen. Haruka recoge el balón del suelo y se lo lanza, golpeándolo en la cabeza, Seiya lo toma y se lo lanza con fuerza a la rubia de vuelta, quien dando un salto, lo atrapa. Haruka le da la espalda y comienza a encestar el balón con facilidad varias veces, Seiya se le acerca con las manos en los bolsillos y se coloca a su lado.

–Oye Haru, ¿Por qué no vamos hoy en la noche a tomar algo por ahí? –Haruka se detiene y toma el balón rodeándolo con un brazo y apoyándolo en su cadera, mirando a Seiya los ojos.

–¿Solos tú y yo? –Él asiente– ¿Como en una cita? –Él vuelve a asentir. Haruka comienza a reírse en la cara de Seiya– No seas ridículo Seiya, ni aunque fueras el último hombre del mundo… Ya, déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a contar los balones.

Martes.

Las cosas van bien para Haruka, sus clases las está realizando cada vez mejor y sus alumnos en general están contentos de que ella sea su profesora, especialmente los más pequeños, quienes le demuestran constantemente su cariño por ella. Además, ahora que Michiru está de vuelta en el trabajo, todo le resulta más fácil, ya que está de mejor ánimo. Su compañía y amistad significan mucho para la rubia, además que ya es imposible negar que se siente atraída por ella.

Por la mañana en una hora libre que tiene, la secretaria de Darien, Emi, le avisa que él la necesita en su oficina. Haruka acude de inmediato, con ansiedad por saber de qué se tratará el asunto, pero va tranquila porque está casi segura de que no ha cometido ningún error.

–Darien… ¿Me necesitabas?

–Sí Haruka, pasa. Toma asiento. –Ella se sienta frente a él y lo mira expectante, él termina lo que estaba escribiendo, cierra calmadamente su cuaderno y la mira entrecruzando sus dedos sobre el escritorio– Cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido en tus clases?

–Bastante bien, no he tenido problemas en los últimos días… mis planificaciones están al día y también los libros de clases… ya tengo puestas varias calificaciones… –Haruka lo mira confusa, no sabe qué más decirle ni por qué la mandó a llamar.

–Y dime, Haruka, ¿te ha gustado trabajar aquí?

–La verdad es que sí… al principio fue muy difícil… pero me he dado cuenta que me gusta mucho lo que hago y sé que puedo hacerlo mejor aún. Además, tengo buenos amigos aquí, que me han apoyado bastante y eso lo hace mucho más llevadero.

–Bueno, me alegro. La verdad es que te llamé porque… –suena su teléfono, Haruka lo mira casi desesperada, él observa la pantalla y corta la llamada– Disculpa la interrupción, te llamé porque quiero felicitarte por tu trabajo, he recibido muy buenos comentarios de tus colegas y también de algunos padres de los estudiantes –Haruka sonríe, Darien le devuelve la sonrisa y continúa hablando– Por lo que he visto en tus clases, me he dado cuenta que eres una profesora destacada, tus lecciones son excelentes, motivantes y bien estructuradas, tienes mucha energía y buena llegada con los estudiantes, además de un carácter fuerte que es necesario con estos niños para mantener la disciplina. Bueno Haruka, la verdad es que estoy muy contento de tenerte aquí trabajando con nosotros.

–Vaya… esto no me lo esperaba… muchas gracias por tus palabras Darien, de verdad me animan a continuar trabajando con más ganas.

Haruka sale de la oficina con una agradable sensación de dicha, no pensó que a tan poco tiempo de estar trabajando podría recibir felicitaciones del director. Sin dudarlo, corre a contarle a Michiru, ya que es la primera persona en quien piensa para compartir su alegría.

Miércoles.

Esa tarde, Darien citó a una reunión urgente a todos los profesores para dar a conocer una información relevante. Les dice que el próximo fin de semana, desde el viernes en adelante, se realizará un importante congreso de educación, al que todos deben asistir, el cual se efectuará en una localidad ubicada a unas dos horas de camino de su ciudad. El congreso consistirá en una serie de conferencias dictadas por respetables expertos en educación, con una duración de tres días, se llevará a cabo en un hotel de la zona y cada profesor tendrá cubierto el traslado, alimentación y hospedaje.

Mientras Darien cuenta los detalles, Haruka observa las miradas cómplices entre Seiya y los demás, quienes sonríen y se secretean. Michiru más tarde le explica que cada año se realizan actividades similares y, generalmente, algunos aprovechan estas ocasiones en que están fuera de la ciudad para trasnochar y salir a beber y divertirse.

–Aaahh, me lo imaginaba… Y estoy segura que es Seiya el más entusiasta, aunque los demás no se quedan atrás, ya tuve la oportunidad de verlos en acción… ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿No te diviertes en estos seminarios?, ¿No sales con los demás?

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque esto es parte de mi trabajo, a mí me interesa perfeccionarme y ser cada día una mejor profesora. En esta profesión nunca debes dejar de estudiar, siempre debes estar actualizada. –Michiru le habla muy seriamente, mientras ambas caminan por los pasillos vacíos del colegio.

–Sí, por supuesto, eso es muy importante… el trabajo está primero pero, ¿Por qué nunca compartes con los demás fuera del colegio?

–Son ellos los que no quieren compartir conmigo.

–Mmmm… pero tú tampoco quieres compartir con ellos.

–No.

–Pero no son malas personas, a mí me tratan muy bien y eso que ni siquiera puedo recordar los nombres de todos. Además, he visto que ahora son más amables contigo.

–Eso sólo es cuando tú estás cerca. La verdad es que a mí no me soportan.

–¿Puedo saber por qué? –Michiru suspira y la mira fijamente en silencio por largos segundos, Haruka le devuelve la mirada– No me quieres decir.

–No, no es eso.

–¿Entonces?, ¿Es que no confías en mí?

–¡No!, por supuesto que confío en ti. Tú… eres mi… mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga… es sólo que, es algo de lo que me cuesta mucho hablar. –Ambas se quedan en silencio por un rato.

–Está bien, no tienes que decirme si no quieres. –Haruka le sonríe con una expresión de desilusión– Vámonos, te dejo en tu casa.

Haruka se dirige al estacionamiento y Michiru la sigue. Durante el camino a su casa, las dos van en silencio, Michiru sintiéndose culpable de no poder contarle a su amiga parte de su pasado. Al llegar, Haruka se estaciona afuera del edificio de Michiru, apaga el motor y la mira, tomándole la mano.

–Ya, Michiru, no pienses más en esto. No te sientas mal, no estás obligada a contarme toda tu vida.

–Es que, la verdad, me da miedo decirte.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque si te cuento, quizás ya no quieras ser mi amiga y me dejes sola, como los demás. –Michiru la mira con tristeza.

–No, no digas eso. No hay nada que puedas decirme que haga que me aleje de ti. –Le acaricia la mejilla, Michiru baja la mirada y se queda en silencio unos momentos.

–Está bien. Vamos, te invito un café.

Más tarde, las dos se encuentran en el departamento de Michiru, sentadas en el sofá bebiendo una taza de café con galletas. Haruka nota que Michiru está intranquila, pero decide quedarse callada para no presionar a su amiga, hasta que ella quiera romper el silencio.

–Bueno… creo que estás esperando que te responda. –Michiru deja la taza en la mesita de centro.

–No. Ya te dije que no tienes que contarme si no quieres. –Haruka también deja su taza.

–No, la verdad es que he pensado que sería bueno contártelo… quizás me haría bien y me ayudaría a cerrar ese capítulo. –Michiru respira profundamente– Bueno… hace tiempo atrás… yo llevaba cerca de un año trabajando en el colegio… y… –Hace una pausa, ya que la voz se le quiebra, Haruka se le acerca y le toma la mano, lo que hace que las emociones afloren en Michiru y comience a llorar. La rubia la abraza y ella llora por un rato, sintiéndose segura en aquellos brazos, desahogándose de todas las tristezas que ha pasado y que sigue pasando hasta el día de hoy. Una vez que se calma, decide seguir adelante con la historia.

–Desde que llegué a trabajar al colegio, me llevaba bien con algunos de mis compañeros, pero había una profesora mayor que yo que no me soportaba, su nombre era Ema. Ella siempre trataba de ponerme mal con Darien y con los demás, haciendo comentarios negativos sobre mí, esparciendo rumores de que yo era una inexperta y mala profesora, que todo lo solucionaba coqueteando con quien fuera. Un día hasta llegó a decir que yo quería tener sexo con su novio, quien era el profesor de matemáticas, en agradecimiento por unos favores que le había pedido. –Haruka se estremece, sin poder evitar pensar en su propia historia– Claro que yo no me enteré hasta mucho después, por lo que no pude defenderme a tiempo de los rumores. Los demás no me conocían, así que le creían a Ema todo lo que decía sobre mí. El problema era que ella estaba muy celosa porque su novio me buscaba todo el tiempo, aunque yo no le hacía caso, él insistía en hablarme.

Michiru hace una pausa para ir a buscar un vaso de agua y ofrecerle algo más a Haruka, quien le recibe otro café. Luego, vuelve a su asiento al lado de la rubia y continúa con su relato.

–La mayoría de los profesores comenzaron a alejarse de mí y noté que en varias ocasiones se quedaban callados cuando yo entraba, pero no le di importancia en ese momento, hasta que sin darme cuenta, me quedé sola. Sólo Darien me apoyaba, pero él había asumido hace poco el cargo de director, por lo que estaba con exceso de trabajo, así que no lo veía mucho… En ese tiempo, llegó a trabajar un profesor nuevo, Alan, era muy simpático y atractivo. –Haruka frunce levemente el ceño– Pronto nos hicimos amigos y, por supuesto comenzaron los rumores, decían que yo lo estaba intentando seducir, seguramente para aprovecharme de él… El asunto fue que sí nos enamoramos… –Haruka se tensa y siente que ya no quiere seguir escuchando– Bueno… yo me enamoré de él… pero él sólo se estaba riendo de mí, ya que andaba con varias e incluso se jactaba de ello frente a los demás. Todos sabían que me engañaba pero siempre se ponían de su lado, así que nadie me lo dijo, y yo como tonta le creía todo lo que me decía –Michiru aprieta los puños– Entonces, esta profesora que me odiaba, Ema, fue la que me contó de sus andanzas, hubieras visto su expresión de satisfacción al ver mi reacción… yo no podía creer que Alan me hubiese engañado, pero lo enfrenté y… terminamos.

–No puedo creerlo, qué desgraciado… Y los demás, no tenían por qué tratarte así.

–Eso no fue lo peor… –Haruka la mira fijamente, expectante– Una semana después, me di cuenta que estaba embarazada…

–¡Queeeé! –Haruka por poco deja de respirar.

–Sí, así que fui a hablar con Alan, con la esperanza de que solucionáramos las cosas y quizás volviéramos. Él por supuesto se negó y le contó a todo el mundo del embarazo y que el hijo no era de él…

–Pero Michiru… ¿Y el bebé? –A la aguamarina se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

–Los médicos me dijeron que… por la tensión y… por otros problemas de salud que tuve… –Haruka le toma la mano entre las suyas.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Lo perdí… y al tiempo después que volví al trabajo, supe que los rumores eran que lo había abortado… –Haruka le acaricia la mejilla y le limpia suavemente las lágrimas– Después de eso estuve a punto de renunciar, pero Darien me convenció de no hacerlo. A fines de ese año, despidió a Alan, también a Ema y su novio y hubo un par más de profesores que renunciaron. Pero aunque luego llegó gente nueva, nunca pude confiar en nadie, me alejé de las pocas amistades que tenía y me dediqué cien por ciento a mi trabajo. Me pasó muchas veces que las personas me juzgaban sin conocerme, hasta el día de hoy me pasa, casi todos me consideran altanera, antipática y aburrida… bueno, ya te has dado cuenta como me tratan la mayoría de los profesores… –Haruka asiente– Yo sé que parece que no, pero en el fondo me duele su indiferencia, aunque no sé si estoy dispuesta a cambiar mi forma de ser con ellos… –Michiru suspira– Sólo hasta que llegó Seiya al colegio, comencé a conversar con alguien más aparte de Darien… pero no quiere decir que confiara en él, quizás todavía no confío en él completamente.

–Seiya es una buena persona… aunque a veces es un poco fastidioso, es un buen amigo… Pero me imagino que debió insistir mucho para que le dirigieras la palabra –ambas sonríen levemente.

–Sí, así fue… pero la verdad es que tú eres la primera persona en la que he podido confiar y con la que he logrado tener una relación de amistad después de tanto tiempo.

–Me alegra que sea así Michiru… y, no lo olvides, yo siempre voy a ser tu amiga y estaré a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. –Michiru le sonríe levemente– De verdad siento mucho lo que te pasó, no merecías algo así y nada de eso fue tu culpa. De verdad creo que fuiste muy valiente para soportar todo lo que te sucedió y continuar en este trabajo.

–Gracias Haruka... por escucharme y… por comprender.

–No me des las gracias, para eso somos las amigas. –Se abrazan mientras Haruka le acaricia el pelo. Michiru cierra los ojos por un momento, luego se separa un poco de ella y pasa su mano por el rostro de su amiga.

–Te quiero mucho Haruka –le dice mirándola a los ojos, Haruka le sonríe.

–Yo también a ti.

* * *

**Esta vez me demoré un poco más en actualizar, sólo puedo culpar al trabajo que no me deja mucho tiempo libre.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque no son muchos, me motivan a seguir :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Jueves.

A la hora de almuerzo, Haruka se dirige a buscar a Michiru a su salón. Mientras camina, no puede dejar de pensar en el día anterior y la conversación que tuvo con su amiga, el saber lo mucho que ella ha sufrido, le provoca un dolor indescriptible y todo lo que quiere es apoyarla y hacerla feliz. Cuando entra al salón y la ve sentada en su escritorio, concentrada escribiendo, siente un estremecimiento en su corazón, por lo que se le acerca y la abraza, lo cual sorprende a Michiru, pero inmediatamente le corresponde el abrazo, dándose cuenta que Haruka quiere reconfortarla por lo que conversaron ayer. Luego, la rubia le ayuda a guardar sus cosas y ambas se retiran hacia el comedor, caminando por un pasillo solitario.

–Oye Haruka… quería preguntarte… ¿Desde cuándo no tienes novio?

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –Le responde frunciendo el ceño.

–A nada, sólo es curiosidad.

–Mmmm, no sé, hace tiempo que no tengo una relación formal… aunque no te voy a negar que he tenido varias aventuras.

–Me lo imagino.

–¿Por qué te lo imaginas?

–No lo sé… sólo que pareces el tipo de persona que suele tener muchos romances.

–¿Cómo?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Bueno, tú eres muy coqueta y… –Haruka la mira seriamente con el ceño fruncido– Nada… no quiero decir nada. Dime y… ¿no te gustaría tener una relación estable con alguien?

–Sí… podría ser. –Responde sin mucho ánimo.

–Y… ¿qué hay de Seiya?, él podría ser tu novio. –Le dice bromeando, Haruka ríe.

–¿Sigues con eso?, ya te dije que es sólo mi amigo y que no me interesa nada más con él… ¿Pero qué hay de ti?, tú podrías ser novia de Seiya.

–¿Yo? –Michiru pregunta divertida.

–Sí, estoy segura que a él le encantaría la idea.

–¿Ah sí?... Pues no lo sé, tendríamos que preguntarle a quién de las dos prefiere. –Ambas se ríen.

–¿Y de qué se ríen mis hermosas colegas? –Seiya se les acerca y las observa de pies a cabeza, deleitándose con la belleza de ambas.

–De nada que te importe. –Haruka le dice aun sonriendo. Michiru se acerca a Seiya.

–Seiya, tenemos una pregunta para ti –Haruka le hace una seña de que guarde silencio, pero ella no le hace caso– Si tuvieras que elegir a una de nosotras para que fuera tu novia, ¿quién sería? –Michiru le pregunta riendo.

–Ooohh, que interesante, esa es una pregunta muy difícil… Veamos… –se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño– Mmm, sí, realmente es una pregunta difícil… pero creo que definitivamente a ti Michiru… –Haruka frunce levemente los labios– …de lunes a viernes, y a Haruka para los fines de semana.

–¡Seiya!, ¡qué falta de respeto! –Los tres se ríen de buena gana.

–¿Y tú Haruka? –Seiya le palmotea suavemente la espalda.

–¿Yo qué?

–Si tuvieras que elegir entre una novia o un novio, ¿a quién elegirías?, ¿a Michiru o a mí?

–¡Seiya!, ¡Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso!... –Enojada le responde, Seiya y Michiru se miran ligeramente preocupados. –Por supuesto que a Michiru. –Le dice seriamente– Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo demasiado. –Luego de un par de segundos, los tres se ríen y se van caminando hasta las escaleras. Seiya agarra a Haruka y le desordena el pelo juguetonamente, ella lo persigue para devolverle el gesto. Michiru los mira pensativa, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

En la tarde.

En este día todo había ido bien para Haruka, hasta la hora de salida, en que tuvo un acalorado intercambio de opiniones con el padre de uno de sus estudiantes, quien le reclamaba por considerar que ella estaba siendo muy exigente con su hijo, que el niño no estaba feliz de participar en su clase y que ella sería la culpable si obtenía bajas calificaciones. La rubia profesora intentaba explicarle que ella debía exigir a sus alumnos para mantenerlos motivados, que las calificaciones debían ganárselas y que ella también valoraba el esfuerzo y la perseverancia, no tan sólo la perfección. Cada palabra que ella le decía, era como si se las llevara el viento, ya que el señor no logró comprender su punto y Haruka decidió dejar las cosas así y arreglárselas después con el alumno en su clase.

Agotada, se dirige con paso lento al salón de Michiru, sin ganas de darle más vueltas al asunto y deseando cambiar de aire lo antes posible, ya que bastante le costó mantener la calma y no dejarse exasperar por la discusión que tuvo momentos atrás. Cuando entró, vio que la aguamarina estaba sentada en su escritorio trabajando, por lo que decidió sentarse en uno de los pupitres más cercanos a ella.

–¿Ya es hora de irnos? –Michiru le pregunta sin levantar la vista.

–Síii, ya vámonos… –Haruka suspira pesadamente– Lo único que quiero en este momento es relajarme.

–¿Pasó algo? –Le pregunta mientras sigue escribiendo.

–Sí… pero luego te cuento… Oye… ¿Por qué no salimos a algún lado?

–Mmmm, no… lo siento, no puedo.

–Aaah, Michiru vamos… Podríamos ir a comer algo delicioso por ahí y conversamos, así te cuento lo que me pasó.

–No Haruka, es que tengo mucho trabajo.

–Pero Michiru, si ya es la hora de salida… Vamos que tengo mucha hambre, no seas tan trabajólica. –Haruka le dice haciendo pucheros, Michiru deja de escribir y la mira seriamente.

–Ya te dije que no puedo. Claro, para ti es fácil disponer de tu tiempo, ya que no tienes que revisar tareas, confeccionar guías de refuerzo o material de apoyo, ni corregir exámenes, sólo tienes que presentarte en las clases y hacer un par de ejercicios. –Haruka frunce el ceño y se pone de pie, mirándola con seriedad.

–Está bien si no quieres salir conmigo, pero no tienes derecho a menospreciar mi trabajo. –La rubia sale del salón sintiéndose ofendida, Michiru se queda sentada atónita, no puede creer que le haya dicho eso a su amiga, su mejor amiga y la persona que ama tanto. La trató tal como acostumbra a relacionarse con los demás.

Saliendo del salón, Haruka por poco choca con Seiya, quien va caminando abrazado con una joven profesora rubia de cabello largo. Ambos la miran e intentan hablarle, pero ella sigue caminando con rapidez hasta las escaleras, donde la pierden de vista.

–Vaya, Haruka se ve muy molesta.

–Sí, qué raro… ¿Y qué le habrá pasado? –Seiya cuestiona con el ceño fruncido.

–Seguramente Michiru le dijo algo, ya ves que venía saliendo de su salón.

–No creo… ellas son amigas, así que dudo que Michiru le haya hecho algo.

–Si tú lo dices… pero te apuesto que fue culpa de Michiru, aunque sean amigas, ella suele comportarse de manera extraña, así que no dudo que algo le dijo.

–Ya Minako, no hables mal de Michiru, por si no lo sabes ella… –En ese momento, ven que la aguamarina sale prácticamente corriendo de su salón, con sus cosas colgando de un brazo y su chaqueta a medio poner, dando un portazo y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

–¿Ves?, te dije que fue culpa de ella, seguramente va corriendo a pedirle perdón… –Seiya se queda en silencio unos segundos, analizando la situación, hasta que se da vuelta a ver a su compañera– …pero yo creo que Haruka no debería…

–Ya cállate niña, ¿que no ves que no me dejas pensar? –La abraza y le desordena el pelo en forma juguetona, ambos se ríen, aunque Seiya sigue pensando en la actitud de sus dos amigas.

En el estacionamiento Haruka, bastante ofuscada, ya ha guardado sus cosas en el auto y se dispone a subir en él cuando escucha unos pasos y una voz agitada tras ella.

–¡Haruka!... ¡Espera! –La aludida se da vuelta y ve a Michiru corriendo hacia ella, con su chaqueta puesta sólo en un brazo, con la mitad de sus cosas en sus manos y el resto regadas por el suelo. –Perdóname Haruka… de verdad siento mucho lo que te dije… No sé por qué lo hice. –La aguamarina le dice con una expresión de angustia.

–Está bien Michiru, te entiendo… No debí insistir tanto en que saliéramos, yo sé que tu trabajo es muy importante para ti… mucho más que yo. –Michiru deja caer el resto de sus pertenencias y la abraza fuertemente.

–No Haruka, por favor no pienses eso… –Se separa un poco de ella y la mira a los ojos– Para mí tú eres… lo más importante que tengo en la vida… es sólo que estoy un poco estresada y reaccioné de mala manera, pero de verdad me siento muy mal por lo que te dije. No merecías que te tratara de esa forma… por favor perdóname… ¿Me perdonas Haruka? –Michiru estira su brazo y acaricia la mejilla de su amiga, hasta que esta asiente y le sonríe. La rubia le ayuda a colocar la chaqueta correctamente y a recoger sus cosas. Luego ambas se suben al auto.

–¿Entonces no piensas que mis clases son poca cosa?

–Por supuesto que no. Sé que te planificas seriamente tus clases y que te esfuerzas bastante en ellas… De verdad te admiro mucho Haruka y creo que eres una excelente profesora… Yo no sería capaz de hacer lo que tú haces con tanta facilidad… Y no lo digo para hacerte sentir bien después de la estupidez que te dije, de verdad lo pienso... –Michiru le toma la mano– Oye y… ¿Todavía está en pie la invitación a cenar?

–Mmmm sí… si tú quieres. –Haruka le responde desanimada mientras se suelta de Michiru, pone en marcha el auto y salen del colegio. La aguamarina la observa en silencio y baja la cabeza, pensando el por qué se habrá dejado llevar por su mal humor, lo cual cree que podría haber arruinado su relación con su mejor amiga y amor secreto. En eso, no se da cuenta que el auto se detiene.

–Ya vamos Michiru, ¿O te vas a quedar ahí sentada? –La rubia le habla desde fuera del auto con una gran sonrisa, mientras le abre la puerta.

–Pensé que seguías molesta conmigo. –Michiru toma la mano de Haruka, quien le ayuda a bajarse.

–¿Molesta?, claro que no. Lo que pasó ya lo olvidé, lo que no puedo olvidar es el hambre que tengo… ¿No ves que en mi trabajo gasto mucha energía y necesito reponerla? –Michiru la mira con ternura y se acerca a abrazarla mientras huele el aroma de su cuello, Haruka le corresponde el abrazo.

–¿Haruka?, ¿Te dije que te quiero mucho? –Le pregunta sin soltarla.

–Mmmm, hoy no. –Se separa un poco de ella, aún abrazándola. Ambas se miran a los ojos, sonriendo.

Viernes.

A primera hora, todos se dirigen en un transporte privado a la ciudad en que se realizará el congreso de educación. Luego de más de dos horas de camino, llegan al hotel. Allí, las habitaciones ya han sido asignadas por Darien, quien obviamente puso a Michiru y Haruka juntas, para decepción de sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes esperaban poder estar más cerca de Haruka sin que Michiru estuviera todo el tiempo junto a ella. Seiya y Darien se ubican en una habitación en el mismo piso de la de ellas y el resto de los profesores en distintas habitaciones del piso superior.

Haruka y Michiru se encuentran en una habitación amplia, con dos camas. En un costado hay un ventanal con vista al mar, el cual cautiva la atención de Michiru por unos momentos, mientras Haruka se entretiene con la televisión, tirada en su cama.

Luego, mientras ordena sus pertenencias, Michiru decide poner fin a la duda que tiene hace tiempo sobre Haruka.

–Haruka… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Mmmm? –Ella no despega la vista de la televisión, Michiru se sienta en la cama, a su lado.

–Pero no tienes que responderme si no quieres.

–Está bien.

–Tú… Mmmm… ¿Has… tenido… –Haruka deja de ver la pantalla y vuelve la vista hacia su amiga, al notar que está dando muchos rodeos para preguntar– ¿Has tenido… novia alguna vez?

–Sí. –Le contesta en forma despreocupada pero con una mirada algo divertida al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Michiru.

–Pero… ¿También… has tenido novio?

–Sí. –Haruka sonríe abiertamente– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Mmmm… Bueno… Yo quería saber… Disculpa si te incomodé –Haruka no puede evitar reírse.

–Pero si la que está incómoda eres tú.

–Bueno sí, pero no te rías de mí.

–Perdóname Michiru pero es que no puedo evitarlo… ya… ya no me río más. –Michiru se para de la cama con expresión enojada y vuelve a terminar de ordenar sus cosas. Haruka se levanta y la abraza por detrás, dándole un beso en la sien, sonriendo por lo adorable que se ve la aguamarina en ese momento. –¿Y puedo saber por qué te interesa mi vida amorosa? –Le pregunta sin soltarla de su abrazo, besándola ahora en la mejilla.

–Bueno… yo… –Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la interrumpen, es Seiya, quien les avisa que Darien las manda a llamar, ya que las están esperando para inscribirse en las conferencias, por lo que las dos salen rápidamente de la habitación.

Después de inscribirse y recibir sus identificaciones y materiales de apoyo, todos se reúnen en uno de los salones para asistir a la primera conferencia, la cual fue extensa pero interesante. Para Haruka, esta experiencia fue bastante provechosa, ya que aprendió cosas nuevas que le servirán en su trabajo. A su lado estuvo sentada Michiru, quien permaneció muy concentrada tomando notas. Detrás de ellas estaba Seiya, quien cada cierto tiempo se empeñaba en distraer a Haruka, hablándole al oído y haciéndole bromas, hasta que Darien lo reprendió. En la tarde, el grupo se divide para asistir a diferentes conferencias según sus especializaciones o intereses, por lo que Haruka y Michiru van a distintos salones.

Cuando la conferencia ya ha comenzado, Haruka ve que Seiya entra al salón y se sienta a su lado.

–Seiya, ¿qué haces aquí? –le susurra.

–Shhh, déjame escuchar.

–Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en otra conferencia?, esta no es de tu área.

–Shhh, cállate Haruka, pon atención. –Haruka frunce el ceño y vuelve su atención a los expositores. Entonces, Seiya estira su brazo y le toma la mano, ella lo mira pero él continúa mirando al frente. De vez en cuando, él la acaricia suavemente con su pulgar, sin importarle que ella se suelte de su mano una y otra vez. Para Seiya es una sensación muy agradable estar así con Haruka, en cambio para ella, no es la gran cosa. Al finalizar la exposición, ambos se retiran del salón.

–Nunca pensé verte tan interesado en la educación física –Haruka lo mira analizadoramente.

–Por supuesto que me interesa, ¿acaso no sabes que soy un profesor muy versátil?

–¿Ah sí? Eso me gustaría verlo.

–Cuando quieras. –Ambos se miran sonriendo de forma burlesca.

Más tarde, todos se ponen de acuerdo para juntarse en la noche a beber algo en el bar del hotel. Luego, Haruka y Michiru se encuentran en su habitación. Haruka está lista, con un maquillaje muy sutil y vestida con una blusa color morado, un jeans ajustado y zapatos de taco medio.

–Vamos Michiru, sólo será un rato… pedimos algo de beber, conversamos, bromeamos y regresamos temprano. –Haruka le dice mientras toma su chaqueta para colocársela.

–No, de verdad no tengo ganas –Michiru le contesta sentada en su cama, con un libro en la mano y con expresión cansada.

–Por favor, acompáñame, no seas así –Haruka le insiste, Michiru la mira fijamente, está a punto de cambiar de idea, pero sabe que los demás no la quieren allí con ellos y a ella tampoco le interesa estar con gente que la desprecia– Bueno Haruka… yo…

–No… está bien Michiru, no te sientas obligada a ir si no quieres. Discúlpame por insistir tanto.

La rubia se coloca la chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta, se detiene y voltea para ver a Michiru, quien la observa todavía con el libro en la mano, con una expresión en sus ojos que Haruka no logra descifrar.

–Si quieres me quedo a acompañarte.

–No, claro que no. Ve y diviértete. –Michiru le sonríe levemente, Haruka abre la puerta– ¿Haruka? –Ella se voltea nuevamente– Cuídate, ¿sí? –La rubia asiente con una sonrisa y se va.

En el bar del hotel, Haruka se encuentra con Seiya y los demás. Todos están muy animados, bebiendo y conversando. A medida que la noche avanza, las risas son incontrolables y siguen pidiendo tragos y bebiendo sin límite. Más tarde, todos se encuentran bastante ebrios, por lo que poco a poco deciden retirarse, ya que al otro día deben levantarse temprano para asistir a otra conferencia. Del grupo, Seiya y Haruka quedan de los últimos, ya que ella se siente demasiado mareada para ponerse de pie y él la espera un momento.

Riéndose, ambos caminan con dificultad por uno de los pasillos del hotel, Seiya lleva la chaqueta de Haruka y ella se afirma del brazo de él para no caerse, aunque él está tan borracho como ella. Haruka entra al ascensor tropezándose y apoya su espalda en la pared riéndose más aún. Seiya se le acerca y la abraza mientras el ascensor comienza a subir. Haruka le corresponde el abrazo. Repentinamente, Seiya se separa un poco de ella y, sin soltarla, la besa en los labios.

Seiya y Haruka entran trastabillando en la habitación, besándose apasionadamente. Producto de alcohol pierden el equilibrio y caen torpemente sobre la cama. Haruka intenta incorporarse pero Seiya la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza.

–Seiya –Haruka le toma las manos, tratando de zafarse de él.

–Shhh, no digas nada, ven... –Vuelve a atrapar sus labios con los suyos, mientras la acaricia suavemente. Sin darse cuenta, Seiya comienza a tocarla con mayor intensidad, besando su cuello y su boca mientras con una de sus manos toca sus pechos y con la otra le acaricia la espalda. La respiración de ambos se acelera notablemente y Seiya baja su mano por el cuerpo de Haruka, acariciando su cintura y su cadera. Haruka deja escapar unos suaves gemidos y rodea el cuello de Seiya con sus brazos, profundizando el beso. Seiya se separa un poco de ella y hábilmente le desabotona la blusa mientras besa su cuello.

* * *

**¡Noooo!, ¡Pobre Michiru!... ¿Por qué Haruka tenía que caer en los brazos de Seiya? ¡No es justo!**

**Agradezco mucho a quienes leen y me dejan sus comentarios ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Me arrepiento de no haber ido con Haruka al bar, no sé por qué le dije que no iría si yo lo que quería era estar con ella. Es decir, quiero estar con ella en todo momento. Tengo claro que los demás me odian y eso realmente me tiene sin cuidado, no me importa si les molesta mi presencia, debí haber ido._

_Me quedé aquí sola y cuando ella se fue, no sé por qué tenía la tonta idea de que se arrepentiría de dejarme, regresaría y se quedaría conmigo, si fui yo la que le insistió para que saliera. Hasta unas lágrimas derramé. Han pasado horas desde que se fue y ni siquiera he podido dormir pensando en ella, en que estuve a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos. Debí hacerlo… estoy casi segura de que ella me corresponde. Si lo hubiese hecho… tal vez estaríamos juntas ahora._

* * *

Haruka se deja besar y tocar por Seiya, a pesar de lo mareada y somnolienta que se siente, lo besa de vuelta, pero no lo toca, sólo lo abraza por el cuello. Casi sin demora, él la tiene desnuda en su parte superior, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca y sus pechos suaves y perfectos. Seiya se coloca sobre ella y la acaricia con firmeza mientras besa su cuello y va bajando por su clavícula.

–Seiya… no… no sigas –En un instante de lucidez, Haruka le dice entre leves gemidos.

–Por qué… qué pasa –Le responde mientras besa sus pechos.

–Es que… ahhh –Seiya acaricia su entrepierna– ¡Seiya! –Le agarra las manos para que la deje de tocar.

–Qué pasa… dime… –Se suelta y sigue besándola y tocando su entrepierna con más fuerza.

–Es que… ahhh… es que… Michiru se va a enojar.

–¡Queeeé! –Seiya se detiene abruptamente y la mira a los ojos– ¿Qué tiene que ver Michiru?

–¡Nada! –Haruka lo empuja con fuerza hacia el lado y trata de pararse pero se cae de la cama. Se estira para tomar su blusa y, con mucha dificultad, se la pone, abrochando algunos botones.

–Pero Haruka, no… no te vayas –El pelinegro intenta tomarla del brazo, pero ella se suelta–. Haruka… por favor quédate –Seiya le ruega mientras ella a gatas recoge su chaqueta del suelo y avanza prácticamente arrastrándose hasta la puerta, se afirma de la perilla para pararse, la abre y se va.

Michiru despierta al escuchar un leve ruido en la puerta, como un rasguño. Luego silencio. Al poco rato vuelve a escuchar el rasguño en la puerta por varios segundos, seguido de un ruido metálico en el suelo. Luego, nuevamente silencio. Repentinamente un fuerte golpe en la puerta y otro ruido en el suelo hacen que salte de la cama y abra la puerta, encontrándose con Haruka en el piso, con una mano en la frente.

–¡Haruka!, ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Te golpeaste? –Michiru se agacha, le recoge la llave y la chaqueta y la toma de la cintura para ayudarla a pararse– ¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte, afírmate de mí. –Con dificultad, ya que la rubia es bastante más alta que ella, la ayuda a entrar en la habitación.

–Sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco mareada… parece que bebí demasiado. –le habla apenas modulando las palabras, Michiru la mira con una ceja levantada mientras cierra la puerta con el pie.

–Sí, así parece… ven, acuéstate. –La lleva hacia su cama.

–No, espera, quiero ir al baño primero.

–¿Puedes ir sola?

–Sí –Haruka entra al baño balanceándose de un lado a otro, Michiru la mira preocupada. Al rato se escucha otro golpe en el suelo, la aguamarina abre rápidamente la puerta y ve a Haruka nuevamente en el piso, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano.

–Pero Haruka… –Michiru suspira– Ven, yo te ayudo –le ayuda a pararse y la acerca al lavabo para que termine de asearse. Luego, la lleva a la cama y la sienta, le ayuda a quitar los zapatos y el pantalón. La acuesta y Haruka cierra los ojos, Michiru la arropa y le acaricia la mejilla, la rubia medianamente abre los ojos y le sonríe levemente, volviendo a cerrarlos. La aguamarina le acaricia la frente, quitando el cabello que la cubre, cuando nota el chichón que empieza a aparecer en ella. Suspirando nuevamente, va al frigobar y saca una lata fría de refresco para colocarla en la frente de su amiga, para así disminuir un poco la hinchazón. Al sentir el frío, Haruka gruñe ligeramente, sin despertar, Michiru sonríe tiernamente y se le acerca, dándole un leve beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Haruka se encuentra en la cama con Seiya, ambos están completamente desnudos, besándose con pasión. Él se coloca sobre ella, mientras la rubia lo rodea con sus brazos y separa sus piernas para dejarlo entrar en ella.

–Haruka –escucha su nombre entre sus propios gemidos.

–Haruka –vuelve a escuchar. Los movimientos de Seiya sobre ella son tan intensos que siente que toda la habitación se balancea junto con ellos. La sensación es increíble, Haruka siente como todo su cuerpo arde y un intenso orgasmo la invade.

–¡Haruka! –Con un sobresalto abre los ojos y se da cuenta que Michiru está sentada frente a ella, sacudiéndola por los hombros– Despierta, que ya es muy tarde. –Haruka se frota los ojos y ve que Michiru la mira fijamente con una expresión divertida.

–¿Q-qué pasa? –Haruka le pregunta algo nerviosa.

–¿Estabas soñando algo interesante? –Michiru no le quita la vista de encima.

–Eeehh, n-no –Haruka siente sus mejillas ardiendo.

–Anda, cuéntame… ¿qué soñabas? –Michiru le acaricia la frente y la mejilla suavemente, sonriendo.

–N-nada. –Haruka desvía la mirada.

–¿Nada? –La aguamarina se ríe levemente y la mira con ternura– Bueno, no me cuentes si no quieres. Anda, levántate que no quiero que lleguemos atrasadas. –Michiru, quien se encuentra con el cabello mojado envuelto en una toalla, se dirige a buscar la ropa que se pondrá. Haruka, ya sintiéndose más despierta, la observa fijamente, sin perder detalle de su silueta sólo cubierta por una bata. Por unos cuantos segundos se imagina cómo se verá sin ella–. ¡Haruka! –La rubia se sobresalta– ¡Ya levántate!

–Pero Michiru…

–Nada de peros –La mira con las manos en la cintura– Yo también tengo sueño porque alguien me despertó de madrugada, pero aún así me levanté temprano, así que tú también debes hacerlo.

Haruka, sin ser capaz de replicar, da un gran suspiro, se levanta y en ese mismo instante se arrepiente, ya que siente cómo la cabeza le da vueltas. Prometiéndose a sí misma no volver a beber de la manera que lo hizo la noche anterior, ingresa al baño. Con dificultad, se da una ducha mientras se pregunta qué habrá sido lo que hizo realmente la noche anterior.

Más tarde, ambas ingresan al comedor del hotel para tomar desayuno. En una mesa se encuentran algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, todos luciendo muy trasnochados. También allí se encuentra Seiya, en solitario, con grandes lentes oscuros, bebiendo café. Michiru se le acerca y se sienta a su lado, dándole los buenos días, a lo que el pelinegro le responde galante con un beso en la mejilla. Haruka se sienta frente a Seiya, sin mirarlo.

El desayuno transcurrió mayormente en silencio, ya que ninguno estaba en las mejores condiciones para conversar. Haruka trataba de evitar mirar a Seiya pero en un momento en que Michiru los dejó solos, decidió hablar con él.

–Oye, Seiya –le dice en voz baja.

–¿Sí? –Él la mira por encima de sus lentes.

–Con respecto a lo de anoche… yo… –Ella baja la mirada. Seiya se quita los lentes, los deja sobre la mesa y le toma suavemente el mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

–Haruka… tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, ¿verdad? –Ella asiente– Y sabes cuánto te quiero, ¿cierto? –Ella se encoge de hombros, por lo que Seiya frunce el ceño– ¿Cómo?, ¿no sabes que te quiero muchísimo? –Haruka sonríe y asiente levemente– Entonces también debes saber que no quiero perderte por nada del mundo… Lo de anoche estuvo genial, pero sólo fue algo del momento, y estábamos tan borrachos que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos... De verdad no me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran entre tú y yo por lo que pasó… Además, técnicamente, no hicimos nada.

–¿Nada?

–Bueno, casi nada.

–¿Ah sí?, ¿Entonces sólo lo soñé? –Seiya abre grandes los ojos y comienza a reírse con ganas. Haruka lo mira con enojo.

–Aaahh Haruka, qué tierna eres. Te gustó tanto nuestro pequeño encuentro, que hasta soñaste conmigo. Bueno, por supuesto que te entiendo, pero no te hagas ilusiones.

–Ya cállate imbécil, que me duele la cabeza.

–Eso te pasa porque eres muy joven, no sabes beber con moderación.

–Ja ja, qué gracioso… eres un idiota. –Haruka se queda pensativa con expresión enojada– Oye Seiya… tengo una duda… ¿Dónde estaba Darien anoche?, ¿Por qué no estaba en tu habitación si él se fue del bar primero que nosotros?

–No lo sé. –Seiya bebe su café despreocupadamente.

–Sí claro, ustedes los hombres siempre se cubren las espaldas… Te apuesto que hay algo que está ocultando. –Seiya la ignora por un rato hasta que observa algo que llama su atención, estira su brazo y le quita el cabello de la frente.

–¿Y esto?, ¿Qué te pasó? –Con su dedo, ejerce presión en el chichón, ya de color morado, que Haruka tiene.

–¡Auch! ¡Déjame en paz Seiya! –Con un manotón le retira el dedo de su frente. Seiya la mira divertido mientras la rubia, con visible mal humor, acomoda su cabello para cubrir la inflamación.

En ese momento, Michiru vuelve a la mesa, se sienta al lado de Haruka y coloca en medio de la mesa una caja con analgésicos. Seiya la toma inmediatamente y Haruka se la arrebata, luego, le agradece a Michiru dándole un beso en la mejilla. Seiya observa atentamente cómo el color de las mejillas de la aguamarina se va encendiendo.

Al poco rato, se retiran los tres a sus habitaciones para recoger sus cosas antes de ir a la conferencia. Seiya va entrando a la suya, cuando escucha que Haruka lo llama, él se detiene y la mira intrigado. En ese momento, de forma inesperada, ella le da un fuerte golpe en el brazo y le dice mirándolo a los ojos y apuntándolo con su índice.

–Eso fue por haberme visto desnuda.

Haruka voltea y se va caminando con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras Seiya la observa alejarse, suspirando con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

A medida que el día transcurre, todos asisten a las conferencias programadas. Esta vez Michiru y Haruka van juntas a los mismos salones, al igual que Seiya y sus demás compañeros. Haruka nota que Michiru ha estado callada y pensativa, lo cual la mantiene algo preocupada.

En una de las conferencias, Haruka está sentada al lado de Michiru, quien está concentrada mirando al frente. La rubia no puede evitar distraerse intentando clarificar sus sentimientos por su amiga, además que no olvida la pregunta que ella le hizo. Por otra parte, reflexiona que, en otras circunstancias, no habría dejado pasar un rato de diversión como lo hizo anoche con Seiya, pero, no logra entender qué fue lo que la llevó a encontrarse en esa comprometedora situación con su amigo. Por el momento sólo puede culpar a la tremenda borrachera de ambos ya que ella nunca antes se sintió atraída de alguna forma por el pelinegro. Además, tampoco quiere que Michiru se entere de lo que pasó entre ella y Seiya, ya que sólo fue una tontería que no vale la pena mencionar.

Al finalizar la jornada, Seiya las invita al bar, pero esta vez es Haruka la que se niega, diciendo que aún no se recupera de la noche anterior y que prefiere irse a dormir temprano, lo cual es también válido para Michiru. Después de cenar algo ligero, ambas se van a su habitación y se preparan para dormir, mientras conversan acerca de lo que aprendieron durante el día. Luego, Haruka se acuesta a ver algo de televisión y Michiru se dedica a leer. Al rato, se dan las buenas noches y apagan la luz. Más tarde, Haruka aún no puede dormir.

–¿Michiru?

–Sí, Haruka.

–¿Estabas dormida?

–No, ¿qué pasa?, ¿necesitas algo?

–…

–¿Haruka?

–Michiru… yo… quiero decirte que… que me perdones por… por dejarte sola anoche.

–Pero Haruka, no entiendo, ¿por qué me pides perdón?

–No lo sé, es que me siento mal por haberme ido, por haberte dejado sola para divertirme sin ti y después volver tan tarde a molestarte y no dejarte dormir tranquila.

–Está bien, no te preocupes. Son cosas que pasan, además, tú nunca podrías molestarme.

–Bueno… gracias Michiru, que duermas bien.

–Tú también.

Una hora después, Michiru despierta y escucha que Haruka está inquieta, se voltea continuamente en su cama.

–¿Haruka?

–Mmmmm

–¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te sientes mal? –Michiru enciende la luz.

–Sí… no lo sé… es que… no puedo dormir. No sé qué me pasa. –Haruka la mira con una expresión infantil que a Michiru le causa ternura.

–Ven –Michiru estira su brazo con la mano extendida. Haruka se levanta, se acuesta con Michiru y apaga la luz, ella la abraza y le acaricia la cabeza y el brazo suavemente, Haruka queda con su rostro en el cuello de Michiru, abrazándola también. Se quedan así por un largo rato, Michiru le besa la frente.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –Michiru le pregunta susurrando, Haruka asiente casi dormida. En aquel momento, Michiru vuelve a besar su frente, se separa un poco de ella y besa levemente su mejilla, acaricia su rostro lentamente hasta que sus dedos tocan la boca de su amiga. Se acerca y le da pequeños besos en ambas mejillas y en la comisura de sus labios. Entonces Haruka, en sueños, suspira, por lo que Michiru vuelve a abrazarla y ella se acomoda nuevamente en su cuello. Después de un largo rato, Michiru también se queda dormida.

Al día siguiente, Haruka despierta temprano, encontrándose aún en los brazos de Michiru. La observa con atención por unos segundos y, siguiendo un impulso incontrolable, le da un suave beso en los labios. Luego, lentamente se mueve para levantarse, y tratando de no despertarla, se sienta en la cama, pero apenas la aguamarina siente que le hace falta el calor de la rubia, inevitablemente se despierta.

–¿Qué hora es? –Le pregunta frotándose los ojos.

–Michiru, lo siento, no quería despertarte. –Haruka se voltea para ver a su amiga y se inclina sobre ella acariciándole la mejilla. –Todavía es temprano.

–¿Y entonces por qué te levantas? –Michiru estira sus brazos y Haruka inmediatamente le corresponde abrazándola –Quédate conmigo un rato más. –Le dice suavemente cerca del oído, la rubia sonríe y se vuelve a acostar con ella. Se abrazan nuevamente y Michiru se acomoda en su pecho mientras Haruka le acaricia el pelo. Se quedan así por un largo rato, la rubia se relaja pero Michiru comienza a sentir su corazón acelerado, entonces, levanta la mirada y ve que Haruka está con los ojos cerrados, aunque no deja de mover la mano por su cabello. La aguamarina fija su atención en los labios de la rubia, intentando por todos los medios de evitar besarla y debatiendo internamente si sería conveniente hacerlo o no. En ese momento, Haruka abre los ojos y la mira, besándola en la frente y colocándose de lado para abrazarla con fuerza, Michiru le corresponde el abrazo con la misma intensidad, deslizando su mano por debajo del pijama de la rubia, acariciándole la espalda y sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora al sentir la suave piel. Haruka se separa un poco de ella, manteniendo el abrazo, y la mira a los ojos, sus rostros están a pocos centímetros de distancia, por lo que nota la respiración un poco acelerada de Michiru. En ese momento, ambas se sobresaltan por el sonido de la alarma del celular de la aguamarina, el cual les anuncia que es hora de levantarse.

Una vez que ambas están casi listas para comenzar la jornada, escuchan unos golpes en la puerta, Michiru la abre, encontrándose con Seiya, quien la saluda como de costumbre e ingresa en la habitación, quedándose cerca de la puerta. Allí ve que Haruka se encuentra sentada en la cama, guardando algunas de sus cosas. Entonces ella levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de Seiya, quien la saluda con una misteriosa sonrisa un poco burlesca. En ese momento, él le arroja una pequeña bolsa negra con algo en su interior y se retira sin hacer más comentarios. Michiru observa confusa la situación y se dirige hacia Haruka para ver qué contiene esta bolsa. Observa que la rubia la abre y apenas mira en su interior, se sonroja notoriamente cerrándola de inmediato, antes de que la aguamarina pudiera conocer su contenido.

–¿Qué pasa Haruka?, ¿Qué es eso?

–No, nada importante Michiru –Le dice totalmente avergonzada, aunque logra disimular bastante bien– Sólo es una broma del tonto de Seiya.

–¿Ah sí?, ¿Y qué broma es?

–Ya te dije, una tontería. De verdad no vale la pena hablar del tema… Oye, ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos bajar –Le dice mientras en un descuido de su amiga, guarda en su maleta rápidamente la bolsa, la cual contiene la ropa interior que usaba la noche que estuvo en la habitación de Seiya. Sintiéndose terrible por mentirle a Michiru, sale de la habitación, seguida de cerca por ella, quien no cree que lo que contenía la bolsa haya sido una simple broma.

Al llegar al comedor, ambas se sientan junto a Seiya. Haruka permanece callada y pensativa, apenas probando bocado, mientras Michiru y Seiya conversan animadamente. Entonces, Haruka se excusa con ambos y decide ir a dar una caminata para despejarse un poco y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

_Camino por la playa casi solitaria, eso me agrada. No hay mucha gente ya que estamos en pleno otoño y el viento y el frío logran calar los huesos, quizás debí haber traído una chaqueta. Los débiles rayos del sol acarician mi rostro, mientras la fuerte brisa despeina mis cabellos._

_Me quito los zapatos para sentir la arena fría bajo mis pies, deseando que esta frialdad me ayude a despejar mi mente. Me detengo, observo el mar agitado por las fuertes ráfagas de viento y no puedo evitar inspirar profundamente, para llenarme por completo de aquella brisa marina que no hace más que recordarme de una sola persona… Michiru. _

_No sé qué hacer… Cuando estoy con ella siento como si estuviera destinada a amarla por siempre, pero ahora tengo miedo de no ser lo que ella espera, tengo miedo de hacerla sufrir. Me siento terrible por lo que pasó con Seiya, es como si hubiese traicionado a Michiru, aunque ella y yo no somos más que amigas, la conexión que siento con ella no la había tenido antes con nadie. Sé que sus sentimientos por mí son mucho más profundos que una simple amistad y sé que yo podría llegar a enamorarme de ella hasta perder la cabeza, pero no estoy segura si soy la persona indicada para ella… Michiru ha sufrido tanto en su vida, que no podría permitirme causarle dolor alguno… ¿Por qué tuve que haberlo arruinado todo antes de comenzar algo con ella?... De verdad no sé qué hacer._

Hasta ahora, pocas veces en su vida han habido cosas que se tomara en serio. Sus relaciones amorosas no eran una de ellas. Hasta ahora jamás había buscado algo duradero, sus amores o enamoramientos solían ser pasajeros, sólo por diversión, y para ella estaba bien así, sin complicaciones, sin involucrar sentimientos y, por sobre todo, sin causar ni sentir dolor y sufrimiento.

Una lágrima cae por su mejilla, mientras sin importarle el frío y la humedad de la arena, se deja caer lentamente hasta sentarse en sus rodillas. Sigue inmersa en sus pensamientos, dejando que el frío viento seque otras lágrimas que van cayendo por su rostro.

Se queda así por un largo rato, sintiendo que el frío invade su cuerpo, hasta que alguien coloca un abrigo sobre sus hombros y, entonces, nota una figura conocida que se sienta a su lado en silencio, mirando junto con ella el horizonte, dejando que el viento siga secando sus lágrimas y despeinando los cabellos de ambos. Cuando las lágrimas cesan, observa que su amigo le tiende la mano, ella la toma y, recogiendo sus zapatos, los dos se ponen de pie. Sin mirarse y sin decir una palabra, ambos caminan de regreso al hotel por la orilla de la playa, él rodeando con su brazo a su amiga por los hombros, mientras el agua fría del mar les moja los pies.

* * *

**Agradezco mucho a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar (también a los que sólo leen). De verdad significa mucho para mí saber si les está gustando lo que escribo… o si les hace sufrir ;)**

**¡Saludos! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Luego de volver de la playa, Seiya y Haruka se dirigen a sus habitaciones en el hotel, para buscar sus cosas y asistir a la última conferencia, antes de volver a su ciudad. Cuando la rubia ingresa en la suya, ve que Michiru está ahí, sentada al lado de la ventana, con su teléfono en la mano. La aguamarina la mira con expresión preocupada, pero sin decirle nada, se le acerca con una pequeña sonrisa y la abraza. Haruka la abraza también, con firmeza y se deja reconfortar por ella, mientras piensa que, por el momento, dejará las cosas como están y tratará de conformarse con continuar su amistad con Michiru.

Después, asisten a la última conferencia del fin de semana. Esta fue bastante motivante para la aguamarina, aunque, a decir verdad, cualquier cosa relacionada con su trabajo es de mucho interés para ella, por lo que permaneció atenta y sin dejar de tomar apuntes. Haruka estuvo, por momentos, un tanto ausente, pero sintiéndose un poco más animada.

En la tarde, ambas deciden ordenar rápidamente sus cosas para así tener tiempo para dar un pequeño paseo antes de emprender el viaje de regreso. Sus relajados pasos las llevan hasta la playa, donde Haruka le toma la mano a Michiru para caminar juntas por la arena. A medida que avanzan en su caminata, la aguamarina se siente cada vez más dichosa, tener a la rubia así de cerca con ella, aunque sea por sólo unos momentos, es algo que atesora profundamente en su corazón.

El sol permanece oculto tras las nubes, por lo que el frío se hace sentir. El enérgico viento revuelve los cabellos de ambas y el mar ruge al compás del movimiento de las fuertes olas. Aún así, Haruka reconoce en sí misma una sensación muy agradable al estar así con Michiru, por lo que le suelta la mano y coloca su brazo sobre los hombros de la aguamarina, acercándola más a su cuerpo y continuando así su recorrido.

–Me encanta este lugar, mirar el mar me da una sensación exquisita de paz y tranquilidad, podría estar así por siempre... –Michiru le dice a Haruka, mirándola y sonriendo ampliamente–. _Contigo a mi lado._ –Piensa.

–Sí, a mí también me gusta mucho estar aquí. –La rubia le responde mirando hacia el horizonte.

–¿Haruka?

–¿Sí?

–¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–¿Ah?, –Vuelve su vista hacia ella– ¿De qué hablas?, No me he sentido enferma, que yo recuerde.

–No, me refiero a que has estado un poco extraña, ¿Te pasa algo? –La rubia no le responde, sólo permanece en silencio mirando el mar– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –La única respuesta de Haruka es un profundo suspiro, por lo que Michiru se detiene y se coloca frente a ella– Sólo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites, yo estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que sea. Te quiero mucho Haruka y no quiero por nada del mundo verte triste. –La rubia la abraza con ternura y luego la mira a los ojos.

–Gracias Michiru, yo también te quiero mucho y… de verdad no estoy triste, no te preocupes por mí. –Le sonríe cálidamente y la aguamarina le corresponde la sonrisa, se vuelven a tomar de la mano y continúan su paseo, ahora de vuelta al hotel.

Una vez allí, recogen sus pertenencias y abordan el transporte que las lleva de regreso a sus casas. En el viaje, la mayoría de los profesores lucen algo cansados, pero aun así se dan el ánimo para irse conversando, bromeando, riendo de buena gana y hasta cantando.

En la noche.

Una melancólica melodía se escucha en el departamento de Michiru. La aguamarina toca el violín para relajarse y poner tanto sus pensamientos, como sus sentimientos en orden. Este fin de semana con Haruka no fue lo que esperaba, se culpa a sí misma por no haber tenido el valor de confesarle de una vez sus sentimientos, de forma clara, no sólo con insinuaciones y preguntas tontas y así poner fin a aquella agonía que siente por dentro. Cada vez necesita más de Haruka, ya le es tan difícil estar lejos de ella y conformarse sólo con su amistad y, en el fondo, sabe que la rubia no intentará nada ya que seguramente piensa que ella podría rechazarla. Cree que Haruka será muy cuidadosa con ella, y que seguirá siendo su amiga y nada más, ya que la rubia sabe lo mucho que le costó volver a poner su confianza y su cariño en alguien, por lo que es ella, Michiru, quien debe tomar la iniciativa.

Lunes.

_Todavía me siento confundida, el fin de semana pasado fue muy intenso y también extraño. No me puedo olvidar de lo que pasó con Seiya, bueno, lo poco que recuerdo de esa noche. Él es mi amigo y de verdad lo quiero mucho, pero no sé qué pensar, no sé por qué terminé en su cama después de semejante borrachera… Que estupidez, Seiya es un imbécil, y creo que también yo lo soy. Lo único que quiero es borrar de mi mente lo sucedido._

_Michiru, mi amiga… de verdad la quiero mucho, demasiado… y también me confunde tanto. _

La rutina se reanuda, todos los profesores vuelven puntualmente a sus labores, y aunque aún están agotados por el fin de semana, el hecho de salir y distraerse con sus colegas en el congreso, a todos les ha dado un poco de energía extra.

A la hora de almuerzo, como de costumbre, Haruka se dirige a buscar a Michiru, entonces nota a Darien saliendo misteriosamente, con paso apurado, de uno de los salones del primer piso. La rubia mira en la dirección en que él desaparece con el ceño fruncido, pero decide seguir su camino hasta el segundo piso, donde se encuentra con Michiru. Luego, ambas se dirigen al comedor y se sientan en una mesa apartada de los demás.

–Oye Michiru, ¿Tú sabes en qué anda Darien?

–¿A qué te refieres? –Le pregunta mientras prueba su ensalada.

–Es que lo he visto muy misterioso… –Le habla con el ceño fruncido mientras come su espagueti– Creo que oculta algo. –Michiru la mira seriamente mientras piensa, pero luego con una leve sonrisa, se le acerca y le habla en voz baja.

–Te lo diré pero no se lo digas a nadie… Lo que pasa es que está enamorado de alguien.

–¿Ah sí?, ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

–Él me lo comentó, en secreto.

–Aahh, Qué bien… Pero, ¿Y por qué se esconde?

–Bueno, porque él es el director del colegio… –Toma su servilleta y estira su brazo para limpiar gentilmente la comisura de los labios de Haruka, quien le sonríe en agradecimiento–. No sería bien visto que tuviera una relación más allá de lo profesional con una de sus subordinadas.

–Aaahh, entonces la afortunada es una de las profesoras del colegio.

–Sí.

–Y por eso Darien no estaba con Seiya esa noche.

–¿Con Seiya?, ¿Qué noche?

–N-no, nada… Y dime, ¿Quién es ella?

–Es Usagi. –Haruka la mira sin saber de quién le habla–. La profesora del kinder… rubia, de cabello largo… ojos azules.

–Aaahh, la que tiene un auto rojo.

–No Haruka, esa es Minako… Usagi es la otra rubia.

–Ah sí, ya sé quién es… Vaya, Darien tiene mucha suerte, ella es muy bonita y agradable… –Michiru la mira con los labios levemente fruncidos– Aunque no más que tú Michiru… –Le sonríe– Tú eres la profesora más hermosa del colegio… y la más encantadora. –Haruka le guiña el ojo otorgándole una sonrisa seductora, y vuelve a su plato de pasta, mientras Michiru se sonroja, pensando lo mucho que le fascinan los coqueteos de la rubia.

En la tarde, Darien cita a los docentes a una reunión. En ella, comentan acerca de lo que aprendieron en el congreso y de qué manera lo pondrán en práctica en las clases con sus alumnos. Al finalizar, Darien tiene un anuncio que hacer.

–Estimados colegas, tengo el agrado de comunicarles que esta mañana han llegado los resultados de la prueba estatal y, para quienes no están enterados, –le guiña el ojo a Haruka– les cuento que es una prueba muy prestigiosa a nivel nacional, que nos puede ayudar a elevar nuestro prestigio como establecimiento educativo. Bueno, quiero decirles que estoy muy complacido ya que la mayoría de ustedes ha logrado incrementar sus resultados con respecto al año pasado, por lo cual me gustaría darles mis más sinceras felicitaciones… –Seiya comienza a aplaudir y los demás lo siguen–. Pero además quisiera destacar a quien obtuvo el mejor puntaje con sus alumnos, y que sorpresivamente, esta vez es también el mejor puntaje a nivel estatal. –Todos se miran expectantes– Felicitaciones a la profesora… Michiru Kaioh.

Haruka y Seiya aplauden y la abrazan, Michiru sonríe un poco abrumada, pero muy feliz. Darien también se acerca y la abraza, entregándole un sobre que contiene un bono de reconocimiento a su labor. Entre el resto de los profesores, hay algunos que se le acercan y la felicitan de palabra, otros simplemente se retiran sin decirle nada, pero a Michiru no le importa, sólo desea celebrar con quienes la apoyan.

Al retirarse del trabajo, Seiya y Haruka convencen a Michiru de salir a celebrar este importante reconocimiento en su profesión, por lo que, después de mucho discutir, deciden ir a bailar. Aunque también invitan a Darien, este se excusa diciendo tener un compromiso adquirido anteriormente, la rubia y la aguamarina se miran sonriendo levemente al escuchar sus disculpas. Después, Haruka lleva a Michiru a su departamento para que se cambie y ella luego va también al suyo. Más tarde, la pasa a buscar y van al lugar donde quedaron de juntarse con Seiya, el cual, según él es uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

El lugar está bastante lleno, por lo que Haruka le da la mano a Michiru para avanzar hasta llegar al bar. Allí, piden unos tragos mientras esperan a Seiya. En ese momento, él llama a Haruka a su celular para avisarle que ya está por llegar. Como no llega, al cabo de un rato, las dos se desplazan hasta la pista de baile. Allí bailan por un buen tiempo entre un mar de gente, Haruka se entretiene observando a Michiru, quien se ve bastante hermosa y sensual, con un top ceñido, mostrando un poco de escote. Michiru siente que se divierte por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sigue bailando, cada vez más cerca de su amiga, ya que la gran cantidad de gente a su alrededor no le deja espacio para moverse. Entonces, cuando está a centímetros del rostro de la rubia, la mira a los ojos y se da cuenta que Haruka está observando algo fijamente entre la gente. Michiru sigue la mirada de su amiga y ve que allí está Seiya besándose apasionadamente con una pelirroja.

Sin pensarlo, Michiru toma a Haruka de la mano y la arrastra fuera de la pista de baile hasta el bar, donde piden otro trago. La aguamarina intenta entablar una conversación con la rubia, pero es difícil debido al alto volumen de la música. Estando allí, se les acercan un par de veces algunos hombres para invitarles unas bebidas o para ir a bailar, pero Haruka los rechaza rápidamente. Michiru decide no decir nada, pero dentro de su corazón, siente que algo le molesta. Se queda pensativa unos momentos mientras observa que la rubia continúa bebiendo otro trago más y luego otro.

–Hola mis bellezas, ¿cómo están? –Seiya llega a saludarlas, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

–Hola Seiya. –Michiru le responde educadamente. Haruka no le dice nada.

–Y, ¿qué les ha parecido el lugar?

–Muy bueno, me encanta la música –Le responde Michiru, Haruka se bebe todo el contenido que queda en su vaso.

–Qué bien… –Seiya mira a Haruka intrigado– Bueno, ya les había dicho que este lugar es uno de los mejores de la ciudad y, ya saben que en cuanto a diversión yo nunca me equivoco… Y… ¿qué les parece si vamos a bailar?

–No gracias. –Haruka bebe unos sorbos más del vaso de Michiru, se pone de pie, toma de la mano a la aguamarina y sale caminando con ella hasta la pista de baile. Seiya se queda mirándolas seriamente pero, sin darle mayor importancia a la actitud de Haruka, enseguida se va a buscar a la pelirroja.

En la pista de baile, Haruka comienza a bailar de forma sensual, acercándose poco a poco a la aguamarina. La numerosa cantidad de gente a su alrededor contribuye a que se acerquen cada vez más y, repentinamente, Haruka le da a Michiru un apasionado beso en los labios.

* * *

**Confieso que me desanimé un poco ya que sólo tuve dos comentarios en el capítulo pasado :( pero bueno… igual agradezco de corazón a quienes leen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

En la pista de baile, Michiru se encuentra un poco sofocada, debido a la gente que la rodea y la aprisiona, pero a medida que se va acercando a Haruka y nota cómo sus cuerpos se rozan y su rostro está tan cerca del de ella, esa sensación incómoda queda atrás y la aguamarina siente que su corazón late con tanta fuerza, que pareciera que está por salirse de su pecho. Observa a la rubia y, aunque no puede pensar en nada, es capaz de descifrar cuáles son sus intenciones. En ese momento, el intenso sonido de la música, que hasta hace unos segundos sonaba fuerte en sus oídos, parece disiparse hasta ser un simple murmullo lejano. Sin darse cuenta, Haruka acorta totalmente la distancia entre ellas, la rodea por la cintura y le da un apasionado beso en los labios, el cual ella responde sin dudarlo, abrazándola por el cuello.

Martes.

Ya es de día, la alarma que le anuncia que es hora de levantarse ha sonado desde hace ya un largo rato, pero Haruka permanece ahí, inmóvil acostada en su cama, dándole vueltas a lo sucedido una y otra vez. No entiende por qué en ese momento le dio tanta rabia ver a Seiya con esa pelirroja, si ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, realmente no le interesa lo que él haga y con quién esté. Además está el beso que le dio a Michiru, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por celos? No. Por lo menos quiere creer que no. Esta vez no puede seguir culpando al alcohol por sus acciones, es necesario comenzar a actuar con madurez y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos, ya que no puede jugar con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Aunque la verdad es que no se puede volver el tiempo atrás y, sin dudarlo, disfrutó mucho ese acercamiento con la aguamarina, tal vez lo que siente por ella sí es mucho más profundo que una atracción y un gran cariño de amiga, pero le frustra no lograr clarificar completamente sus emociones. Con ese pensamiento, se estira perezosamente y se gira para ver la hora, comprobando lo tarde que se le ha hecho, por lo que salta de la cama y se dirige rápidamente a tomar una ducha.

Más tarde, mientras Haruka y Michiru se dirigen al colegio en el auto de la rubia, esta actúa como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellas la noche anterior, lo cual mantiene a la aguamarina preocupada, ya que no sabe cómo reaccionar, si debería hablar con Haruka para aclarar lo sucedido o sólo dejar las cosas como están.

_Pero si fue ella la que me besó, ¿por qué lo habrá hecho y luego hace como si nada hubiese pasado?... Seguramente porque estaba celosa de ver a Seiya con esa mujer… Aunque yo sé que le gusto, y estoy segura de que ella siente algo más profundo por mí, pero ¿por qué actúa de esta forma?, no sé qué hacer, quizás debería dejar que el tiempo haga lo suyo y no decirle nada por ahora… Tal vez lo mejor sea continuar como he estado hasta ahora, amándola en silencio._

Cuando llegan al colegio, antes de bajar del auto, Michiru, contrariamente a lo que había pensado, decide hablar.

―¿Haruka? ―Antes de que la rubia descienda del vehículo, la aguamarina posa su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que se voltee a verla.

―¿Sí?

―¿Pasa algo malo?

―No, ¿Por qué? ―Michiru retira la mano que estaba sobre la de ella.

―Porque has estado muy callada todo el camino… ¿Hay algo que te está molestando?

―No… Es decir sí… ―Haruka toma aire, suspira y le toma suavemente la mano a la aguamarina― Michiru, yo… Siento mucho lo que pasó anoche, de verdad perdóname. ―Se miran a los ojos.

―¿Te refieres a… al beso que me diste?

―No precisamente, la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberte besado, ni tampoco me voy a disculpar por haberlo hecho… Pero sí por mi comportamiento… Bueno, otra vez creo que bebí de más y… no debí hacerlo. Lo siento Michiru, no quise ofenderte y hacerte pasar un mal rato. ―La aguamarina frunce levemente el ceño.

―Pero… ¿Te refieres a ofenderme por el beso o por el motivo por el que me besaste?

―¿El motivo?

―Sí… Bueno, sinceramente no me molestó que me besaras, sino todo lo contrario… ―Haruka la mira fijamente― Pero sí creo que estuvo mal que fuera por celos. ―La rubia abre los ojos sorprendida.

―¿Por celos?, ¿De qué hablas?

―Haruka, te pusiste celosa al ver a Seiya besando a otra chica.

―¿Qué?... No Michiru, te equivocas. No te besé por celos.

―¿Ah no?

―Claro que no. A mí no me importa lo que haga Seiya.

―Está bien… Si tú lo dices.

―De verdad, yo no estaba celosa, eso es imposible. ―Michiru asiente levemente, aunque no muy convencida, entonces Haruka le da un pequeño beso en la mano― Vamos Michiru, se hace tarde, ya es hora de trabajar. ―Ambas bajan del auto y comienzan su jornada laboral.

Luego, ambas caminan por el patio, donde se despiden para dirigirse, una al gimnasio y la otra a su salón. Al ingresar al edificio en dirección a las escaleras, Michiru observa atentamente a Seiya, quien se desplaza por el patio, siguiendo a Haruka hasta el gimnasio. Allí, ve que la rubia entra, seguida muy de cerca por el pelinegro. La aguamarina decide irse a su salón de una vez, aunque le intriga saber el motivo por el que Seiya sigue a Haruka, y por lo visto, sin que esta última lo haya notado.

Lo que Michiru no supo, es que Seiya había estado esperando a que Haruka apareciera desde hace rato, y la buscaba con intenciones de conversar con ella acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero no pudo decirle nada, y más aún, la rubia sólo lo saludó de lejos con un gesto de su mano, ya que varios de sus alumnos la esperaban en el gimnasio para comenzar su clase y también Seiya estaba atrasado para ir a trabajar a su salón, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue retirarse presuroso, sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Más tarde, durante el recreo, Haruka va caminando por uno de los pasillos del colegio, dirigiéndose al salón de profesores, cuando le parece ver un grupo de cinco alumnos del octavo grado en actitud sospechosa, ya que apenas notan que ella los está observando, se retiran rápidamente del lugar, murmurando entre ellos. Sin dudarlo, decide seguirlos de lejos para ver qué planean hacer, seguramente alguna travesura, pero al dar la vuelta por otro pasillo, ve que ya no están allí y por más que los busca, no logra encontrarlos.

Al siguiente recreo, los espera en el mismo pasillo y, sin que ellos noten su presencia, ve que entre dos abrazan a un estudiante de un curso menor y lo llevan disimuladamente a uno de los baños de hombres. Antes de seguirlos, Haruka le dice a una de sus alumnas que iba pasando por ahí, que vaya a buscar a Darien. Cuando ella llega al baño, se da cuenta que uno de los estudiantes, el más alto, está amenazando al menor con una navaja, mientras otros dos lo sujetan por los brazos y un tercero le registra los bolsillos. El otro alumno sólo observa seriamente, cruzado de brazos.

―¡Qué está pasando aquí! ―Los estudiantes sueltan al otro y el que tiene la navaja, la guarda velozmente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

―Nada, sólo estamos conversando.

―Eso no fue lo que vi, ¡Entrégame esa navaja!

―¿Cuál navaja? Yo no tengo nada.

―La que tienes guardada, ¡Entrégamela! ―Haruka se para frente a él y estira su mano.

―No.

―Te lo advierto por última vez, ¡Entrégamela inmediatamente! ―La rubia profesora lo mira de forma intimidante.

―Quítamela si puedes. ―El estudiante le contesta con altanería. Haruka aprieta los puños tratando de controlar su rabia y, en un movimiento rápido, logra reducir al alumno, tomándolo de las muñecas y quitándole el arma del bolsillo.

Otros tres estudiantes se lanzan contra ella, forcejeando e intentando golpearla y, justo en ese momento, ingresa Darien con un grupo de profesores al baño, ayudando a la profesora a quitarse de encima a los cuatro alumnos.

Más tarde, se encuentran en la oficina del director los cuatro estudiantes agresores, el estudiante que sólo observaba y el alumno afectado, además de sus padres, Haruka, Seiya y dos profesores más. Después de discutir largamente la situación y, dada la gravedad del asunto, tanto por la agresión al estudiante como a la profesora, Darien resolvió expulsar a los cuatro alumnos, y al quinto, llamado Kazuo, darle una suspensión de dos semanas por haber encubierto el hecho. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la oficina, este alumno no dejó de observar a Haruka, sosteniéndole la mirada en todo momento. Cuando Kazuo se retiró de la oficina, nuevamente volteó a ver a la rubia, dándole una mirada de odio que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes.

Después de terminar una jornada llena de tensiones, Haruka camina junto a Michiru, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento para irse a casa.

―Hoy sí que fue un día difícil. Estoy agotada.

―Sí, pero qué bueno que todo salió bien. Por suerte estuviste allí para defender a Hiroshi.

―Ahh, así que ese es su nombre… ―Michiru se ríe disimuladamente― ¿Qué?

―Haruka, por lo menos podrías hacer un esfuerzo para aprenderte los nombres de tus alumnos.

―Claro que me esfuerzo, pero es que son muchos.

―Pero tampoco te sabes los nombres de todos tus colegas

―También son muchos, aunque con ellos no me esfuerzo tanto. ―Ambas se ríen y luego continúan caminando en silencio mientras bajan las escaleras. Sólo uno o dos estudiantes se cruzan con ellas, ya que a esa hora, todo el colegio está prácticamente vacío. Entonces, Haruka decide hablar con Michiru acerca de un asunto que la tiene inquieta y angustiada desde hace varios días, ya que cree que la única forma de no perder la confianza de su, hasta ahora mejor amiga, es hablarle con la verdad. Sólo así, cree que algún día podrá dar un paso más con ella en su relación.

―Michiru… hay algo que quería contarte. ―Le dice mientras continúan caminando.

―Te escucho.

―¿Te acuerdas de esa noche en el congreso, cuando salí al bar del hotel?

―Sí, claro que me acuerdo, cuando llegaste tan borracha que no podías sostenerte en pie.

―Eeehh, sí…

―Y te caíste una y otra vez y hasta un chichón te hiciste en la frente.

―Sí Michiru, ya veo que te acuerdas bien… Bueno, lo que necesito contarte es que… esa noche… algo pasó entre Seiya y yo. ―Michiru se detiene, se pone pálida y siente una fuerte puntada en el corazón― El asunto es que, los dos estábamos bastante ebrios y… nos besamos.

―¿S-se besaron?

―Sí, bueno… él me besó primero… yo le respondí y… luego estábamos en su cama… ―Michiru abre inmensamente los ojos― ¡Pero no pasó nada!

―¿Nada? ―Michiru le habla con un hilo de voz.

―Bueno, casi nada… es decir, no tuve sexo con él… pero, según lo que recuerdo, estuve a punto.

―Y… ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ―Haruka se queda callada y baja la cabeza― Dime Haruka, ¿por qué no tuviste relaciones con él?

―Porque… no pude… no pude porque él es mi amigo y… también porque… porque pensé en ti… ―Se acerca y le toma la mano― A pesar de la poca conciencia que me quedaba en ese momento, pensé en ti Michiru.

―Haruka… ―Michiru cierra los ojos y suspira, luego los abre y mira a la rubia― ¿Y eso qué significa?

―No lo sé.

―Pero… ¿Y todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras?, ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que nos hemos acercado?

―Por supuesto que sí Michiru, lo que hay entre tú y yo es lo más importante para mí en este momento.

―¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

―Sí, totalmente.

―Entonces… ¿Puedes decirme qué había en esa bolsa que Seiya te entregó cuando estábamos en la habitación? ―Haruka se sonroja notoriamente, tal como ese día.

―…

―¿No me vas a decir? ―Haruka niega levemente con la cabeza― Respóndeme esto Haruka, ¿Acaso amas a Seiya? ―Michiru le suelta la mano, sintiéndose un tanto molesta.

―¡No!… Por supuesto que no… ―Haruka suspira con pesadez.

―¿Y entonces?

―No lo sé Michiru… ―Haruka se apoya en la pared y baja la mirada.

―¿No lo sabes? ―La aguamarina la toma del mentón para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos, Haruka levanta un poco la cabeza y mira a Michiru negando levemente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Michiru se siente totalmente vulnerable ante la expresión que muestra la rubia en su rostro, por lo que se le acerca más y la abraza.

―Está bien Haruka, no te angusties. ―Le dice suavemente, la rubia se separa un poco de ella.

―Es que no quiero herirte, de verdad créeme… Tú eres muy importante para mí. Yo sé que no amo a Seiya, lo conozco hace años y nunca he pensado en él como algo más que un amigo, pero sí lo estimo mucho y él es muy cercano a mí… ―Suspira pesadamente, mientras una que otra lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y Michiru la mira tristemente― Lo que pasó entre él y yo sólo fue una tontería que no significó nada para mí… Michiru, lo siento mucho… No quiero causarte daño.

―No te preocupes por mí. ―La mira a los ojos y gentilmente le limpia las lágrimas del rostro― Yo sólo quiero que tú estés bien, que seas feliz al lado de la persona que ames y que esa persona te ame inmensamente, tal como te lo mereces. ―Las palabras de Michiru calan hondo en el corazón de Haruka y provocan que más lágrimas sigan cayendo por su rostro― No llores Haruka, no te mortifiques más. Ya veremos qué sucede. Ahora vámonos a casa.

―Michiru… ―La detiene tomándola suavemente del brazo― Yo… no quiero perderte por nada en el mundo.

―No te preocupes Haruka, eso jamás pasará… Te lo prometo ―Se pone en puntas de pie y besa a Haruka en la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo el sabor de sus lágrimas.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :)**

**También agradezco especialmente a quienes me enviaron saludos y palabras de ánimo… no saben cuánto las necesito ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Miércoles.

6:15 am.

Haruka, aún en pijama y prácticamente durmiendo, de malas ganas abre la puerta de su departamento.

―Hola Haruka, ¿Podemos hablar?

―¿Aaah?... ―Haruka se restriega los ojos, tratando aún de despertar― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí tan temprano?

―¿No me vas a dejar pasar?

―_Si no me queda otra opción_. Está bien, pasa… ―Ella, con cara de pocos amigos, termina de abrir la puerta.

―¿Entonces? Aún no me respondes… ¿Podemos hablar?

―Ay no Seiya, es muy temprano… ―bosteza― ¿Qué no te das cuenta que todavía tengo mucho sueño?

―Ya no seas perezosa, ¿Acaso no sabes que lo mejor para comenzar bien el día es levantarse temprano? ―Haruka gruñendo, frunce el ceño y se restriega nuevamente los ojos―. Mira, por qué no vas a ducharte y yo mientras te preparo el desayuno. ―Él la empuja hacia el pasillo donde se encuentra su habitación.

A regañadientes y lanzando maldiciones, Haruka va a ducharse y vestirse mientras Seiya va a la cocina, donde prepara café, jugo y tostadas. Al poco rato, Haruka está lista y sentada a la mesa, bostezando con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, mientras espera que Seiya le sirva el desayuno.

―¿Y bien Haruka?, ¿Ya estás despierta?... ¿Está bueno el café?... ¿Y el jugo?... Eeehh, dime ¿Cómo quieres tus tostadas? ―Haruka no responde sus preguntas, sólo suspira y se restriega los ojos. Después de un momento de silencio, le habla.

―¿Por qué estás aquí Seiya? ―Él se sienta frente a ella.

―Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó el martes. ―Haruka siente cómo su cuerpo se tensa y repentinamente se siente bien despierta.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―No te hagas la desentendida, tú sabes a qué me refiero.

―No, de verdad no lo sé… Es que pasaron muchas cosas ese día. Mejor dime tú.

―Mira, está bien si no quieres hablar, sólo quiero que sepas que esa noche me di cuenta de todo lo que sucedió y sé perfectamente por qué actuaste de esa forma.

―Seiya, por favor, háblame claro… Es demasiado temprano para tratar de entenderte. ―Ella baja la cabeza y se pasa las manos por su cabello aún húmedo, en un gesto de impaciencia.

―Haruka, mírame… ―Ella levanta la mirada― Primero quiero que sepas que he pensado mucho en lo que voy a decirte, no es algo que se me ocurrió de repente… Lo que he venido a decirte es que… Quiero que sepas que, en el momento que tú lo decidas, yo estaría dispuesto a dejar todo por ti… ―Haruka abre los ojos asombrada― Las fiestas, las borracheras, las mujeres, todo… Por ti, por quedarme a tu lado. ―Seiya le toma las dos manos entre las suyas.

―¿Queeeé?, ¿P-por qué por mí?

―Porque me he dado cuenta que eres una mujer que vale la pena y que es muy probable que tú y yo haríamos una buena pareja. ―Le suelta las manos y bebe su café despreocupadamente― Anda, toma tu desayuno antes que se enfríe.

―Seiya… ―Susurra― Yo… no sé qué decirte… ―Repentinamente, Haruka abre grandes los ojos y levanta exageradamente las cejas― Aaahh, ya entendí… ¿Es una broma, cierto?... Sí, debe ser una broma… Aahh, eres tan fastidioso… mmm, no es una broma muy graciosa. ―Seiya sonríe tiernamente y le toma la mano a Haruka, ambos se miran a los ojos y se quedan en silencio por un largo rato.

* * *

_Después de pensarlo mucho, me he decidido. Sí, ya es hora de tomar las riendas de mi vida. Debo jugármela por Haruka, sé que ella siente algo por mí, sólo está un poco confundida. Yo sé que no quiere a Seiya. Debo demostrarle mis sentimientos. No. Basta de demostraciones… Tengo que decirle. Que ella sepa que la amo profundamente… Sí… lo haré, definitivamente. Incluso haré lo que sea para conquistarla si es necesario. No puedo perder más tiempo, no puedo perderla._

* * *

―Seiya, yo… de verdad agradezco mucho tus palabras, y… de verdad me siento halagada… ―le suelta la mano― pero tú y yo siempre hemos sido amigos y, de verdad, no quiero que eso cambie. Tú mismo me lo dijiste hace poco, ¿Te acuerdas? ―Él asiente― Por favor no compliquemos las cosas.

―Pero no sería complicar las cosas, al contrario, tal vez más adelante podríamos construir una vida juntos y ser felices. Creo que tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí, Haruka. Además, yo te quiero mucho y sé que no te soy indiferente.

―Mira Seiya, no quería decirlo tan directamente para no herir tus sentimientos, pero yo no siento nada por ti, al menos no de esa forma.

―Pero quizás podríamos intentarlo, yo de verdad haría cualquier cosa por ti. Te conozco más que cualquier otra persona y sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

7:00 am

―Buenos días Haruka. ―Con una gran sonrisa la saluda, llevando una bandeja con pasteles en la mano.

―M-Michiru… Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Le responde sorprendida de verla en la puerta de su departamento.

―Bueno, como siempre eres tú la que me pasa a buscar, hoy decidí venir por ti. ―Le dice dulcemente mientras le entrega los pasteles y entra.

―Buenos días Michi.

―¿Seiya?... B-buenos días ―Michiru siente que se congela de repente. Mil pensamientos pasan por su mente en cuestión de segundos al ver a Seiya allí tan temprano. Lo más probable es que pasó la noche con Haruka. _¡No!, no puede ser._

―Qué divertido, ni que nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo para sacar a Haruka de sus dulces sueños.

―S-sí, Seiya llegó muy temprano, sólo para fastidiarme. ―Haruka, un poco nerviosa se apresura a decir, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, todavía con la bandeja de pasteles en la mano.

―Veo que ya desayunaron. ―Michiru dice intentando sonreír de forma convincente.

―No, sólo tomamos un poco de café e íbamos a comer unas tostadas quemadas que preparó Seiya. ―Haruka trata de sonar divertida― Ven, siéntate Michiru, te serviré café. ―Le indica una silla, mientras Seiya se pone de pie y le arrebata la bandeja, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

―Déjamelo a mí Haruka, yo las atenderé como el perfecto caballero que soy. Además te serviré otro café, ese que tienes ya está frío. ―Se quedan las dos sentadas a la mesa frente a frente, en silencio por un rato. Michiru con la mirada perdida, sumergida en sus pensamientos. No puede creer que su amada haya pasado la noche en los brazos de su amigo. Justo ahora que ella venía a confesarle sus sentimientos, tal vez si se hubiese decidido antes, nada de esto habría pasado. Seguramente esta situación es una horrible pesadilla.

―Michiru… ―Le dice en voz baja― Es verdad lo que dije… Seiya no…

―Está bien Haruka, no tienes que darme explicaciones. ―La interrumpe sonriéndole tristemente, la verdad es que no quiere saber los detalles ni tampoco que le mientan.

―Pero Michiru, por favor escúchame, no es lo…

―Bien mis princesas, aquí están sus cafés, jugo y pasteles. ―Seiya les sirve el desayuno y se sienta con ellas. Se dedica a conversarles sobre el colegio y contar algunas divertidas historias, hasta que llega la hora de salir al trabajo, por lo que toman sus cosas y se van. Seiya en su auto y Michiru va en el de Haruka.

Durante el trayecto, Haruka aprovecha de aclararle a Michiru que Seiya llegó temprano para hablar con ella y que no pasó la noche en su departamento.

―¿Y me puedes contar qué era eso tan urgente que Seiya quería hablar contigo? ―Michiru le habla con un tono de voz algo brusco, lo que sorprende a Haruka.

―Bueno, no era algo urgente.

―¿No?, ¿estás segura? Si no fuera algo urgente, no tendría para qué haber ido a buscarte tan temprano. ―Haruka frunce levemente el ceño.

―Pero tú también llegaste temprano a buscarme… ¿Acaso tenías que decirme algo urgente? ―Se detienen en una luz roja y Haruka la mira directamente, lo cual provoca que Michiru se sonroje notablemente.

―N-no… no era algo urgente. ―Haruka sonríe y se acerca a Michiru dándole un beso en la mejilla y mirándola con ternura, cuando escuchan un bocinazo que les avisa que deben avanzar.

Al poco rato, llegan al colegio y se sorprenden al ver una patrulla de la policía que está estacionada afuera. Se bajan y se trasladan hasta un costado del patio cental, Seiya llega a los pocos segundos y se les acerca.

―Vaya, hace tiempo que no teníamos visita de la policía, ¿verdad Michi?, ya los extrañaba.

―Sí, es cierto, no venían desde fines del año pasado.

―Apuesto a que nuestros amigos de siempre entraron a robar.

―Es lo más probable. ―Michiru le responde mientras Haruka los escucha en silencio, aunque no deja de sorprenderse por la naturalidad con que hablan acerca de la policía y los robos al colegio. A veces se le olvida la realidad del lugar donde trabaja. Luego, comienzan a llegar el resto de los profesores, quienes se reúnen con ellos y también opinan sobre lo que habría ocurrido. Según la mayoría, la teoría del robo es la más probable, aunque hay algunos que apuestan por algún crimen en los alrededores.

Luego de un rato, la secretaria de Darien sale apresurada de la oficina y se dirige al grupo de docentes, que están conversando mientras esperan saber lo que sucedió y que comience la jornada de clases.

―¡Señorita Haruka, el director la necesita urgente! ―Le dice agitada.

Haruka se paraliza por un segundo. ¿Para qué la querrá Darien en la oficina?, ¿Con la policía?

Antes de que Haruka se mueva, Michiru y Seiya la toman, uno de cada brazo.

―¿Qué sucede Emi? ―Seiya le pregunta a la secretaria.

―¿Por qué está aquí la policía?, ¿Y por qué quieren ver a Haruka? ―Michiru pregunta preocupada.

―No sé qué pasa, están desde temprano encerrados en la oficina, antes de que yo llegara. El señor Chiba sólo me pidió que le avisara a la señorita Haruka que la necesita.

―Está bien, iré enseguida. ―Haruka dice con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro está un poco preocupada― No se inquieten, no he hecho nada malo… Creo. ―Les sonríe y se va con la secretaria. Seiya y Michiru se miran preocupados, mientras los demás profesores murmuran e intercambian miradas unos con otros, sin poder imaginarse qué es lo que sucede con Haruka. En eso, suena la campana y los docentes deben dirigirse a sus salones junto a sus alumnos.

En toda la jornada de clases, Michiru se siente con el alma en un hilo. Tiene un mal presentimiento, lo cual la angustia enormemente. Sin embargo oculta su intranquilidad frente a sus alumnos, realizando las clases con normalidad, aunque no puede evitar mirar la hora constantemente. Durante toda la mañana, los policías siguieron en la oficina con Darien y Haruka. En un momento, salieron y se encerraron en el salón de profesores. Luego de un largo rato, volvieron nuevamente a la oficina de Darien.

Cuando suena la campana que indica el término de clases, Michiru prácticamente corre bajando las escaleras, encontrándose con Seiya en el pasillo. Ambos se dirigen a ver a Haruka, cuando ven que dos policías se retiran del colegio y se suben a su patrulla.

Abruptamente se abre la puerta de la oficina, ingresando en ella Seiya y Michiru. Allí ven a Haruka, sentada en una silla, con un rostro que refleja angustia y temor, y sentado a su lado está Darien, tratando de reconfortarla con una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

―Haruka, ¿Qué pasó? ―Muy preocupada, Michiru se le acerca y desliza suavemente su mano por la mejilla de su amiga.

Haruka se pone de pie rápidamente y abraza a Michiru, echándose a llorar en su hombro, mientras Seiya desesperado, interroga con la mirada a Darien, quien, sin emitir palabra, se agarra la cabeza con las dos manos.

* * *

**Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo. Les cuento que tal vez en el próximo veremos algún acercamiento más entre las protagonistas. **

**Les envío cariñosos saludos y agradecimientos a quienes leen y, en especial, a quienes dejan sus comentarios.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

―El problema es que si no se comprueba pronto su inocencia, Haruka puede ir a la cárcel. ―Darien dice con gravedad, dándole un sorbo a su café.

―No digas eso ni en broma. Mi Haruka no irá a ninguna asquerosa cárcel, ella es completamente inocente. ―Seiya dice con furia, golpeando el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos.

―Por supuesto que ella es inocente, eso todos lo sabemos, no es necesario que lo digas. ―Michiru dice seriamente, sentada al lado de Haruka, mientras la abraza y le sostiene un vaso de agua, el cual la rubia le recibe y, ya más calmada, comienza a beber a pequeños sorbos.

―Por suerte somos amigos con Takashi y Jun, así pude conseguir que no la arrestaran inmediatamente y nos dieran algo de tiempo. Sólo se llevaron la evidencia para someterla a análisis y me pidieron absoluta discreción con el tema.

―Pero esos dos payasos no podrían haberla arrestado, no tenían pruebas.

―La droga en su casillero era suficiente prueba, Seiya. Tuve que convencerlos que no lo hicieran, ya que si se la llevaban, se abriría un expediente y esto quedaría en sus antecedentes.

―Pero yo no traje esa droga… De verdad no lo hice, no sé cómo llegó hasta mi casillero. ―Haruka habla con angustia pero sin lágrimas.

―Tranquila Haruka, eso lo sabemos, esto obviamente es una trampa. ―Seiya le toma la mano y la acaricia suavemente, mientras Michiru lo mira fijamente y no suelta a la rubia de su abrazo.

―O una venganza… ―Los tres voltean a ver a la aguamarina, quien está con el ceño fruncido― Seguramente estos estudiantes que descubrió Haruka maltratando a Hiroshi, o sus familiares, quieren vengarse de ella por la expulsión. Otras veces han sucedido casos similares.

―Entonces que se venguen de Darien, si él fue quien tomó la decisión de expulsarlos… Y que dejen a mi Haruka tranquila.

―A ver, pongámonos serios… Darien, ¿Cómo fue que los policías se enteraron de la droga en el casillero de Haruka? ―Michiru se molesta un poco por la insistencia de Seiya al decir "mi Haruka".

―Recibieron un llamado anónimo.

―Entonces, es más que evidente que se trata de un montaje para inculparla.

―Sí, claro. Pero debemos averiguar quién fue lo antes posible. ―Seiya comienza a impacientarse.

―A ver, creo que lo mejor es que mañana nos dediquemos cien por ciento a investigar. Tenemos que averiguar qué personas externas entraron al colegio hoy… Hay que revisar las cámaras de seguridad y tengo que entrevistar a los guardias nocturnos. También preguntar a los profesores qué alumnos solicitaron permiso para salir de sus salones durante la jornada de ayer en la tarde o si alguno se retiró temprano y corroborar esos datos con la última vez que Haruka abrió su casillero… Por ahora, Haruka… ―Darien se levanta de su asiento, se acerca a ella y le toma la mano―. Lo mejor es que te vayas a casa y descanses. Este ha sido un día muy difícil para ti y seguramente estás agotada. ―Ella se pone de pie y Darien la abraza paternalmente, acariciándole la cabeza―. No te preocupes, quédate tranquila, ya verás que saldremos de esta. ―Le dice mirándola a los ojos.

―Gracias Darien… Por creer en mí. ―Él asiente y le sonríe, mientras Michiru siente un nudo en la garganta al recordar la experiencia que la rubia le había contado de su anterior trabajo, donde ante una situación difícil, nadie la había apoyado.

A la salida, Haruka se sorprende al ver que sus compañeros la están esperando, a pesar de lo tarde que es, para darle su apoyo. Seiya se encarga de explicar brevemente a los demás lo sucedido, sin darles muchos detalles, pero aun así, manifiestan que colaborarán en lo que sea para ayudar a la rubia. Ella les agradece sinceramente su preocupación y se despide para dirigirse al estacionamiento junto a Michiru. Antes de que se vaya, Seiya la alcanza para despedirse, dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras la aguamarina se sube al auto, entonces el pelinegro se separa un poco de Haruka y le toma la cara suavemente con las dos manos.

―No te preocupes más ¿Sí? ―Ella asiente ligeramente― Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Por mi parte haré lo que sea para solucionar esto. ―Seiya acorta la distancia entre ellos e intenta besarla en los labios, pero la rubia aleja su rostro de él, entonces el pelinegro sólo le da un sutil beso en la mejilla. Haruka le sonríe levemente y se sube al auto.

Michiru le pide a Haruka que la lleve a su departamento a buscar una muda de ropa, ya que decide quedarse esta noche con ella. Ante todo, piensa que en este momento su mejor amiga necesita su apoyo y compañía.

Ya en el departamento de Haruka, Michiru va a la cocina a preparar un poco de té y algo de comer mientras la rubia se da un baño. Mientras está en la ducha, no logra relajarse, ya que no deja de pensar en todos los acontecimientos que vivió durante el día. La acusación en su contra, el largo interrogatorio, el registro de sus pertenencias y de su casillero, la droga encontrada, el miedo, la incertidumbre, la angustia, la actitud de Darien, Michiru y Seiya, la preocupación de sus compañeros. Imágenes que se van repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Luego de un rato, Haruka aparece en la cocina, al lado de Michiru, vistiendo un sencillo pijama de top y pantalón corto.

―¿Cómo te sientes Haruka? ―La aguamarina la observa con atención, notando su semblante de preocupación y angustia.

―Más o menos… ―Suspira― Tengo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

―Debe ser por la tensión, te hará bien relajarte y descansar un poco… ¿Tienes hambre?

―La verdad es que sí, no he comido nada desde el desayuno. ―Le responde con aspecto sumamente cansado.

―Bueno, no encontré mucha variedad de alimentos en tu cocina, así que sólo preparé unos sándwiches.

―Excelente, gracias Michiru. ―Se le acerca y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla. Michiru sin perder la oportunidad, la abraza por la cintura, aspirando el aroma de su cuello, Haruka le corresponde el abrazo, sintiéndose plena y calmada gracias a la calidez de su amiga. Entonces, la aguamarina se separa un poco de ella, y mirándola a los ojos, se pone en puntas de pie y la besa en los labios. Haruka le corresponde el beso sin dudar, tomándola con una mano de la cintura y la otra la coloca detrás de su cuello.

El beso es tranquilo y delicado, Haruka lo disfruta tanto como Michiru. Ambas se miran a los ojos por largo rato hasta que la aguamarina acaricia la mejilla de la rubia y la besa brevemente, con ternura.

―¿No dijiste que tenías hambre? ―Haruka sonríe― Anda, vamos a comer.

Las dos se sientan a la mesa y permanecen en silencio. Haruka luce un aspecto abatido y se dedica a comer lentamente, inmersa en sus preocupaciones. Michiru no le quita la vista de encima, mientras su mente trabaja a mil por hora. Todavía no puede creer que se haya atrevido a besar a su amiga y, más aún que ella le haya correspondido. Hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esta forma, ¿feliz? Sí, totalmente. El beso fue maravilloso, tan distinto al que le dio la rubia hace días atrás, en serio no lo puede creer. Lo único que trata de hacer por ahora es intentar no sonreír, ya que Haruka no está pasando por un buen momento y no sería apropiado. No se da cuenta que ella la ha estado observando por un par de minutos.

―¿En qué piensas Michiru? ―La aludida se sobresalta y mira a Haruka seriamente, aunque poco a poco una sonrisa imposible de ocultar, va acrecentándose en su rostro, Haruka la mira con ternura y le sonríe también, estira su brazo y le toma la mano―. ¿Y por qué sonríes tanto? ―Michiru la mira sonrojada sin dejar de sonreír, negando levemente con la cabeza, ya que no sabe qué responderle. Haruka se pone de pie, y sin soltarle la mano, la atrae hacia ella, volviendo a besarla. Esta vez el beso es un poco más apasionado por parte de ambas. Haruka le toma el rostro con ambas manos y la mira intensamente a los ojos, Michiru la abraza y se vuelven a besar, ahora más calmadamente.

―Deberías ir a descansar. ―Michiru le dice sin soltarla de su abrazo.

―Sí, tienes razón… No me siento muy bien, estoy agotada y no soporto el dolor de cabeza… ―Haruka se frota los ojos, Michiru se separa un poco de ella― ¿Me acompañas? ―Le ofrece su mano.

―Por supuesto.

Al rato, ambas se encuentran listas para irse a la cama. Haruka se mete entre las sábanas y se queda allí sentada, pensando en lo que tendrá que enfrentar el día de mañana. Se siente muy preocupada por lo que sucederá, ya que no sabe cómo solucionará el tremendo problema en que se vio involucrada. Ni siquiera tiene el dinero suficiente para contratar un abogado, en caso de que fuera necesario. Más aún, tampoco conoce alguno. Tal vez Darien o Seiya puedan recomendarle alguien. Además, le complica el hecho de sentirse vulnerable ante una situación que no puede tener bajo control. Tan inmersa está en sus pensamientos, que no se da cuenta que Michiru se coloca detrás de ella en la cama, hasta que siente que ella comienza a masajear suavemente sus hombros. Luego de un rato, Haruka se siente un poco más relajada, Michiru la abraza por detrás y la besa en el cuello. Entonces, la rubia se da vuelta y besa a la aguamarina en los labios, abrazándola con fuerza, ambas se deslizan hasta quedar acostadas en la cama, una frente a la otra, sin soltarse de su abrazo.

―Creo que… lo mejor es… que trates de dormir. ―Michiru logra decir entre los besos que Haruka le da.

―No quiero dormir… No quiero que llegue mañana.

―No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien. ―Le acaricia la mejilla mientras se pierde en sus ojos verdes.

―Sí, eso quiero creer… ―Suspira― ¿Sabes qué es lo único bueno de todo esto?

―Mmmm, no, ¿Qué es?

―Que te tengo aquí conmigo. ―Michiru sonríe con ternura y Haruka une sus labios con los de ella una vez más. Al cabo de un rato, la rubia apaga la luz y las dos se quedan profundamente dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, Michiru se despierta muy temprano por el sonido de la alarma de su celular, el cual apaga rápidamente, antes de que despierte a Haruka. Sin querer levantarse, decide quedarse un rato más junto a su amada, acercándose más a ella y abrazándola con suavidad. En ese momento, siente que Haruka se mueve lentamente, estirando sus brazos hacia ella y acercándola más a su cuerpo. La aguamarina levanta la cabeza, buscando la boca de su rubia, besándola con ternura, mientras ella le responde con otro beso. En cuestión de segundos, la temperatura entre ambas comienza a subir, besándose con pasión, mientras Michiru desliza con ansias sus manos por debajo del pijama de la rubia, acariciando su espalda y besando su cuello. Sin dejar de besarla, desplaza una de sus manos por el cuerpo de Haruka, rozando con suavidad uno de sus pechos. Al tiempo que la respiración de la rubia comienza a acelerarse, coloca sus manos en las caderas de la aguamarina, acariciándola y guiándola para colocarla sobre sí misma. Entonces, un estridente sonido provoca que ambas se detengan inmediatamente, con un gran sobresalto de Michiru.

―¿Q-qué es eso? ―Michiru se levanta inmediatamente de encima del cuerpo de la rubia.

―Jeje, lo siento, es la alarma de mi celular. ―Haruka se estira hasta alcanzar el teléfono y apagar el horrible sonido.

―¿Quéee?, ¿Pero por qué tiene ese ruido tan estrepitoso?

―Bueno, es que es la única forma que tengo de despertarme a tiempo. ―Haruka la mira con cierta expresión infantil que encanta a Michiru.

―Entonces es mejor que nos levantemos. ―Michiru le da un corto beso en los labios y sale de la cama.

―Noooo Michiru… No me dejes. ―La aguamarina se da vuelta y sonríe, Haruka estira los brazos hacia ella y Michiru se deja caer suavemente en ellos, abrazando a la rubia también.

―Haruka, ya es tarde. ―La besa.

―No me importa.

―Pero Haruka…

―Está bien. ―La deja para que se levante. Haruka suspira profundamente, ya que no sabe qué tendrá que enfrentar el día de hoy. Lo único que espera es que las cosas se solucionen de la mejor forma posible y que, de alguna manera, valga la pena no terminar ahora lo que comenzaron con Michiru.

Al llegar al colegio, apenas se bajan del auto, Haruka siente cómo los nervios la consumen. Sin embargo, decide demostrar calma para no continuar preocupando a Michiru. En ese momento, se les acerca Darien junto con Seiya, este último abraza a la rubia, preguntándole cómo se siente y, sin decir nada más, le da un corto beso en los labios.

Michiru no lo puede creer, en su interior siente ganas de golpear a Seiya. Jamás en su vida se imaginó sentir algo así. Mientras intenta controlar su rabia, para su alivio, observa como Haruka lo empuja y alcanza a escuchar que le reclama.

―Una cosa es que seas mi amigo y me apoyes en un momento difícil y otra muy distinta es que te aproveches.

―Ya, está bien. No te enojes, yo sólo quería subirte el ánimo.

―¿Ah sí?, Pues no lo necesito, mejor búscate a otra para que le subas el ánimo… Buenos días Darien. ―Enojada, toma a Michiru de la mano y se retiran rápidamente hacia la oficina del director.

―Vaya, parece que tuviste suerte.

―¿De qué?

―De que no te diera una bofetada.

―No bromees Darien, si Haruka alguna vez me abofeteara, para mí sería como una caricia dada por un ángel. ―Darien lo mira asombrado, levantando ambas cejas.

―Así que es ella.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Que es ella de quien estás enamorado.

―Claro que no Darien, yo no me enamoro. Son las mujeres las que se enamoran de mí. _Excepto ella._

―Como digas, sólo espero que no salgas lastimado amigo. Bueno, acompáñame a la oficina, que nuestras colegas nos esperan. Debemos resolver este tema cuanto antes.

En la oficina, Darien organiza la investigación que llevarán a cabo, la cual deben realizar en el menor tiempo posible. Por este día, relevará a los tres docentes de sus funciones, para lo cual utilizará profesores de apoyo y quienes se encuentren con horas libres para atender las clases que realizan Haruka, Seiya y Michiru. Él se dedicará a entrevistar a las personas que podrían aportar información, como los guardias y algunos docentes, con el fin de reconstruir totalmente la jornada de ayer, Michiru realizará algunas averiguaciones con estudiantes de su confianza que podrían saber algo. Haruka revisará las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y Seiya saldrá del colegio a visitar algunos de sus contactos que tiene en el barrio.

Al medio día, se reúnen Michiru y Haruka junto con Darien en su oficina. Seiya todavía no ha llegado y no contesta su celular, por lo que deciden comenzar sin él y analizar las pruebas que han recopilado. La rubia comenta que no encontró nada sospechoso que haya sido captado por las cámaras de seguridad, pero lo que más le sorprendió, es que la grabación del día de ayer que registra los movimientos justo fuera del salón de profesores, está totalmente en blanco. Michiru conversó con varios estudiantes por separado, pero sólo tres le dieron información útil. Uno de ellos le dijo que el alumno Kazuo, hizo ayer por la mañana, un comentario acerca de una venganza hacia Haruka, por haber causado la expulsión de sus mejores amigos. Otro estudiante, le contó que uno de los expulsados, Keichi, quien era el que amenazaba a otro alumno con una navaja, estuvo rondando el colegio el martes en la tarde, aunque al parecer no habló con nadie. El tercer alumno, manifestó que Kazuo y Keichi son primos y que entre un grupo de estudiantes de los cursos mayores, estaba el rumor de que le harían algo a Haruka, aunque nadie sabía qué ni cuándo. Por su parte, de las personas que entrevistó Darien, no pudo obtener alguna información relevante, pero sí estudió detenidamente el expediente de Kazuo. En él, aparece que tiene catorce años, vive con sus abuelos que son bastante mayores, ya que su madre falleció hace varios años y el padre está en la cárcel por narcotráfico. Uno de sus tíos, llamado Satochi, quien salió hace pocos meses de la cárcel por el mismo delito, se hace cargo de él y colabora con los abuelos en la crianza. Este tío, es precisamente el padre de Keichi.

―Creo que es bastante claro lo que sucedió. Kazuo y Keichi planearon esta venganza. Además no es difícil deducir de dónde obtuvieron la droga, dado los antecedentes del tal Satochi. ―Michiru les dice con seguridad.

―Yo también lo creo. Son muy jóvenes, por lo que actuaron sin discreción. El problema es que…

―No tenemos pruebas. ―Haruka dice gravemente, de pie dándoles la espalda, mientras mira por la ventana.

―Es cierto pero… podemos conseguirlas. ―Michiru se acerca a la rubia y le coloca la mano en el hombro.

―¿Y cómo? No tenemos las grabaciones de las cámaras, no tenemos testigos… ―Se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared, Michiru se queda a su lado―. Somos profesores, no detectives.

―Sí Haruka, pero ante todo, no debemos perder la calma. ―Darien se les acerca y se queda de pie junto a ellas. Los tres se quedan en silencio, pensando por un rato, hasta que el sonido del celular de Darien, los trae de vuelta a la realidad. Él mira la pantalla y realiza un gesto de atención a las profesoras con un movimiento de su mano―. Es Seiya. ―Contesta la llamada― Seiya, dime ¿dónde estás?... ¿Queeé?... ¿Pero por qué?... ¿Estás seguro?, Está bien. Adiós. ―Ambas docentes lo miran con una gran incertidumbre.

―¿Qué dijo? ―Michiru le pregunta nerviosa.

―Averiguó varias cosas, pero por lo pronto, Haruka… ―Se dirige a ella― Seiya dice que te vayas a casa lo antes posible, por una ruta que no hayas utilizado antes. Yo creo que sería mejor que te fueras a la casa de Michiru.

―Pero… ¿Por qué?

―No hubo tiempo de que me explicara, sólo me pidió que me asegurara de que lo hicieras.

―Pero Darien, no entiendo… ¿Y la investigación? ―A la rubia no le agrada la idea de salir huyendo, menos si no sabe el motivo. Sea lo que sea lo que sucede, prefiere enfrentarlo.

―Eso no importa ahora. Haruka, yo confío en Seiya y si él dice que te vayas ahora, es por algo. Michiru, ve con ella por favor, yo te llamaré luego apenas sepa algo.

―Está bien Darien. Vamos Haruka, es mejor que no perdamos tiempo.

La rubia se termina por convencer y decide hacerles caso, más que nada por no preocupar a Michiru, por lo que ambas profesoras toman sus cosas y se despiden de Darien. En el momento que Haruka se voltea para abrir la puerta, se queda helada al ver a los dos policías de ayer allí en la entrada.

―Señorita Haruka Tenoh, venimos por usted.

* * *

**Muuuchas gracias por los comentarios y saludos que me han enviado.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Por lo menos hubo****más acercamiento entre las protagonistas ;) **

**Cuéntenme qué les pareció y qué creen que sucederá después.**

**¡Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Seiya corre a toda velocidad por las estrechas calles aledañas al colegio. Aunque no quiso traer su auto para no llamar la atención, en este momento se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho. Con uno de sus contactos del peligroso barrio, ha averiguado que lo que comenzó como una mala travesura de niños, podría terminar muy mal para Haruka. Mientras corre, llama a Darien para alertar a su amiga y sacarla lo antes posible del colegio, ya que cualquier tardanza podría ser peligrosa. En ese momento, ve como una patrulla pasa por su lado, por lo que se apresura más aún.

.

* * *

―Señorita Haruka Tenoh, venimos por usted. Por favor acompáñenos.

―No, pero ¿Por qué se la llevan? ―Michiru se interpone entre su amada y los policías.

―Takashi, Jun, pensé que teníamos un acuerdo.

―Sí Darien, lo que pasa es que las cosas se han complicado un poco.

―¿Pero van a arrestarla ahora?

―No, no vamos a arrestarla. Vamos a escoltarla.

―¿Escoltarme?

―Señorita Haruka, usted está en peligro como posible víctima de una organización de narcotráfico.

En ese momento, Seiya abre la puerta de la oficina e ingresa desesperado. Al ver a los policías, piensa de inmediato que están allí para llevarse a Haruka, por lo que empuja a uno de ellos y cuando prepara su puño para golpear al otro, Darien lo agarra con fuerza y lo detiene. Entonces le relata lo que los policías han dicho. Ya más calmado, se disculpa con ambos y permite que continúen con su conversación.

―Bueno, entonces Takashi, ¿qué debemos hacer? ―Darien pregunta aún agitado por la energía que gastó frenando a Seiya.

―Lo primero es que la señorita vaya a un lugar seguro. No es conveniente que permanezca aquí.

―Sí, eso habíamos pensado, irá a la casa de la profesora Michiru.

―Pero no es seguro que vaya con ella, ya que todos los días la va a dejar y a buscar, por lo que si alguien la ha seguido, lo más probable es que conozca esa dirección. Lo mejor es que vaya a mi casa.

―Sí… Tienes razón Seiya. ―Darien analiza la situación mientras Michiru frunce el ceño.

―Muy bien, nosotros los escoltaremos, y una vez en la residencia del profesor, le explicaremos la situación señorita.

―Bien. ―Haruka asiente con preocupación, ya que la incertidumbre la está matando.

―Yo iré contigo. ―Michiru la toma de la mano con firmeza. ―No creas que te voy a dejar sola en esto. ―_Ni menos que le voy a dejar el camino libre a Seiya. _―Piensa.

―Sí Michiru, ve con ellos.

―Gracias Darien.

El policía Takashi ordena que Seiya maneje su auto en compañía de Michiru, liderando la ruta, en segundo lugar, irá él en la patrulla junto con Haruka, y en tercer lugar, el policía Jun en el auto de la rubia.

Más tarde, se encuentran en la casa de Seiya, reunidos en la mesa del comedor. El policía Jun llegó un poco rezagado, ya que decidió dar algunas vueltas más para evitar que lo siguieran, debido a que el auto de la rubia es de un llamativo color amarillo y podría ser fácilmente divisado a la distancia.

El oficial Takashi explica a Haruka y los demás, que la bolsa de droga encontrada en su casillero no presenta rastro alguno de sus huellas digitales, por lo que no hay ninguna prueba contra ella, pero sí contra un joven de quince años llamado Keichi, alumno recientemente expulsado del colegio, de quien tienen registro de sus huellas dactilares, debido a que estuvo detenido y enviado a un centro de menores el verano pasado, por haber cometido el delito de robo. También la bolsa presenta marcas de huellas de otra persona que aún no han identificado.

―Entonces quiere decir que está comprobado que Haruka es inocente.

―Así es señorita Michiru. Aunque oficialmente, nunca se han levantado cargos en su contra, por lo que no se ha dicho que la profesora sea culpable de nada. ―El policía mira fijamente a la aguamarina, notoriamente impactado por su belleza, Seiya lo observa divertido mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina.

―¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? ―Haruka les da una mirada confusa a los policías. Mientras Seiya les da latas de refrescos a todos y se sienta, la rubia voltea hacia él interrogándolo con la mirada. A pesar de que él sabe cuál es el motivo por el que la rubia está en peligro, decide callar por el momento, ya que no puede justificar ante los policías cómo obtuvo esa información y quién se la dio. También piensa que es mejor guardar esa carta para utilizarla sólo en caso de que sea necesario.

―Lo que sucede es que, según nuestra investigación, el ex alumno Keichi, contactó por medio de su primo Kazuo, a un estudiante que aún no hemos identificado. Este estudiante, bajo amenaza, ingresó la droga al colegio y, de alguna manera que no conocemos aún, la escondió en el casillero de la señorita. Según la información que manejamos, el motivo de esta acción es una venganza en contra de la profesora Haruka.

―Sí, eso más o menos es lo que habíamos concluido. Kazuo hizo algunos comentarios entre sus amigos, y también vieron a Keichi rondando el colegio. Lo que no sabíamos es que habían involucrado a otro estudiante.

―Claro señorita Michiru, pero eso no es lo más grave. ―Comenta el oficial Jun, luego de tomar un sorbo de refresco.

―Sí, el problema es que la droga fue sustraída por Keichi de su hogar, a escondidas de su padre, Satochi, y esta mercancía estaba comprometida para realizar una entrega a un importante cliente de uno de los narcos más influyentes de la ciudad, el cual es el jefe de Satochi. Por esto, al no tener la droga para efectuar la entrega, la cabeza de Satochi corre peligro, por lo que antes de caer, podría venir por usted profesora, para que le entregue este paquete que está, supuestamente en su poder.

―Vaya, de verdad esto es muy confuso. ―Haruka masajea sus sienes, comenzando a sentir un dolor de cabeza similar al que tuvo el día de ayer.

―Por eso, señorita Haruka, es mejor que permanezca aquí por unos días, hasta que se aclare la situación y atrapemos a Satochi. Luego de eso, le aseguro que podrá volver a su casa y hacer su vida normalmente.

―¿Pero cómo podemos asegurarnos de que no le harán nada a Haruka?

―No se preocupe señorita, su amiga ya no corre peligro. Esto sólo es una medida de precaución. Nos hemos encargado de regar la información de que la droga ya no está en el colegio sino que fue requisada.

Luego, los policías se retiran y Michiru llama a Darien para informarle de todos los detalles. Él ordena que la aguamarina permanezca con Haruka, y que ambas no se presenten al trabajo mañana, ya que teme que también puedan involucrarla en la situación. Seiya se retira por un momento a su habitación, para realizar una llamada a su informante, con el fin de cerciorarse que se sepa que la droga ya está en poder de la policía y que nunca pasó por las manos de Haruka ni de ningún profesor. Su contacto esparcirá la noticia y, de esta forma, se asegura que los narcotraficantes no la buscarán para recuperar la mercancía.

En la noche, Seiya, con ayuda de Michiru preparan las habitaciones para irse a descansar. La casa del pelinegro es bastante grande, con cuatro dormitorios que él dispone para sus familiares, cuando vienen a visitarlo. Mientras Michiru coloca sábanas en la cama que ocupará Haruka, la rubia está allí sentada en una silla, sin hacer nada, un poco ausente.

―¿Haruka?

―¿Sí?

―¿Qué piensas de todo lo que sucedió?

―Que… realmente jamás me imaginé pasar por algo así. Cuando decidí ser profesora nunca pensé que sería una profesión peligrosa. ―Se ríe con un poco de amargura.

―Tal vez más adelante te reirás verdaderamente de esto.

―Sí, tienes razón. Quizás esta sea una buena historia para contar a mis nietos. ―Michiru le sonríe y se sienta en la cama, cerca de la rubia.

―Y después de todo lo que te ha pasado, ¿te arrepientes de haber aceptado trabajar en el Mugen?

―No, claro que no me arrepiento. Es sólo que me cuesta comprender las cosas que suceden que no tienen que ver con el trabajo, con la enseñanza. Hay muchas cosas anexas que afectan la labor que se hace en el colegio.

―Sí, es cierto. Pero no hay que dejarse vencer por la difícil realidad que nos rodea, hay niños que merecen nuestro esfuerzo y que pueden salir adelante, que pueden salvarse de caer en la miseria que tienen alrededor… Y la única forma que pueden lograrlo es educándose.

―Que es lo que nosotros les podemos entregar.

―Exactamente.

―¿Sabes Michiru?... Me encanta cuando hablas con tanta pasión de tu trabajo. Me gusta mucho eso de ti. ―La aguamarina se sonroja notablemente y Haruka le toma la mano―. ¿Y te cuento otra cosa? Hay algo más que hace que no me arrepienta de trabajar en el Mugen.

―¿Qué es?

―Que allí fue donde te conocí. ―Se inclina hacia ella y le da un corto beso en los labios.

Más tarde, los tres se reúnen en el comedor para cenar algo liviano y se disponen a ir a dormir. Mientras Seiya y Michiru terminan de ordenar la cocina, Haruka se dirige a la habitación de su amigo y vuelve con dos pijamas, uno para ella y el otro para la aguamarina. Michiru frunce el ceño ante la naturalidad con que Haruka toma las cosas de Seiya de su habitación, ya que no le parece apropiado, si se supone que ellos sólo son amigos, pero por el momento, decide no darle vueltas al asunto.

Viernes.

Al día siguiente, Seiya se levanta temprano para ir a trabajar, pero antes, pasa a dejar a Michiru a su casa para que busque ropa y otras cosas personales que necesita para ella y Haruka. La rubia se queda durmiendo hasta tarde, y sólo se despierta cerca del mediodía con el sonido de su teléfono.

―¿Haruka?

―Mmmm, ¿Sí?

―No me digas que todavía estás durmiendo.

―No, ya no… ¿Qué pasó?

―Tranquila, no pasa nada. Sólo te llamo para avisarte que en la mañana dejé a Michiru en su casa para que busque algunas cosas y luego quedé de pasar por ella para ir a tu departamento y traer lo que necesites.

―¿Entonces me dejaron aquí sola?

―Aaahhh, que tierna… No te preocupes, sólo es por un rato más, Darien me va a dejar salir temprano hoy, así que llegaré pronto para almorzar contigo.

―¿Y Michiru?

―También estará con nosotros.

―¿Y ya que estoy sin hacer nada, tengo que cocinar?

―Jajaja, claro que no. Eres mi invitada especial así que no tienes que hacer nada. Pasaré a comprar algo delicioso por ahí.

―¡Qué bien!… Casi me dan ganas de estar en peligro más seguido.

―No Haru, no digas eso ni en broma, mira que si te pasara algo, me muero. ―Haruka se siente mal por las palabras de Seiya, así que se queda en silencio― Ya, te dejo, vuelve a dormir si quieres, cuando llegue te contaré algunas novedades.

―Está bien, adiós Seiya.

―Adiós… ¡Ah!, ¡Y no vayas a registrar mis cosas! ―Haruka se ríe y corta la llamada. Se queda pensando en las palabras de Seiya y en todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos. También piensa en Michiru. Tal vez si no hubiese conocido a la aguamarina, seguramente habría aceptado ser la novia del pelinegro. O quizás no su novia, pero sí habría pasado algo más entre él y ella. No puede negar que lo quiere mucho, pero no se compara a lo que siente por Michiru. Es una necesidad enorme de estar con ella, sentir su aroma, besarla y abrazarla, escuchar su dulce voz, sentir la suavidad de sus manos. Son muchas cosas que le encantan de Michiru, lo que ella le hace sentir no lo había sentido por nadie. Además, sabe que ella siente lo mismo, por lo que ya no tiene miedo de tener una relación seria, de compartir sus días con ella. En este momento, se siente sola sin su compañía, realmente la extraña y la necesita a su lado. Sólo debe esperar que se solucionen los problemas que tiene y volver a su casa, ya que mientras estén viviendo con Seiya, no puede intentar nada con la aguamarina, ya que no quiere hacer sentir mal a su amigo. Momentos después, se queda dormida nuevamente.

Más tarde, Haruka despierta con un exquisito aroma, ya muy familiar, y un suave roce en sus labios. Abre los ojos y ve a Michiru frente a ella, sonriéndole con ternura.

―¿Dormiste bien? ―La rubia la mira aún somnolienta y estira sus brazos para abrazarla.

―Sí, eso creo… Hace tiempo que no dormía tanto… Aunque, al verte, creo que es mejor estar despierta. ―Michiru sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla.

―Eres tan linda Haruka… ―La rubia le sonríe con ternura y Michiru debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzársele encima― ¿Sabes? Te extrañé mucho.

―Yo también. ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes de irte?

―No quería molestarte, pensé que necesitabas descansar… ―La besa― Además ya estoy aquí. ―Vuelve a besarla.

―Sí, que bueno. No me gusta estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo… ―Se besan nuevamente.

―Pasé por tu departamento y te traje algunas cosas, están ahí. ―Le señala una maleta que está al lado de la cama.

―Gracias Michiru, no sé qué haría sin ti. ―Le sonríe― Creo que es mejor que me levante, ya es muy tarde. Iré a darme una ducha.

―Bueno, yo iré a ayudarle a Seiya en la cocina.

Después, los tres se sientan a la mesa a almorzar. Seiya les cuenta las novedades en el caso, que, por el momento no son muchas, sólo supo que anoche la policía hizo un allanamiento en la casa de Satochi, donde encontraron más droga, aunque no pudieron atrapar al narcotraficante, ya que logró escapar luego de un tiroteo. Tampoco encontraron a su hijo Keichi, por lo que la investigación sigue y, por lo pronto, Haruka debe continuar oculta. Darien le dio la orden de no presentarse al trabajo hasta que él lo decida. Para la rubia, la verdad es que le vienen bien unos días de descanso, en cambio a Michiru no le agrada la idea de ir a trabajar sin su amada, aunque no dice nada para no hacer sentir mal a Haruka.

En la tarde, mientras Seiya se entretiene viendo televisión, Haruka ayuda a Michiru a preparar un pastel en la cocina. La rubia va siguiendo las instrucciones que le da la aguamarina, al tiempo que conversan.

―Oye Haruka… Aunque nos conocemos hace un tiempo ya, me he dado cuenta que todavía hay cosas que no sé de ti.

―¿Cómo qué?

―De tu familia por ejemplo… Nunca hablas de ellos.

―No pero, tampoco me habías preguntado.

―¿Y me puedes contar?

―Sí claro. Bueno, ya sabes que soy hija única, mis padres viven en el sur. Se fueron hace algunos años para estar más tranquilos y, según ellos, disfrutar los años que les quedan. ―Haruka responde mientras corta una piña en rodajas, siguiendo las instrucciones de Michiru.

―¿Y los vas a visitar seguido?

―Sí, aunque últimamente no he podido ir a verlos.

―Eso quiere decir que te llevas bien con ellos. ―La aguamarina mezcla algunos ingredientes en un recipiente.

―Mmmm, sí… Aunque hemos tenido algunas diferencias, sobre todo con mi padre. ―La aguamarina la interroga con la mirada― Por ejemplo, él no quería que estudiara para ser profesora, sino que prefería una profesión que me diera mayores recompensas económicas, así que decidió no ayudarme con mis gastos, por lo que tuve que trabajar para costearme la carrera… Tampoco quería que me fuera del país con el equipo de atletismo, pero como yo ya era mayor de edad, no le hice caso.

―¿Y se enojó contigo? ―Michiru coloca la mezcla en un molde.

―Sí, se enojó mucho. Tanto así que cuando volví del viaje, me enteré que se habían ido al sur y que yo ya no tenía donde vivir. ―La rubia termina de cortar la fruta y se lava las manos.

―¿Y qué hiciste? ―La aguamarina coloca la piña cortada en el molde con la mezcla.

―Una amiga me recibió en su departamento por un tiempo, después estuve viviendo en la casa de Seiya, mientras juntaba algo de dinero y me buscaba un departamento más o menos económico.

―¿Viviste aquí?

―No, en ese tiempo Seiya todavía vivía con sus padres.

―¿Y ellos te recibieron?

―Sí, es que los padres de Seiya son geniales, me trataban como a una hija… Hasta te podría decir que me trataban mejor a mí que a él… ―Se ríen.

―Es que tú eres adorable.

―Sí, eso es muy cierto. ―Le sonríe y le da un corto beso en los labios― ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú tampoco me has contado de tu familia.

―Es que no tengo familiares cercanos. A mi padre nunca lo conocí y mi madre murió hace años atrás por una larga enfermedad.

―Oh, lo siento… ¿Y falleció hace mucho tiempo?

―Sí, yo todavía estaba estudiando… Con el dinero del seguro me pagué la universidad y me mantuve hasta que comencé a trabajar y mi departamento lo heredé de ella. Después de su fallecimiento, me refugié en mis estudios y luego en el trabajo y, bueno, el resto de la historia ya la conoces. Fue muy duro para mí porque me quedé completamente sola.

―Pero ahora sabes que ya nunca más estarás sola, ¿verdad? ―Le toma la mano― Yo jamás te dejaré Michiru.

La aguamarina la mira con intensidad y, lentamente se le acerca y le susurra al oído lo que ha querido confesarle hace mucho:

―Te amo Haruka.

Y, suponiendo que la rubia tal vez no corresponda sus sentimientos con el mismo ímpetu, antes de que pronuncie alguna respuesta, Michiru le da un cálido beso en los labios.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ;)**

**Agradezco mucho los comentarios y saludos que me envían, de verdad que me motivan a continuar escribiendo.**

**¡Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Durante los días que siguieron, Michiru no quiso, por ningún motivo, dejar sola a Haruka en la casa de Seiya, por lo que le pidió quedarse con ella, argumentando que no podía abandonarla en este momento difícil. La verdad es que pensaba que lo más probable es que el pelinegro intentaría propasarse con su amada, lo cual quería evitar a toda costa. La rubia, por su parte, había pensado que tendría algún tiempo para estar a solas con Michiru, ya que creyó que Seiya en algún momento saldría con sus amigos o tal vez tendría una cita con alguna de sus amiguitas, pero no fue así. El pelinegro no las dejó solas en ningún momento, además se deshacía en atenciones hacia ellas, especialmente con Haruka. Encargó sus comidas favoritas, vieron películas, jugaron videojuegos y también conversaron mucho. A pesar de todas las atenciones que recibía, en el fondo, Haruka sentía rabia de la situación y comenzó a sentirse prisionera en este lugar, lo único que quería era volver a su casa. Además, su mal genio comenzó a aflorar, especialmente contra Seiya y, aunque Michiru estaba segura que en algún momento la situación sería insostenible, no fue así, ya que el pelinegro siempre cedía ante cualquier enojo de Haruka.

Una tarde en que Michiru se estaba dando un relajante baño, Seiya observó que Haruka estaba sentada a la mesa leyendo una revista, entonces se acercó a ella cautelosamente.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Le pregunta con brusquedad.

―Nada. ¿Puedo sentarme? ―Le habla suavemente.

―Es tu casa ¿no? Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

―Bien. Entonces me sentaré. ―Se sienta frente a ella, quien lo ignora―. ¿Haruka?

―¿Qué? ―Le responde sin mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Puedo saber por qué estás enojada conmigo? ―La rubia suaviza su mirada y la dirige hacia su amigo.

―No estoy enojada contigo… ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Es que eso parece. Me contestas de malas maneras y se nota que te hastía mi presencia.

―No Seiya… Es que no me siento bien de estar aquí invadiendo tu espacio.

―Pero no invades mi espacio… Antes habíamos vivido juntos y jamás nos habíamos llevado mal, no sé por qué ahora es tan diferente.

―Sí, lo sé, pero es que esta situación me tiene de mal genio y por eso reacciono mal ante cualquier cosa.

―Pero no es mi culpa lo que pasó. Yo sólo he querido ayudarte.

―Por supuesto que no es tu culpa y te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. Ya te dije que estoy de mal genio, no te lo tomes en forma personal.

―Pero con Michiru no has cambiado tu forma de ser… Sólo es conmigo que te comportas así. ―La rubia se queda pensativa.

―Sí, es cierto… No sé por qué lo hago, perdóname si te hice sentir mal. No fue mi intención.

―Está bien.

―Es que… ya quiero que todo esto termine.

―Sí… También yo. ―Ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento, hasta que la rubia cierra la revista que tiene en sus manos y lo mira atentamente.

―Oye Seiya… tengo una duda, ¿Por qué conoces a esa persona que supo todo lo de la droga antes que la policía?

―¿Te refieres a mi… informante?

―Sí.

―Es… un amigo que tengo.

―¿Y qué clase de amigo es?, ¿Lo conozco?

―Sólo es un amigo Haruka, y no, no lo conoces… ¿Por qué la insistencia?

―Es que me parece raro que tengas amistad con esa persona.

―Sólo lo veo de vez en cuando… No lo frecuento mucho.

―Ten cuidado Seiya, no te vayas a meter en problemas.

―Claro que no. Yo sé lo que hago… No te preocupes… ―Seiya le sostiene la mirada por un rato, sabiendo que la rubia no le cree sus evasivas y que sospecha que está metido en algo raro, sin embargo él sabe que por nada del mundo, puede confesarle la verdad, ya que podría perder cualquier oportunidad con ella, incluso su amistad. ―Oye Haru… ―Le habla para distraerla del tema― Tú y Michiru… ¿Se han hecho muy buenas amigas, verdad?

―Sí, ¿por qué? ―Vuelve a abrir la revista y la hojea despreocupadamente.

―Es que las he visto muy cercanas.

―¿Y qué hay con eso?

―Nada… Sólo que de verdad se ven muy cercanas, mucho más que antes.

―¿Y eso qué?, ¿Acaso estás celoso?

―Jajaja… Por favor, no te hagas ilusiones… No, es que he notado que tu relación con ella ha cambiado.

―Ya Seiya, no seas mal pensado. Ella es mi mejor amiga y yo lo soy de ella, es lógico que seamos muy cercanas.

―Pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo. ―Ella deja de ver la revista y lo mira a los ojos.

―Sí lo eres, pero ella es mi mejor amiGA. ―Enfatiza la última sílaba― Además, tú también tienes otros amigos aparte de mí, como el que me estabas comentando hace un rato… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

―No te dije su nombre… Oh, se me hace tarde para ver mi programa favorito. ―Se levanta veloz de la silla y se dirige a encender la televisión.

La rubia se queda pensativa por un momento, cree que su amigo está metido en algo raro, pero sabe que aunque se lo pregunte, él lo negará o le contestará con evasivas, por lo que decide no insistir en el asunto.

.

A mediados de semana, Haruka recibe la noticia que puede volver a su casa, ya que el narcotraficante Satochi, fue atrapado y puesto en prisión. Lo que la rubia no supo, es que el contacto de Seiya fue quien avisó a su amigo del lugar donde se ocultaba el delincuente y, de esta manera, pudo dar la pista a la policía para que lo arrestaran. Aunque le hubiese gustado tener a Haruka por más tiempo en su casa, prefirió poner los deseos de ella sobre los propios y hacer lo correcto, dejando que la rubia volviera a tener control sobre su vida.

.

Miércoles.

Haruka vuelve al colegio, para alegría de sus alumnos, quienes habían sido informados de que el motivo de su ausencia fue que estuvo enferma por algunos días. Sus compañeros de trabajo la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y, aunque muchos de ellos se morían de ganas de saber los detalles de la investigación de la policía, Darien les había dado la orden de no hacerle preguntas a Haruka y de no indagar más acerca de lo sucedido, ya que el caso estaba cerrado y no era conveniente inmiscuirse en temas delicados.

La jornada laboral se hizo larga y agotadora para la rubia profesora, ya que se había acostumbrado a levantarse tarde y no hacer nada productivo. Durante el recreo, se encuentra sola en el gimnasio, ordenando los implementos que utilizó en la clase anterior, cuando ve que Michiru se le acerca.

―¿Y cómo ha estado tu día?

―Bien, aunque ahora que te veo, mucho mejor. ―Le dice con su característica sonrisa seductora.

―Te vine a buscar para ir a tomar un café.

―Sí, buena idea, de verdad lo necesito y qué mejor si es contigo. ―La rubia le coquetea y, sin poder evitarlo, se le acerca con intenciones de besarla, pero Michiru, instintivamente, la rechaza con un ligero manotón.

–Acá no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, ¿Que no te das cuenta de que alguien podría vernos?

―Pero si aquí no hay nadie.

―No Haruka, es muy arriesgado.

―Pero Michiru…

―Ya te dije que no… ¿Por qué insistes?... No pensé que fueras tan inmadura. ―En el momento que pronunció estas palabras, la aguamarina se arrepiente, ya que lo último que quiere es discutir con Haruka o hacerla sentir mal―. Lo siento, no quise decirte eso. ―Pero la rubia, en lugar de enojarse o decirle algo, sólo la mira haciendo pucheros, lo cual provoca una sonrisa en Michiru.

―No… no tienes que disculparte, está bien, tienes razón, no debemos arriesgarnos. Mejor vamos por ese café.

Mientras caminan hacia el salón de profesores, a Haruka se le ocurre la idea de invitar a Michiru a salir por el fin de semana, para así estar a solas con ella, tranquila y libremente, sin interrupciones. Sin decirle nada aún, planea hacerlo por la tarde, una vez que tenga pensados los detalles del viaje.

En la tarde, cuando salen del colegio, la rubia propone a Michiru salir a comer algo en un pequeño café, bastante privado y acogedor, que queda de camino a su casa, entonces allí le cuenta los planes que tiene.

―¿Y?, ¿Qué dices?... ¿Te gusta la idea de salir por el fin de semana?

―Claro que sí, me encantaría… ¿Y por qué tuviste esta idea? ―Michiru le dice mientras le da un sorbo a su té.

―Bueno, últimamente he estado bajo mucha tensión y necesito relajarme… ―La mira por sobre su taza de café― Y… también me gustaría… ―sonríe pícaramente― estar a solas contigo.

―¿Ah sí?... ¿Y por qué? ―La aguamarina no puede ocultar su sonrisa.

―Porque tengo muchas cosas que decirte. ―Haruka trata de hablarle con seriedad, pero no puede evitar sonreír, mientras con su tenedor corta un trozo del pastel que está comiendo y acerca su mano a la aguamarina para darle a probar.

―Mmm, está exquisito… ¿Y todas esas cosas no me las puedes decir ahora?

―No. Tiene que ser en un lugar alejado y tranquilo… Oye, pero ¿por qué tantas preguntas?, ¿acaso no quieres ir?... Si es así mejor olvídalo. ―Michiru se pone muy seria.

―¡No!, No pienses eso.

―Jaja, ya lo sé, sólo quería asustarte.

―Qué mala. ―Haruka ríe, mientras le toma la mano suavemente y la acaricia con su pulgar. Michiru le sonríe coquetamente, acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja― ¿Y me vas a decir dónde y cuándo nos vamos?

―Bueno, había pensado que el viernes después de clases, podríamos partir a la playa. No es muy lejos y así aprovecharíamos bien el tiempo. El domingo en la noche estaríamos de vuelta. ¿Qué te parece?

―Me encanta la idea. ―La mira tiernamente― ¿Y tienes visto algún hotel?

―No, no es necesario. Seiya me va a prestar una casa que tiene. ―La aguamarina frunce el ceño ante la mención del pelinegro―. No te preocupes, él no la usa muy seguido, pero está en buenas condiciones porque tiene unos cuidadores que la mantienen.

―¿Pero él no irá con nosotras?

―Jajaja, claro que no. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

―No lo sé, yo sé que es tu amigo, pero no me agrada que él siempre esté rondándote. Es muy evidente que quiere tener algo más contigo… Todavía no se me olvida el beso que te dio el otro día.

―Aaahh, ¿estás celosa? ―Michiru se ruboriza y desvía la mirada.

―Tal vez un poco. ―Responde en voz baja. Haruka la mira seriamente y le toma la mano con más firmeza.

―No Michiru, no sientas celos. Yo a la única persona que quiero es a ti. ―Le habla suavemente y le acaricia la mejilla―. ¿Está bien?

―Sí. ―La aguamarina le sonríe con calidez.

―Bueno, entonces desde ya prepara tus cosas para que el viernes salgamos sin demora.

―Qué bien, no puedo esperar hasta que llegue ese día. ―Haruka le sonríe, suelta su mano y toma su taza de café, mientras Michiru la observa con ternura, pensando en los maravillosos días que le esperan.

Más tarde, Haruka va a dejar a Michiru a su casa, antes de que ella baje del auto, le toma la mano y le acaricia la mejilla mirándola a los ojos. La aguamarina siente que se derrite ante el contacto y el magnetismo de su amada, por lo que prácticamente se arroja a sus brazos y la besa con pasión. Luego, se despiden y Michiru sube a su departamento alegremente. Entra a su casa, tira las llaves y su bolso y se deja caer en el sofá, sintiendo una alegría inmensa, a punto de desbordarse de su pecho.

_De verdad no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando. Haruka y yo solas por el fin de semana, lejos de todos, ¡por fin! Es lo mejor que me podría pasar, no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad con ella… La amo inmensamente y sé que ella también llegará a amarme tanto como yo lo hago. _

Al poco rato, suena el timbre de su departamento. Con rapidez, Michiru se dirige hacia la puerta, ya que seguramente Haruka olvidó decirle algo. Entonces al abrir y ver quién la busca, siente como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza.

―¿A-Alan?

* * *

**Hola a todos… Aunque es un poco breve, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y ojalá puedan dejarme sus comentarios.**

**Saludos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

.

―¿A-Alan?... ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ―La aguamarina siente su corazón agitado por los nervios y una gran debilidad en sus piernas, pero intenta por todos los medios no demostrarlo.

―Hola Michiru… Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero… ¿Puedo pasar? ―Ella le da una mirada confusa, pero trata de mostrarse segura ante él.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Le pregunta con un tono que intenta ser brusco.

―Sólo quiero hablar contigo, no te molestaré más… Por favor, seré breve. ―Michiru se cuestiona en su interior qué hacer, piensa que lo mejor es negarle la entrada a su casa, pero aunque quisiera, no sabe por qué no es capaz de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

―Está bien… pasa. ―Con algo de temor se aparta de la puerta, permitiéndole la entrada.

―Vaya, este lugar está un poco diferente. ―Michiru cierra la puerta suavemente detrás de ella, quedándose de pie en ese lugar.

―¿Y qué esperabas? Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. ―De alguna manera, la aguamarina logra hablar con voz firme.

―Sí, tienes razón. ―Le responde mirándola a los ojos.

―¿Por qué estás aquí Alan? ―Ella lo mira seriamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, de manera protectora.

―Quiero hablar contigo.

―Entonces habla rápido y vete, no quiero que estés aquí mucho tiempo.

―Sí, lo haré, pero ¿puedo sentarme? ―Ella lo piensa por un momento y luego asiente, no muy convencida. Él se acerca al sofá donde toma asiento, mientras la aguamarina lo observa analizadoramente y se ubica en un sillón frente a él. Al verlo más detenidamente, lo nota un poco diferente, definitivamente más delgado y algo demacrado, con una mirada afligida y cansada, tal vez con menos cabello que antes, pero aún así muy atractivo.

―¿Y bien?, ¿Vas a hablar o no?

―Sí Michiru, yo… Vaya, estás tan hermosa… Bueno, la verdad es que estoy aquí porque no he dejado de pensar en ti desde hace un tiempo. ―Ella lo mira incrédula, haciendo involuntariamente una mueca con los labios― Entiendo si no me crees, pero por lo menos escucha lo que necesito decirte.

―Está bien.

―He venido porque necesito pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice. ―Michiru cambia su expresión a una de total asombro― Sé que me porté muy mal contigo, de verdad no te merecías nada de lo que te hice pasar y créeme que todo el sufrimiento que te causé, lo he pagado con creces y me he arrepentido de cada palabra y de cada gesto que te hizo llorar, aunque fuera una sola lágrima.

―Alan…

―Sé que no merezco tu perdón y de verdad no estoy aquí esperando que me lo des. Simplemente he pensado que esto es lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. ―Se pone de pie― Gracias por escucharme Michiru ―Se acerca a la puerta y la abre, la aguamarina se queda inmóvil mientras observa cómo él se gira para mirarla― Adiós.

.

Jueves.

Al día siguiente, Michiru permanece en silencio mientras se traslada con Haruka hacia el trabajo. La rubia nota que algo le pasa a la aguamarina, varias cosas pasan por su mente, pero piensa que lo más probable es que tal vez se arrepintió de pasar el fin de semana juntas y no sabe cómo decirle. Haruka suspira con preocupación, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para Michiru, lo cual la alienta a hablar con ella.

―Haruka…

―¿Sí?

―Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

―Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó?

―Es que… ayer Alan fue a mi departamento.

―¿Alan?

―Sí… mi ex novio. ―La rubia frunce el ceño, procesando la información.

―¿Queeeé? ―Haruka frena bruscamente― ¿Y por qué fue a buscarte?, ¿Te hizo algo?, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

―No me hizo nada, de verdad.

―¿Y entonces qué quería?

―Bueno, él fue a verme para pedirme perdón.

―¿Para pedirte perdón?, ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo?

―Sí.

―¿Y tú le creíste?

―No lo sé… Creo que sí… Parecía sincero.

―Pero Michiru, no seas ingenua. Él fue muy cruel contigo y ahora, de la nada, después de un montón de años se aparece para pedirte perdón, ¿No crees que es raro?

―Tal vez, pero realmente parecía hablar con sinceridad.

―Michiru, te repito, no seas ingenua… Él no tuvo ninguna consideración contigo, te usó y te hizo sufrir sin importarle nada… ―La rubia aprieta con fuerza sus manos en el volante, mientras continúa conduciendo― No quiero que hables más con él, no te arriesgues a que te haga daño. Es mejor que no vuelvas a verlo.

―Mira Haruka, en primer lugar deja de llamarme ingenua y, en segundo lugar, no puedes prohibirme nada.

―No te estoy prohibiendo que lo veas, sólo te estoy diciendo, únicamente por tu bien, que no me parece buena idea que lo hagas.

―Está bien… Pero eso ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas, además en ningún momento he dicho que lo veré nuevamente. Sólo te estoy contando lo que sucedió, lo cual no fue algo que yo planeara ni que pretenda volver a repetir… ¿Entiendes? ―Haruka frunce el ceño, molesta por el tono con que Michiru le habla.

―Claro que entiendo.

―Bien. ―El resto del camino lo realizan en silencio.

Durante la jornada, Haruka no encontró la oportunidad de hablar con Michiru nuevamente, ya que tuvo mucho trabajo. Además, realmente todavía se sentía molesta por lo que había sucedido en la mañana. En la tarde, la va a buscar a su salón, como de costumbre, para irse juntas a casa.

Cuando entra, ve que la aguamarina está lista, con sus cosas guardadas, esperándola de pie al lado de su escritorio y, apenas la ve en el umbral de la puerta, se le acerca y la abraza fuertemente.

―Haruka… Por favor, no volvamos a discutir. ―La mira a los ojos y la rubia, conmovida por el gesto de la aguamarina, la besa en la frente.

―Claro que no Michiru, no se volverá a repetir. Además, tú tienes razón, no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en tu vida. ―Haruka se suelta del abrazo.

―No Haruka, no digas eso. Tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí, por lo demás, sé que estás en lo correcto, no es bueno que vea a Alan. Él hace mucho que no forma parte de mi vida.

―Está bien, pero ya no hablemos de él, ¿sí?

―Sí, tienes razón. Mejor vámonos.

La rubia la deja en su casa, se despide de ella y se va rápidamente, ya que tiene algunas cosas que hacer. Más tarde, Michiru decide salir a realizar unas compras, ya que necesita algunas cosas para llevar al viaje que hará con Haruka. En un supermercado ubicado a unas pocas calles de su edificio, por casualidad del destino, se encuentra nada menos que con su ex novio, quien no estaba solo. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras, la aguamarina acepta ir con él y su acompañante a tomar una taza de té al departamento de ellos, el cual convenientemente, está ubicado muy cerca del lugar donde se encuentran.

.

.

Viernes.

.

Al día siguiente, Michiru no sabe si decirle o no a Haruka lo que conversó con Alan. Durante el camino de ida al colegio, la rubia no hacía más que hablar del viaje que harían en la tarde y la aguamarina no quiso interrumpirla para no discutir con ella y, tal vez, arruinar los planes.

Más tarde, antes de irse a su casa, mientras caminan por uno de los sombríos pasillos del colegio, Michiru decide que lo mejor es explicarle la verdad a su amada, ya que sabe que en cualquier momento ella se puede enterar de lo sucedido o hasta podría encontrarse con Alan y las cosas quizás terminarían peor, ya que el día de ayer, la aguamarina tomó la determinación de continuar frecuentando a su ex novio y aceptarle tal vez no su amistad, pero sí permitirle su cercanía.

―Haruka… Yo… ayer en la tarde vi a Alan.

―Queeeé… Pero Michiru, no puedo creerlo… ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

―Nada Haruka.

―Pero si ayer me dijiste que yo tenía razón y que no era bueno que vieras a ese tipo.

―Sí, yo dije eso, pero me lo encontré por casualidad.

―¿Casualidad? Por favor Michiru, no me hagas reír. Eso sí que es difícil de creer.

―Es cierto Haruka, yo sólo fui de compras y me lo encontré en el supermercado.

―Ya, supongamos que sí fue una casualidad que se encontraran… ¿Y esta vez qué te dijo el ex novio del año? ―Le habla con cierto tono irónico que no le agrada para nada a Michiru.

―Varias cosas… Ha pasado por muchas dificultades y ha sufrido bastante en el último tiempo.

―¿Ah sí?, Y no me digas que te necesita para que lo consueles. ―Michiru frunce el ceño y endurece su semblante.

―Tal vez lo haga.

―¿Qué dices?, ¿Eso quiere decir que lo seguirás viendo?, ―Haruka eleva el tono de voz y aprieta los puños― ¿Pero por qué te dejaste convencer por él?, No te entiendo Michiru, después de todo lo que me contaste, después de cuánto te hizo sufrir… De verdad que no te entiendo… Y así no quieres que te llame ingenua.

―Basta Haruka, esto no es asunto tuyo. ―La rubia siente que la rabia la invade, pero antes de explotar, respira profundo y habla calmadamente.

―¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no es asunto mío. Haz lo que quieras Michiru, ojalá que luego no sufras. Adiós.

.

* * *

Haruka se encuentra en el gimnasio, sola sentada en las graderías, pensando en Michiru. Se siente mal de sólo pensar que la aguamarina prefiere estar con Alan y no con ella, y que a pesar de todo, lo comprende y lo justifica. ¿Por qué actúa así con él después de todo lo que le hizo?

Tan inmersa está en sus pensamientos que no se ha dado cuenta que Seiya está allí, sentado a su lado desde hace un rato.

―¿Qué te sucede Haruka? ―La rubia, sin molestarse en mirarlo o responderle, sólo se encoge de hombros―. Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos? ―Ella se gira y lo mira con una expresión un poco triste, entonces él la abraza rodeándola por los hombros y ella se recarga en su pecho.

―No es nada.

―¿Nada? ―Le acaricia la cabeza― Pensé que en estos momentos estarías manejando camino a la playa.

―Bueno, no… Creo que ya no usaré tu casa.

―¿No?, es una lástima… Sobre todo porque luces como que, tal vez, te haría bien cambiar de aire. ―La rubia ignora el comentario.

―Tengo las llaves en mi bolso… Gracias de todas maneras.

―Luego me las das, no te preocupes… Oye, ¿Y por qué no irás?

―La verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello.

―Está bien… ¿Problemas con Michiru?

―Algo así… Pero ya te dije que no quiero hablar del tema.

―¿Por qué no?

―Es que… es muy largo de contar y no tengo ánimos de nada. ―Seiya sonríe con ternura y la abraza con más fuerza.

―Pero tal vez te haría bien desahogarte… ―La rubia se aparta de él y lo mira con el ceño fruncido― Pero ya entendí que no quieres hablar. ―Vuelve a abrazarla y se quedan así por un rato. Entonces ella levanta un poco la cabeza y el pelinegro no pierde la oportunidad para besarla en los labios. Haruka se resiste pero él insiste, abrazándola firmemente. Luego, se separa un poco de ella y la besa en la mejilla y la frente.

―Seiya, por favor ya no hagas esto. ―Él la mira fijamente y le acaricia la mejilla.

―Perdóname Haruka, de verdad no pude evitarlo. ―Esta vez, en lugar de enojarse, ella lo mira con tristeza y se aparta de él.

―Es que… Las cosas han cambiado mucho entre tú y yo, últimamente cada vez que me acerco a ti siempre estás intentando propasarte… De verdad que esto ya se ha tornado molesto. No quiero alejarme de ti y perder tu amistad, pero pienso que tú ya no quieres ser mi amigo. ―Le habla con amargura y con un profundo dolor, lo cual afecta mucho más a Seiya que si le hubiese gritado o golpeado.

―No es así, te equivocas, yo no quiero perderte como amiga.

―¡Pues eso parece! Creo que lo único que quieres de mí es llevarme a la cama. ―La rubia se pone de pie, lo que provoca que Seiya también lo haga y la mire directamente.

―¡No, no digas eso! ―Seiya siente como se forma un nudo en su garganta.

―Lo siento Seiya, pero lo mejor es que nos alejemos. Yo ya no puedo ni quiero seguir con esta situación.

―No Haruka, por favor no… No hagas esto… No te alejes de mí. ―Él la abraza nuevamente con fuerza, ella se deja abrazar y se queda así con él por varios minutos. Luego, la rubia se suelta y se da vuelta.

―Adiós Seiya. ―Ella le habla sin volverse a mirarlo, mientras el pelinegro la observa sin responderle y luego baja la cabeza, sentándose en la gradería, sin ver cómo la rubia toma su bolso y sale del gimnasio. Seiya se queda ahí, sentado por un largo rato, hasta que algunas inoportunas lágrimas dejan de caer de sus ojos.

Haruka decide ir a buscar a Michiru, sin importarle si está o no con ese tipo. No va a dejar que él arruine sus planes con la aguamarina, ni menos va a permitir que él la aleje de ella y la haga sufrir. Manejando con mucha velocidad, llega sin demora. Al acercarse a su departamento, duda por varios momentos antes de llamar a la puerta y se queda allí parada pensando. Finalmente, se decide y toca el timbre. La imagen que vio a los pocos segundos, la dejó congelada. Allí estaba un atractivo hombre de cabello castaño, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa y, detrás de él, una hermosa Michiru con un bebé en los brazos. La viva imagen de la familia perfecta.

.

* * *

**Disculpen la demora en actualizar (estoy con mucho trabajo)… Sé que esperaban el fin de semana romántico, pero en la vida no siempre las cosas salen como las planeamos… ¿verdad? ;)**

**¡Saludos y gracias por los comentarios!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

.

Al escuchar que suena el timbre de su departamento, Michiru siente un intenso escalofrío, ya que sabe que sólo hay una persona que puede estar buscándola en ese momento. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Alan ya está abriendo la puerta y ella no pudo hacer más que quedarse inmóvil, tratando por todos los medios de sostener con firmeza al bebé que tenía en sus brazos.

Al ver esa escena, Haruka siente su corazón destruido en mil pedazos y se queda paralizada, con lágrimas de rabia y tristeza luchando por salir de sus ojos y con una sensación de náuseas que se acrecienta cada segundo que pasa. Sin embargo, a simple vista, no se refleja lo que siente, sólo se muestra seria y con una mirada llena de frialdad, la que sólo se estremece al escuchar la voz de Michiru.

―¿Haruka?

―…

―¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ―Con voz temblorosa la aguamarina le pregunta.

―Michiru, yo… lo siento… No quería interrumpir. ―Se da la media vuelta y corre veloz por el pasillo y luego escaleras abajo, sale del edificio y se sube al auto, arranca el motor y parte con gran velocidad. Sin tener total conciencia de sus acciones, pasa un largo rato dando vueltas sin sentido, luego llega a su destino, se baja y corre nuevamente hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual golpea con desesperación. Cuando esta se abre, se da cuenta de donde está.

―¿Haruka?

―S-sí, soy yo. ―Ella baja un poco la cabeza, ya que nuevamente se dejó llevar por un impulso―. ¡_Oh no!… Creo que no debería estar aquí._

―¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y acaso no sabes dónde está el timbre?

―Ah sí… sí lo sé, es que… tenía prisa… ―Ella levanta la cabeza―. Oye, dime… ¿Todavía somos amigos?

―Mmmm, por mi parte sí.

―Por mi parte también.

―Bueno, entonces vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí toda la tarde. ―Ella lo mira y se encoge de hombros―. Ya pasa de una vez. ―Le hace caso y entra, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá, él se sienta frente a ella.

―Seiya, yo… ―Suspira― Siento mucho lo que pasó hace rato en el gimnasio.

―Está bien, pero no lo sientas. Te entiendo. Es más, soy yo quien debería disculparse contigo.

―Sí, pero creo que no estuvo bien lo que te dije, ni menos que te dejara así. Sé que te hice sentir mal.

―Ya olvídalo, no hablemos de eso.

―No Seiya, a mí me importan tus sentimientos y, de verdad, no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa.

―¿Y quién te dijo que yo sufro por ti? ―Ella sonríe.

―Nadie, pero te conozco hace mucho tiempo y, aunque tal vez no soy tan buena para leer las expresiones de la gente, creo que tus ojos me lo dicen. ―Él se pone de pie.

―¿Una cerveza?

―Mmmm, ¿No tienes algo más fuerte? ―Seiya la mira con una ceja levantada.

―Creo que sí, pero ¿estás segura? ―Ella se sonroja y el pelinegro lo nota, divertido.

―No, tienes razón. Una cerveza está bien. ―Él va a la cocina y trae dos cervezas, las destapa y le pasa una a la rubia, quien le agradece con una sonrisa. Seiya vuelve a su asiento y comienza a beber en silencio―. ¿Y entonces?

―Entonces qué.

―¿No me vas a decir nada? ―Él suspira y se pasa una mano por el cabello, mirando hacia el techo.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga Haruka?, ¿Que te amo y como tú no me correspondes, estoy sufriendo por ti? ―Baja su mirada y la dirige hacia ella― Pues no, no lo voy a decir. ―Ella lo mira con una leve sonrisa, pero con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos―. Ya deja de preocuparte, ya verás que estos tontos sentimientos se me pasarán y todo volverá a ser como antes. No pienso ponerme a esperar a que te enamores de mí, porque ya me quedó claro que eso no pasará. Jamás he sufrido por ninguna mujer y tú no serás la primera. ―Ella deja la botella en la mesa de centro y se pone de pie para ir a abrazarlo, pero él la detiene con un gesto de su mano―. No, mejor quédate ahí.

―Lo siento. ―Se vuelve a sentar.

―Está bien, no pasa nada. ―Ambos continúan bebiendo― Oye, tal vez deberíamos preparar algo para comer, no vaya a ser que el alcohol se te suba a la cabeza.

―¿Qué dices?, ¿Crees que con una simple cerveza me voy a emborrachar?

―Bueno, eso no lo sé. Sólo te lo digo para que después no te quejes.

―¿Y por qué me voy a quejar?... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, en realidad sí tengo hambre. ―Seiya la mira con una ceja levantada y ella le sonríe de forma adorable―. _Es tan hermosa… ¡No! Ya debo dejar de pensar así de ella._

―Bien, vamos. ―Ambos se ponen de pie y se dirigen a la cocina.

―Bueno, ¿Y qué tienes para preparar? Podríamos hacer unos sándwiches o pedir una pizza.

―¿Estás loca? Jamás he servido algo tan simple para una invitada… Aunque yo no te invité, pero ya que estás aquí, no me queda otra opción.

―¿Ah sí?, ¿Y ahora te las das de chef?

―Por supuesto, todo por una hermosa dama. ―La mira seductor.

―No hagas eso.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Coquetearme.

―Perdón. Es que no puedo evitarlo, soy así… ―Ambos se ríen― Antes no te molestaba.

―Siempre me ha molestado.

―Bueno, pero a mí me gusta molestarte. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

―Ya, déjate de tanta palabrería y empieza a cocinar, que me muero de hambre… ―Se queda pensando por unos momentos mientras el pelinegro busca algo en la alacena―. Oye Seiya…

―¿Sí? ―Se da vuelta a mirarla.

―Prométeme que ya no vas a besarme sin mi consentimiento. ―Él suspira pesadamente y la mira a los ojos.

―Te lo prometo.

Al rato, Seiya con delantal de cocina, prepara una deliciosa cena, mientras Haruka, intentando ayudarle, sólo lo estorba en su labor, por lo que él la envía fuera de la cocina. Una hora más tarde, la rubia se encuentra con la mesa lista, sentada esperando la comida, pensando con amargura en lo que vio hace rato, ese tipo y ese bebé con su ¿amiga?, ¿pareja?, ya no lo sabe. Entonces suena su celular y mira la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. Es Michiru. Por varios segundos duda si contestar o no, aunque finalmente se decide por lo primero.

―Aló.

―¿Haruka?

―Sí, quién más… ¿Qué quieres?

―Por favor no me hables así.

―Está bien, disculpa Michiru.

―Haruka, yo… no quiero que estés enojada conmigo.

―No estoy enojada, sólo me…

―Haru, ¿Qué vas a querer para beber? ―Seiya la interrumpe ingresando al comedor― ¿Vino o…? Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupada.

―No Seiya, no te preocupes. Una copa de vino está bien, por favor. ―Él asiente y vuelve a la cocina. Michiru, al otro lado de la línea, se lleva una mano a la boca asombrada de lo que oye.

―¿Estás con Seiya?

―Sí, estoy en su casa. ―La aguamarina aprieta los labios para no explotar de celos.

―Haruka, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento y conversamos?

―No, lo siento Michiru, ahora no puedo.

―Pero es que necesito explicarte.

―No Michiru, ya te dije que no puedo. Voy a cenar con Seiya y no lo voy a dejar plantado.

―…

―Después te llamo.

―Está bien. ―Logra decir con un hilo de voz― Adiós Haruka.

―Adiós.

Corta la comunicación y se queda mirando fijamente al teléfono. Entonces siente unas palmadas en su hombro.

―Ya, no te pongas triste. Es hora de comer. ―Le coloca al frente un plato de ravioles caseros, con una apetitosa salsa y queso. Le sirve una copa de vino tinto y se sienta frente a ella. Sin esperarlo, Haruka comienza a comer.

―Mmmm, qué delicia… es increíble… ¿Por qué no haces esto más seguido?

―Bueno, generalmente son las damas quienes cocinan para mí... Pero, sin ofender, prefiero que contigo sea al revés.

―No me ofende… Pero de verdad… Esto está exquisito. Tal vez serías un buen marido… ―Seiya se atora― de alguien más, no mío. ―Haruka, riendo, estira su brazo y le sirve un poco de vino a su amigo, quien bebe un pequeño sorbo.

―¿Acaso pretendes matarme? En esta casa no se pronuncia esa palabra.

―¿Qué palabra?

―No la diré. ―Con el ceño fruncido, vuelve a su comida. Haruka ríe.

―Eres muy inmaduro, pero aún así estoy impresionada. No sabía que tenías estas habilidades.

―Y aún tengo otras que no conoces. ―Le guiña el ojo.

―Basta.

―Perdón.

―¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

―¿Te refieres a tenerte aquí holgazaneando en mi casa mientras yo me mato trabajando en la cocina?

―Sí. ―Haruka le sonríe ampliamente, él la mira serio pero finalmente esa sonrisa lo vence.

―Está bien, podemos hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Después de cenar, Haruka lava los platos, es decir, los azota en el fregadero mientras Seiya la regaña, diciéndole que sea más cuidadosa. Cuando ya está todo limpio y guardado, la rubia toma la botella de vino y una copa, pero antes de que pueda servirla, el pelinegro se la arrebata.

―¿Qué haces? ―Lo mira enojada.

―No Haruka, olvídalo. De ahora en adelante cada vez que estemos tú y yo solos, no habrá alcohol de por medio.

―Bien. ―Le responde con fastidio, dejando la botella en la mesa de la cocina―. Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

―Espera, antes… ¿No vas a contarme lo que te pasó con Michiru?

―Mmmm, mejor no.

―Oye… dime algo, tú… ¿Estás enamorada de ella? ―Haruka lo mira a los ojos y suspira.

―¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

―Porque somos amigos y me importa lo que te pase.

―Bueno, la verdad es que pensaba que sí, pero… ya no lo sé, no estoy tan segura.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque el imbécil de su ex novio volvió y parece que ella lo ha aceptado de vuelta.

―¿Queeeé? ¿Dices que Alan volvió? ―Ella asiente― ¡No puede ser!

―Sí, así es... Oye, ¿Y tú cómo sabes de él?

―Me lo contó Darien… Bueno, hace un tiempo lo soborné para que me lo dijera. Michiru no puede volver con él, sería un gran error… Hablaré con ella.

―No Seiya. Es mejor que dejes las cosas como están.

―Mira Haruka, a pesar de que podría considerar a Michi como… mi rival, ella me importa mucho y no puedo permitir que vuelva con ese tipo. Ella también es mi amiga y no quiero que sufra.

―Está bien. Haz lo que creas correcto… ―Le dice con desgano.

―Además, el hecho de que ellos hayan vuelto… No cambia tus sentimientos por ella ¿o sí? ―La rubia piensa por un momento su respuesta, mientras lo mira seriamente a los ojos.

―No, no los cambia.

―Eso pensé. ―El pelinegro le sonríe sinceramente―. Ya, cambia esa cara, ya verás que todo se arreglará.

―Sí, creo que tienes razón… Oye, mejor me voy… Ya es tarde y estoy un poco cansada.

―Bueno… ¿Vas a estar bien?

―Sí. Gracias por la cena. ―Se despide dándole a Seiya un beso en la mejilla y se va.

.

Cuando llega a su departamento, tira las llaves y se quita la chaqueta y los zapatos, arrojándolos también. Cabizbaja camina hasta su habitación, donde se deja caer en la cama, abrazando su almohada piensa en Michiru y en lo que vio al abrirse la puerta de su departamento. Una y otra vez se repite esa imagen en su mente. También recuerda los planes que había hecho para el fin de semana, y no puede evitar sentirse estúpida por haberse ilusionado tanto con estar a solas con la aguamarina. Había preparado una velada romántica, y hasta tenía todas las cosas compradas para preparar una cena especial. Pensó en pedirle que fuera su novia. Quería hacerle el amor y entregarse a ella en cuerpo y alma. Tanto le costó decidirse, aclarar sus sentimientos, abrir su corazón a Michiru y ¿para qué?, si todo terminó antes de comenzar.

_¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ese imbécil tenía que volver?... Michiru, ¿por qué?_

Lágrima de frustración corren por sus mejillas, pero ella las seca bruscamente con el dorso de su mano. No quiere llorar, pero no logra evitarlo. Tal vez debería llamar a Michiru y aclarar las cosas con ella, pero quizás ese Alan todavía está allí en su casa. Quizás pase la noche con ella. _No…_ _Por favor no Michiru. _Abraza la almohada con más fuerza, como si fuera la aguamarina que está allí con ella, como si de esa forma la protegiera de quien fuera que quisiera arrebatársela. Sus lágrimas continúan cayendo y ella continúa aferrándose a su almohada, hasta que escucha el sonido de su teléfono, y sin mirar quién la llama, lo contesta.

―Aló.

―Haruka, soy yo… Disculpa que te llame tan tarde, pero esperé mucho a que me llamaras.

―Sí… lo siento, es que… pensé que todavía estabas con Alan. ―Michiru se da cuenta que la rubia habla con voz triste, lo cual la hace sentirse muy culpable. Piensa que si la situación fuera al revés, ella habría sufrido mucho si Haruka prefiriera estar con su ex antes que con ella.

―No, él sólo estuvo por un momento y se fue.

―…

―Cuando te llamé antes, ya se había ido hace rato.

―…

―¿Qué pasa Haruka?, ¿Por qué te quedas en silencio? ―Le habla con voz suave.

―Nada. ―La rubia prefiere no hablar, ya que no quiere que se le quiebre la voz, pero Michiru ya se ha dado cuenta de su llanto.

―¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

―No es eso. ―Se seca las lágrimas y respira profundo.

―Haruka… perdóname por haber arruinado nuestros planes. Te prometo que te compensaré, ¿sí? Podemos salir mañana temprano.

―No Michiru… primero tenemos que hablar.

―Sí, tienes razón… ¿Quieres que vaya a verte ahora?

―No, ya es muy tarde para que salgas… Mejor hablamos mañana.

―Bueno… Pero por favor no estés triste… Necesito contarte lo que hablé con Alan y estoy segura que me vas a entender.

―Está bien… mañana hablamos.

―Entonces iré a tu departamento mañana… ¿Está bien al mediodía?

―Sí… Adiós Michiru.

―Adiós Haruka.

Durante la noche, Haruka lucha por conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logra. Una y otra vez se repite aquella imagen que no sabe cómo borrar de su mente. La sonrisa de Alan, triunfante, se veía tan seguro de tener a Michiru solo para él.

_Esa estúpida sonrisa, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo quisiera borrársela de la cara de un golpe…_ "_Necesito contarte lo que hablé con Alan y estoy segura que me vas a entender"… ¿Qué voy a entender?, ¿Que obviamente prefieres estar con él y hasta formar una familia con él?, ¿Qué apenas lo viste junto a su adorable bebé le perdonaste todo?... No Michiru, de verdad no sé si pueda entenderte._

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan sus comentarios… Bueno, no sé si este capítulo fue de su agrado, pero ojalá que en el próximo se arreglen las cosas entre las protagonistas.**

**Les cuento que ya estamos en los últimos capítulos de la historia!**

**¡Saludos! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Sábado.

Cerca de las once de la mañana, Michiru llega al departamento de Haruka. Se siente ansiosa, ya que no sabe cuál será la reacción de su amada ante la conversación que tendrán. Cree que obviamente la rubia está molesta con ella, tanto por haber vuelto a ver a Alan, como por haber provocado que cancelaran el viaje que realizarían. Lo que más le preocupa es que no sabe cómo enfrentarla, o más bien cómo hacerla que olvide su enojo. Suspirando, llama a la puerta y espera que Haruka le abra, pero nada sucede. Vuelve a llamar, una y otra vez, pero no hay respuesta. Poco a poco comienza a desesperarse.

_¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no abre?... ¿Tan molesta está conmigo que ni siquiera quiere abrir la puerta?_

Después de un rato, se da por vencida y con lágrimas en los ojos, se sienta en el frío suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Entonces, se le ocurre que tal vez la rubia aún duerme y no ha escuchado el timbre de la puerta, por lo que saca su celular y la llama. Sin embargo, aunque insiste una y otra vez, ella no le contesta. Finalmente, parece ser que Haruka ha apagado su teléfono. Desecha, Michiru se pone de pie y se retira caminando de vuelta a su casa.

Al llegar a su departamento, la aguamarina se pregunta por qué las cosas llegaron a este punto. Hace tan sólo un día todo era perfecto entre ella y Haruka, en cambio ahora, ni siquiera sabe por qué su amada no quiso verla, ni tampoco sabe dónde se encuentra. Es decir, sabe por qué está molesta, pero no se explica el motivo de su reacción, después de todo, es normal que entre las parejas existan conflictos, los cuales pueden resolverse si se hablan con honestidad. Después de todo, aunque la rubia sea un poco menor que ella, y tal vez algo inmadura, no es motivo suficiente para que su relación no funcione. Se pregunta una y otra vez dónde estará Haruka, ¿por qué no estaba en su casa, si habían quedado de encontrarse allí? Entonces, repentinamente se le viene a la cabeza la idea de que probablemente esté con Seiya, después de todo estaba con él anoche. ¿Y si realmente nunca llegó a su departamento?, ¿Y si anoche cuando la aguamarina la llamó a su celular, la rubia estaba todavía con Seiya? Quizás se quedó a pasar la noche con él. Es muy posible que así sea, ya que el pelinegro la ama y ella, lo primero que hizo ayer, después de ver a Alan en su departamento, fue ir a su casa y, obviamente, Seiya no perdería una oportunidad como esa para seducirla. Michiru se siente tan frustrada, que ya ni siquiera puede llorar, sólo piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido. Ni siquiera puede culpar a Alan, sólo puede culparse a sí misma, ya que fue ella quien dejó que su ex novio entrara en su casa, le aceptó las disculpas y dejó que se cruzara en su relación. Fue ella quien ayer prefirió defenderlo aunque le implicara discutir con Haruka, y prefirió estar con él, que con su amada, aunque ella le había pedido que no lo volviera a ver.

En ese momento, escucha que llaman a la puerta de su casa. Su corazón se acelera, ¿será Haruka quién la busca? Con toda su alma desea que sea ella. Casi temblando de emoción abre la puerta y, al ver quien es, no puede hacer nada más que desilusionarse ante aquella persona.

―Hola Michi.

―¿Seiya?... Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Podemos hablar un momento?

―Sí, claro… pasa. Toma asiento.

―La verdad es que iba a llamarte por teléfono, pero ya que estaba cerca de aquí, preferí venir personalmente. ―Entra y se acomoda en el sofá, Michiru se sienta frente a él.

―¿Quieres algo de beber?

―No Michi, gracias.

―¿Y… a qué se debe que quisieras hablar conmigo?

―Bueno, primero quiero que aclaremos unas cosas. ―Ella le da una mirada confusa, pero él decide hablar sin rodeos― Primero, sé que quizás pienses que no tengo por qué entrometerme en tu vida pero, creo que tengo ese derecho ya que soy uno de tus pocos amigos y nos conocemos hace tiempo. Segundo, Haruka es mi mejor amiga, la quiero más que a nadie y detesto verla triste. Tercero, no puedo creer que aceptaras a ese idiota de vuelta.

―¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?

―Haruka me contó que volviste con Alan.

―¿Queeeé?

―Michiru, en serio no puedo creer que prefirieras a ese en lugar de mi amiga. Yo sé que ella es un poco malcriada a veces, un poco mal genio e inmadura, pero aún así es mil veces mejor que ese patán.

―Seiya, yo no he vuelto con Alan ni tengo pensado hacerlo.

―¿Ah no?

―Claro que no. ¿Pero por qué Haruka te diría eso?

―Bueno, no lo sé… Tal vez ella sacó sus propias conclusiones… A veces Haru es un poco impulsiva.

―Sí, ya me había dado cuenta… Mira Seiya, te agradezco que te preocuparas por mí y mi bienestar, pero ya que estás aquí, creo que ambos deberíamos sincerarnos.

―Sí, me parece bien.

―Bueno, yo creo que ya lo sabes, pero te lo diré para que quede claro. Yo amo a Haruka y sé que ella también me quiere, por lo que estoy decidida a luchar por ella, incluso contra ti si es necesario. ―Seiya la mira seriamente, quedándose en silencio por algunos segundos que a Michiru le parecieron eternos.

―Si te soy sincero, ya lo sospechaba hace tiempo. Bueno, creo que para ti tampoco es un secreto lo que yo siento por Haruka… ―Ella asiente― Pero… por mi parte, esta vez daré un paso al lado… ―La aguamarina lo mira aliviada― Yo sé que Haru te ama y que por mí no siente nada más que un cariño de amistad, así que estoy dispuesto a apartarme para que ustedes sean felices.

―Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que no pasaste la noche con ella?

―¿Qué?... Claro que no Michiru.

―Seiya, yo… aunque no lo creas siento mucho que las cosas resultaran de esta forma para ti, tú eres una muy buena persona y un excelente amigo… Sé que amas mucho a Haruka y pienso que de verdad mereces encontrar a alguien que te ame.

―Michi… por supuesto que te creo y agradezco tus palabras, pero hay algo más que quiero decirte… ―La aguamarina lo mira expectante― Ayer vi a Haru muy triste, y yo de verdad que no soporto verla sufrir. Tú sabes que ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho e independientemente de mis sentimientos, para mí ella es mucho más que una amiga, es prácticamente de mi familia. No quiero sonar rudo contigo y espero que no malinterpretes mis palabras pero debo advertirte que si lo de ustedes no resulta o, conociéndome, a la primera oportunidad que tenga, estaré al lado de ella, como su mejor amigo o como lo que ella permita que yo sea.

―Está bien Seiya, te entiendo… Creo que si las cosas fueran al revés, yo actuaría de la misma manera.

―Entonces, ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

―Sí, pero sólo si dejas de acosar a Haruka.

―No te preocupes, no lo haré. Pero una cosa es que las deje tranquilas en su relación y otra muy distinta es que yo me aleje completamente de Haruka.

―No te estoy pidiendo eso.

―Aunque me lo pidieras, no podría hacerlo… Bien Michiru, ya es hora de irme. Me alegro que tuviéramos esta conversación. Y… ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Haru? Estoy seguro que ella se alegrará mucho de verte.

―La verdad es que no creo que quiera verme.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Es que habíamos quedado de vernos hoy, y fui a buscarla hace rato a su departamento, pero ella no estaba y no contesta su celular.

―¿Por eso pensaste que se había quedado conmigo?

―Sí. ―Ella baja la mirada.

―No te preocupes Michi, seguramente salió al parque a correr y se le pasó la hora. Eso hace para despejarse cuando se siente mal, enojada o triste.

―Vaya, realmente la conoces mucho. ―Seiya le sonríe con amargura y se encoge levemente de hombros.

―Sí, eso es verdad… ―Suspira y mira hacia una pintura que está colgada en la pared, luego, voltea a ver a Michiru―. Oye y además, ya no deberías desconfiar de ella… Créeme que Haru jamás te engañaría.

―Sí, pero lo cierto es que ella también desconfió de mí. ―Seiya sonríe levemente.

―Están a mano entonces.

.

.

Más tarde, las palabras de Seiya continúan resonando en los oídos de Michiru, mientras camina nuevamente para ver a su amada. En ese momento, piensa en todo lo que siente por la rubia y todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por ella, y aunque tuviera que atravesar grandes distancias para estar a su lado, lo haría una y mil veces. También piensa en cómo las cosas han cambiado entre ella, Haruka y Seiya, y en el gran vuelco que ha dado su vida desde que conoce a la rubia que tanto ama. Entonces, recuerda haberle dicho que hoy la visitaría al mediodía, no cerca de las once de la mañana, que fue la hora en que ella llegó a buscarla, por lo cual, es muy probable que su amada no se encontrara en su departamento por cualquier otro motivo, y que seguramente, no es que quisiera evitarla.

Por segunda vez en este día, Michiru llama a la puerta del departamento de Haruka, esta vez dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario si es que la rubia no está allí o no desea abrirle. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, la puerta se abre.

―Michiru… ¿Qué pasó?, Te esperaba hace rato.

La aguamarina, suspirando, la mira a los ojos, perdiéndose en el verde de su mirada. ¿Cómo pudo pensar, aunque fuera por un segundo, en aceptar la amistad de Alan, si eso causaría que Haruka se alejara de ella?, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ceder ante lo poco que Haruka le pedía?, ¿Acaso ella no hubiese hecho lo mismo si la situación fuera al revés?, ¿Acaso no está dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, por la persona a quien ama más que a nadie en el mundo?

Sin decirle nada, ya que en este momento cree que las palabras están de más. Se acerca a la rubia con sus brazos abiertos y la besa cálidamente, abrazándola con todo el amor que siente por ella.

.

* * *

**Sé que es corto pero estoy con muy poquito tiempo, igual quise actualizar sin dejarlos esperar tanto. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado, con mucho cariño, a valexia26 ;)**

**¡Saludos y hasta el próximo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

―Sí te entiendo Michiru, pero entiéndeme a mí. No puedo estar de acuerdo con que dejes a Alan que se acerque a ti.

―Pero Haruka…

―Mira… Puede que quizás sea cierto que él ha cambiado, y es lamentable que haya sufrido tanto en estos últimos años, pero no por eso estás obligada a apoyarlo. Tú no le debes nada, Michiru. Él te perdió, te hizo sufrir y quizás todo lo que le pasó es, en parte, que está pagando por todo lo malo que te hizo.

―Sí, sé que tienes razón pero… No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que le sucedió… En que tal vez necesita a alguien que le ayude, una amiga que lo apoye.

―Michiru…

.

Los frágiles rayos del sol de principios del invierno, apenas son perceptibles en su piel. Ambas se encuentran sentadas en una banca de un parque que está ubicado cerca del edificio de la rubia, al cual llegaron después de decidir salir a caminar para tomar un poco de aire fresco y despejarse, mientras conversan.

Haruka se siente frustrada, ya que por momentos se siente incapaz de hacer entender a la aguamarina que no debe volver a ver a Alan, que lo más probable es que él sólo le causará sufrimiento. Aunque tampoco quiere imponerle su punto de vista, ya que sabe que eso podría provocar otra discusión entre ellas. También piensa en lo mal que estuvo en sacar conclusiones apresuradas con respecto a su relación con Michiru. Esto prueba que la rubia aún tiene mucho que aprender con respecto a las relaciones amorosas, al ser este su primer compromiso serio, simplemente creyó que al tener un conflicto estaba todo acabado. Tampoco estuvo bien que desconfiara de esa manera de la aguamarina, al pensar que ella había vuelto con su ex novio sin ni siquiera preguntarle si eso era efectivamente así. Por otra parte, la explicación que Michiru le da, no logra convencerla del todo.

.

Alan volvió después de años sin ver a Michiru, decidido a pedirle perdón, quizás tener su amistad, y deseando secretamente algo más con ella, debido a una serie de eventos que sucedieron en su vida, los cuales le hicieron madurar, ver lo mal que se comportó con la aguamarina y pensar que, de alguna forma, podría tratar de enmendar esos errores y tal vez así, cerrar ese capítulo de su vida o comenzar uno nuevo con ella.

Al poco tiempo de dejar su trabajo en el colegio Mugen, Alan se trasladó a trabajar a un colegio en las afueras de la ciudad. Allí conoció a una joven profesora, llamada Ayumi, de quien se enamoró perdidamente. Al poco tiempo, comenzó una relación con ella. Sin embargo, no todo fue como él lo esperaba, ya que Ayumi nunca tuvo los mismos sentimientos por él y, si lo aceptó como novio, sólo era por diversión y conveniencia. Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de ocultarle sus infidelidades, ya que realmente, no le importaba si Alan la perdonaba o no. En todo ese tiempo, de más de dos años de tormentosa relación, Alan no pudo dejar de pensar en Michiru y en cómo la historia se estaba repitiendo, aunque esta vez, era él quien salía afectado. En ese tiempo, mientras sufría por causa de la mujer que amaba, reflexionaba sobre cómo las vueltas de la vida, tal vez le estaban haciendo pagar sus errores del pasado.

A pesar de luchar contra sí mismo y sus sentimientos por Ayumi, Alan nunca pudo dejarla, llegando incluso a pedirle matrimonio. Para sorpresa de todos, incluso del propio Alan, ella aceptó, por lo cual al poco tiempo, se casaron.

Un año más tarde, Ayumi quedó embarazada, lo cual inesperadamente, causó que Alan y ella se unieran mucho más. Atrás quedaron los problemas, las desconfianzas e infidelidades, dando paso a una etapa nueva en su relación. Ayumi había aprendido a amar sinceramente a Alan y esperaba con ansias la llegada de su hijo, junto a su ahora feliz esposo. Sin embargo, a los pocos meses de haber dado a luz, Ayumi murió producto de una enfermedad fulminante, un letal virus la atacó, llevándose su vida sin que los médicos pudieran hacer nada por salvarla.

Alan estaba devastado. Solo con su bebé, no pudo hacer nada más que regresar a su ciudad natal, donde podría por lo menos contar con el apoyo de su madre, para que ella le ayudara con la crianza de su hijo. Entonces fue que se le ocurrió ir a visitar a Michiru.

.

―… Es por el bebé, ¿Verdad?

―¿Eh?

―Es por el bebé que no puedes dejar solo a Alan.

―No Haruka, no es lo que piensas.

―Michiru, yo… no sé qué más decirte. Pero, de verdad estoy preocupada por ti y… por nosotras.

―Pero Haruka, de verdad no tienes de qué preocuparte. ―La rubia suspira pesadamente, mientras observa un grupo de niños que pasan corriendo frente a ellas.

―Michiru, tú… ¿Le contaste a Alan sobre mí?

―Bueno, yo… no… no lo hice.

―¿Por qué no?

―No lo sé… No tuve la oportunidad.

―¿No tuviste la oportunidad?... ¿Ni siquiera cuando me aparecí en tu departamento y fue él quien me abrió la puerta?... ―La mira con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, mientras la aguamarina permanece pensativa, suspirando.

―Lo siento Haruka, tienes razón, debí haberle dicho lo de nosotras… ―La rubia se queda en silencio, sin mirarla―. Yo te amo Haruka, y jamás te dejaré, ni por Alan ni por nadie.

―…

―Haruka… ―Le toma suavemente la mano―. ¿Acaso no me crees? ―La rubia le responde mirando fijamente al cielo.

―Sí te creo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ese Alan hará lo que sea para que le hagas caso.

―¿Y tú piensas que yo lo voy a aceptar?

―No lo sé Michiru… No sé lo que harás.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes?... Entonces de verdad no confías en mí. ―Le dice dolida, Haruka la mira a los ojos, soltándose de su mano para luego mirar nuevamente hacia el cielo y pasar sus manos por sus cabellos, mientras piensa lo que responderá.

―Sí confío en ti Michiru, pero… la verdad es que creo que el ver a Alan triste por su esposa muerta y saber que está solo en el mundo con su bebé, te hace vulnerable, porque quieras o no, te recuerda al bebé que podrías haber tenido con él. Creo que él se da cuenta de eso y, aunque quizás sus disculpas pueden haber sido sinceras, no perderá por nada del mundo la oportunidad de darle a su hijo una excelente madre, que lo ayude a criarlo… Tal vez no hará algo ahora, pero sé que en algún momento te pedirá que vuelvas con él.

―Pero yo jamás lo aceptaría.

―Tal vez no, pero siempre estará la posibilidad de que lo haga... siempre esperará su oportunidad. ―La aguamarina piensa por unos minutos las palabras de su amada, entonces le toma ambas manos, jalándola para que la mire a los ojos y le habla seriamente.

―Te diré lo que haré Haruka… No volveré a ver a Alan, nunca más. Te lo prometo.

―¿Estás segura de eso Michiru?

―Sí, muy segura. Pero antes hablaré con él para que ya no me vuelva a buscar. Tú eres lo más importante para mí y no haré nada que te haga sentir mal… La verdad es que tienes razón en todo lo que me has dicho… Es increíble como logras leer mis pensamientos… Es más, ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de lo que me provoca Alan y ese bebé.

―Está bien, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta.

―No lo hice, tú lo hiciste por mí…. ―Con una de sus manos, acaricia suavemente la mejilla de la rubia―. Haruka, ya no dejemos que nada más se interponga entre nosotras. ―Gentilmente, ella le aprieta las manos entre las suyas, mientras una vez más le dedica una intensa mirada, que es totalmente correspondida.

―Tienes razón Michiru, ya no habrá nada más que interfiera en nuestra relación. ―El viento despeina los cabellos de ambas y ahora la rubia acaricia el rostro de la aguamarina, quitando suavemente un rizo de cabello de sus ojos, ambas sonriendo, sin perder el contacto de sus miradas. Entonces, repentinamente, Haruka cambia su expresión a una seria, con el ceño fruncido―. Una cosa más Michiru…

―¿Qué es?

―Cuando hables con ese Alan… ―La rubia frunce más el ceño y se cruza de brazos, con aquella expresión un poco infantil que derrite a Michiru―. No olvides hablarle de mí… ―La aguamarina sonríe―. Y dile que soy muy celosa, mal genio y que tengo mucha fuerza.

―Eres tan linda Haruka ―Se arroja a los brazos de la rubia, sujetándola con los suyos con fuerza―. Te amo. ―Haruka la sostiene con firmeza, colocando su mentón en la frente de Michiru, mientras el frío viento del invierno las sigue arrullando y las invita a abrazarse con más ahínco, para mantener el calor y para expresar lo que sienten la una por la otra. Entonces, suspirando, la rubia dice las palabras que provocan la emoción más profunda que la aguamarina jamás había sentido en su vida. Aquellas palabras que Michiru esperaba escuchar hace tiempo y que ahora, abrazando a su amada, llenándose de su aroma, sintiendo los profundos latidos de su corazón, las oye y las atesora como si fueran la más bella poesía.

―Yo también te amo, Michiru.

* * *

**Hola a todos… Disculpen la demora pero bueno… el trabajo, la vida… y muchas cosas que pasan ;)**

**¡Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios!**


End file.
